


Mi nombre es Laila Pearlman

by Little_Tigress



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Ballet, Dancing, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, References to Depression, Temporary Amnesia, Theatre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Tigress/pseuds/Little_Tigress
Summary: Perla emprende una peligrosa misión sola. Tras haberle buscado por cielo, mar y tierra comienzan a pensar lo peor. Un tiempo después llega a la ciudad una misteriosa joven con piel blanca como de porcelana y una enigmática joya incrustada en el cuerpo.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

-¿Estás segura, Perla?- le preguntó Steven por millonésima vez, haciendo uso de sus ojos estrellados para convencer a su amiga gema de quedarse en casa.

-Sí.- se limitó a responder ella con la mirada firme, sin atreverse a mirar a sus compañeros. Ella sabía que si los volteaba a ver aunque fuera por un segundo se quebraría. No quería verlos. No quería volver la vista ni mirar hacia atrás.

"Nunca mires atrás, Perla" recordó aquella dulce voz, la de Rose, hablándole aquel día fatal. "Nunca mires atrás, porque eso es una promesa de que nunca volverás".

-Por favor, piénsalo….- insistía Steven.

-Al menos deja que te acompañe alguna de nosotras.- terceo Amatista dando un paso hacía el portal. Garnet, quien se encontraba junto a ella, le negó el paso. Con su brazo derecho detuvo a la gema de piel purpura, quien refunfuñó como un gato hasta ser liberada y apartada del camino.

-Está bien, Steven, Amatista.-dijo entonces la morena de peinado geométrico.- Perla sabe lo que hace, debemos confiar en ella.-

Los dos mencionados observaron a su amiga con gesto impotente. Su piel, blanca como de porcelana y su cabello anaranjado, sus ropas de batalla en tonos azulados y amarillentos. No era su intención preocuparse… pero era su amiga ¿No era normal preocuparse por el bienestar de los seres queridos?

-Perla…-

-No.-dijo ella con firmeza, aun con los ojos cerrados, meditando.

-Pero…. Yo quería….- las lágrimas normales y sin propiedades mágicas en lo absoluto comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, sumidos en dolor.

-Debo hacer esto sola.- respondió Perla al tiempo que le daba la espalda a Steven y al resto de las Crystal Gems.

\- Y respetamos eso.- agregó Garnet.

-Steven…. Debes entender esto…- una pausa.- Yo… tengo que hacerlo….-

"Por Rose… "

El portal comenzó a brillar, envolviendo a la gema blanquecina con luz azul. Su sombra delicada se difuminaba entre los rayos hasta que no quedó nada.

La luz desapareció dejando solo una muerta plataforma de portal. Perla se había ido.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1:**

**Laila Pearlman**

Los días a veces parecían oscuros. Su hogar no era más que un desordenado lugar, una casa de madera llena de ropa sucia y envolturas de comida. Ella solía ayudarle a arreglar el lugar y hacerlo sentir bien, ella tenía el poder de hacer que incluso los días nublados y las noches lluviosas fueran hermosos y especiales.

Aun la recordaba, de hecho pareciera que solo había pasado un día… un eterno día sin fin que parecía repetirse una y otra vez durante toda su vida.

Ella se había ido y jamás regresó.

Steven recordaba con una opresión en el pecho todas aquellas tardes en que se quedaba en casa, sentado en el suelo de piernas cruzadas observando el portal como un gato mirando un punto rojo en la pared. Siempre, durante meses su vista se irritó al quedarse contemplando el portal en el centro de su hogar... siempre esperaba, observaba, rezaba a cualquiera que pudiese escuchar.

Pero nada funcionaba.

Pasaron meses, meses eternos en que cada día era exactamente igual: sin Perla.

Durante las noches Steven solía despertarse. Se revolvía en la cama para recuperar el sueño, pero este tendía a desaparecer. Entonces, cuando la esperanza de volver a soñar con su amiga por fin se desvanecía, se levantaba aun en pijama y bajaba a la cocina. Comía una dona y luego se quedaba el resto de la noche y hasta el amanecer sentado frente al portal. Esperando por aquella luz azul que anunciaba el regreso de su amiga… de su hermana mayor.

Jamás se iluminaba.

Y las demás estaban igual. Tanto Garnet como Amatista sufrían al ver sufrir a su pequeño hermano. El verlo así, obsesionado, totalmente reacio a dejar la esperanza del regreso de Perla… era devastador ver como un niño tiraba su infancia a la basura por el sueño y la falsa ilusión del reencuentro. Así que cada día las dos gemas se alistaban y salían de la casa, prometiendo no usar el portal del templo, para finalmente regresar tras largas e infructuosas horas de búsqueda con un gesto de impotencia tatuado en sus rostros.

Era doloroso para todos. Incluso algunos de los habitantes de la ciudad podían compartir los sentimientos de sus protectores. Uno de los especialmente afectados había sido el alcalde, quien incluso mandó construir una pequeña conmemoración a la valiente gema que antaño les había custodiado y salvado de incontables peligros.

Connie, la más joven y humana del grupo conversaba con Steven constantemente. Los dos creyentes de que hablar de ello reduciría el dolor. No era así. Cada día salían a caminar por la playa, todas las tardes a la misma hora, la hora en que Amatista y Garnet se turnaban para vigilar el portal.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado?- dijo Steven esa tarde, con la vista baja y hombros caídos, contemplando los granos de arena ser aplastados por sus sandalias.

-Meses, Steven.- se limitó a decir su amiga humana.- Han pasado algunos meses.-

Siguieron con su paseo diario, de cuando en cuando deteniéndose para arrojar rocas al océano o sentarse en la playa a contemplar el sol.

Eran esos pequeños momentos los que hacían a Steven olvidarse de que su hermana mayor más cercana se había ido, posiblemente para siempre. Y a Connie le permitían volver a ver a Steven Universe, el joven mitad gem que alguna vez había sido risueño y despreocupado, inocente a más no poder. Muy difícil era creer que ese joven distante y desconectado de la realidad era el mismo Steven que toda Ciudad playa conocía por su heroísmo y constante optimismo.

Greg, al igual que Connie, solía extrañar a su hijo. Desde esa tarde en que el portal no se volvió a iluminar Steven era diferente, seguía sonriendo de cuando en cuando, pero su mente estaba ausente, siempre sentada en el centro de la sala custodiando el portal de rocas como si fuese un tesoro digno de mil reyes.

Steven extrañaba a Perla y todos extrañaban a Steven.

-Vamos a otro lado, ¿sí?-le pidió Connie acariciando su brazo, estaba helado.

-Sí.- dijo él secamente mientras se sacudía la arena de los pantalones y seguía a Connie por el sendero de regreso a la ciudad.

-Vamos, corramos.- le invitó ella sonriéndole.

Steven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos niños comenzaron a corretear por la playa hasta pisar en la acera de la plaza central.

Steven podía ver la sonrisa de su amiga y le daban ganas de llorar. Él sabía lo mucho que la hería. Él lastimaba a Connie, a su padre y a sus amigas. Él lo sabía, pero no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo. El dolor que albergaba su pecho era demasiado para intentar ocultarlo.

Era de valientes fingirse fuertes, pero era de más valientes mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Steven no podía simplemente sonreír cuando lloraba por dentro. Él intentaba ser fuerte por sus seres queridos… pero Perla… El simple hecho de intentar le recordaba a su amiga de blanca piel y aguileña nariz, quien le había enseñado a ser fuerte de verdad, verdad.

-Mira.- señaló Connie con su dedo a un mural en la pared. Steven dirigió su mirada hacia donde ella le estaba indicando.

_Por primera vez en Ciudad Playa_

_La escuela de artes visuales del estado de California presenta:_

_THE FALLEN OF A BROKEN BIRD_

_Domingo 30 de Agosto en la playa norte_

Las palabras de gran fuente blanca estaban enmarcadas por un fondo azul oscuro y en una esquina la silueta de un delicado pájaro blanco adornaba el resto de cartel. Varios nombres estaban enlistados en la parte baja del cartel, todos en distintos colores pastel:

_Erika Bulgakov_

_Natasha García_

_Nadia Cooper_

_Roger Eliot_

Pero solo uno de ellos logró captar la atención de los dos jóvenes:

_Laila Pearlman_

“Perla” pensó Steven como un reflejo gracias a su reciente depresión.

La mano de Connie se posó en su hombro, ella le dirigió una mirada llena de pena. Estaba avergonzada de no haber leído el anuncio primero y de haberse asegurado de que no le causaría nada a Steven.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella en un murmullo.

-No te preocupes…-le respondió Steven dirigiéndose entre ellos una mirada cálida, era una de esas pocas veces en que ambos parecían ponerse acuerdo y olvidarse del resto del mundo.

-Es una gran producción.-comentó Connie una vez que se hubieron alejado de aquel cartel azul.-

-¿Eh?-

-“Fallen of a broken bird”.- dijo ella.- Mis padres dicen que ya lo han visto y dicen que es una hermosa historia…-

-¿Y de qué se trata?- interrumpió Steven con la curiosidad brillándole en los ojos.

-Podría decírtelo…- entonces la chica de piel morena esbozó una picara sonrisa.- pero será mejor que lo veas tú mismo.- ella se echó a correr con Steven pisándole los talones. Era tan hermoso ver esas estrellas en sus ojos negros…. Connie deseaba ver ese brillo en él todos los días como había sido antaño.

Siguieron corriendo por la plaza, atravesándose por los callejones y riendo. Desafiándose en velocidad a pesar de que Connie era más delgada y veloz. Se estaban divirtiendo tanto…

-¿Qué es eso?- entonces Steven se detuvo. Connie le vio parar y regresó sobre sus pasos para ver lo que le había obligado a frenar su carrera. En la carretera de entrada a la ciudad un gran grupo de personas estaba reunido alrededor de…algo que ninguno de los dos amigo lograba ver.

En el centro de la multitud se encontraban algunas jovencitas de agraciada apariencia. Todas delgadas, frágiles como muñecas de porcelana pero con cuerpos fuertes de guerreros. Bailarinas que andaban por la ciudad, recién llegando al hotel en el extremo exterior del pueblo.

Ciudad Playa era un lugar pequeño en el que cada evento que se celebrara era visitado por cada habitante del lugar. La llegada de las estrellas bailarinas de California era todo un acontecimiento que incluso fue reportado por un par de encargados del periódico local.

Steven y Connie se acercaron, abriéndose paso entre las piernas de los adultos y apartando a algunos niños con la educación necesaria. Llegaron al centro de la conmoción y pudieron admirar a las muchachas y a algunos de los jóvenes que también iban uniformados.

Todas las muchachas iban enfundadas en faldas de color caqui. Usaban pegadas blusas de manga larga, blancas y sacos largos en color café. Todas ellas usaban la misma ropa, excepto una.

Ella era diferente. Solo eso, no era porque ella usara una boina. Su cuerpo desprendía un aura de elegancia y delicadeza que ninguna otra podía imitar. Su andar era práctico, calculado. Sus ojos azules y cabellera anaranjada, corta y peinada hacia abajo le daban la apariencia de una mujer de ensueño. Su cuerpo era más delgado que el de las demás, pero su rostro desprendía sabiduría e inteligencia difíciles de imaginar en una adolescente.

-Steven…- intentó advertirle la chica humana, pero él no hizo caso.

Al verla ahí parada con aquella ropa…. Era ella. Tenía que serlo.

Se lanzó a correr, apartado a la gente que se le interpusiera. Las lágrimas le invadían los ojos mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de la joven bailarina. Le abrazó y se pegó a su cuerpo como si temiese perderla de nuevo.

Todo estaba bien ahora, ella había vuelto.

-¡Mira, Laila, tienes un admirador!- gritó una burlona voz femenina.

-Deja al niño tranquilo.- respondió ella.

Al escuchar su voz Steven solo podía convencerse más de que, efectivamente, era ella.

-Perla, te extrañé tanto.-sollozó él en el regazo de la oven de piel de porcelana.- Cada día, desde que te fuiste estuve cuidando el portal… Y ahora estas aquí… conmigo.-

Laila observó al chico de cabello rizado confundida. Su abrazo era fuerte, impresionante para un niño. Su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas y algunos mocos le salían de la nariz. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del niño y lo apartó. Se agachó, arrodillándose a su altura y finalmente diciendo con la vista baja:

-Lo siento amiguito.-una pausa.- Pero mi nombre es Laila Pearlman.- entonces le dio un beso al niño en la mejilla y se levantó.- Es un gusto conocer a un admirador.-

Entonces ella se fue. Caminando junto al grupo de bailarines en dirección del hotel.

-¿Perla…? ¿Laila….?-

-Vámonos, Steven.- Connie se acercó a él y condujo al ausente niño a través de las calles de la ciudad. Alejándose de aquel lugar.

-Estoy seguro de que era ella.- murmuró Steven.

-Quizás solo era alguien que se parecía a Perla.-razonó la humana de cabello castaño.

-No.-declaró Steven con firmeza.- Era ella.-

-¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?-preguntó Connie, preocupada por su mejor amigo.

-No hay muchas adolescentes que tengan una perla incrustada en la frente…- respondió Steven.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Estaba oculta bajo su gorra.-

-Eso era una boina francesa.- le corrigió Connie.

-lo que sea.- entonces Steven entró a la casa con los hombros caídos, cerrando la puerta en la nariz de una desconcertada Connie.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**Hermana**

Las tardes solían ser soleadas en ciudad playa. No esta vez. Mientras las dos mujeres recorrían las calles a paso de caminata militar iban dejando un rastro de húmedas huellas tras haber pisado los innumerables charcos que cubrían las aceras del pueblo. Se miraban cada cierto tiempo, ambas frunciendo el ceño o haciendo muecas con la boca fruncida. Estaban cansadas. Hartas de solo perseguir fantasmas.

Durante semanas, e incluso meses, se ocuparon de perseguir la sombra de quien alguna vez había sido su hermana durante la guerra. Pasaron noches sin descansar: su raza quizás no lo necesitase, pero para una Gema terrestre como la excéntrica Amatista las noches en vela eran tortura. Garnet solía mostrarse fuerte, disimulaba su cansancio, forzando a las dos entidades que la conformaban a sobre ejercitarse. Tanto tiempo de búsquedas las volvía inestables, cada vez más acabadas, pese a no envejecer.

Pero… no podían detenerse, aun cuando ambas consideraban la trágica posibilidad de que su compañera de armas se hubiese perdido, simplemente era imposible pararlas. Tanto la gema de fusión como la más joven entendían el significado de la perdida. Habían perdido aliados, amigos, familia. No era un concepto nuevo que dos fieras guerreras temieran experimentar, pero Steven. Él apenas era un niño. Su vida, si bien no fue la más normal, fue feliz. Él vivía alegremente, con un ánimo optimista difícil de imaginar en alguien que había vivido las mismas experiencias. Steven siempre conservaba una sonrisa, siempre encontraba soluciones y siempre mantenía la esperanza.

Pero a veces nuestras mayores virtudes se pueden volver en nuestros más oscuros demonios.

Steven solía tener el espíritu de un guerrero, la fuerza de un sansón, la determinación de líder, todo siempre bien armonizado gracias a su corazón lleno de amor y asombro con todo lo que pudiera toparse ante su vista, el de un niño.

Cuando Perla se fue, parte de esa característica inocencia murió. La pérdida no era nueva para las gemas, o incluso para los humanos, pero ¿Cómo explicarle eso a un niño, cuando este sabe que existe la esperanza? Perla podía seguir viva, quizás regenerándose en su gema, o quizás seguía de misión, la posibilidad era remota, pero existía.

Steven, un pequeño que creció unos cuantos años con su padre antes de ir a vivir con sus hermanas mayores. Un joven que se enfrentó a peligros que habrían traumatizado a un adulto incluso. Steven Universe, quien vivía una vida de aventuras, amigos y de una solida e inseparable familia.

Familia.

El único soporte que solemos tener cuando algo va mal.

¿Qué hacer para que un niño entienda que su única atadura a la realidad de una vida de aceptación y normalidad se ha desintegrado con la pérdida de uno de sus mayores miembros?

Perla solía ser la sentimental, quien más entendía a los humanos en tanto a intelecto, tecnologías y ciencia… Todas ellas basadas en el mismo hombre. Perla era quien se ocupaba de Steven. Ella le enseñaba lo que necesitaba. Ella fue quien siempre insistía en su cuidado. Ella era la parte sobre protectora y amable de la madre que Steven jamás conoció. Perderla a ella era como volver a perder a Rose. Era perder una parte del equipo, de la familia que ellos habían formado tras la devastación de la guerra.

Amatista y Garnet ahora luchaban por mantener a esta pequeña facción de las Crystal Gems unida.

Aquella mañana Steven se despertó de un humor considerablemente mejor. Estaba más animado que el resto de los días, iluminando la casa que durante meses estuvo maldita por las escalas de grises con los brillantes colores de su sonrisa.

-¡Chicas!-gritó él bajando de su cama hasta la cocina en dónde Amatista desayunaba una pizza entera de un bocado.-

-¿Sucede algo Steven?- se apresuró a preguntar la fusión con la preocupación oculta bajo sus gafas de plata.

-Tengo algo que decirles…-comentó el joven con un gesto de clara felicidad, estaba sonriendo.

¿Hace cuanto que no veían aquel radiante gesto?

Parecían siglos.

-Quise esperar hasta el día de hoy.-explicó Steven haciendo algunos gestos exagerados con sus manos.- Quería asegurarme de que no hubiera sido un sueño, y cómo recuerdo que sí me fui a dormir creo que no fue un sueño.-gritaba emocionado dando saltitos.

Ambas gemas sintieron aquella extraña sensación en el pecho. Como una flamita encendiéndose después de siglos de llovías continuas dentro de sus corazones.

-¡Vi a Perla ayer!-exclamó finalmente exhibiendo aquella sonrisa que el mundo tanto había extrañado.

Ellas no le correspondieron.

Steven hizo una mueca y volvió a repetir su grito con aun más euforia.

Ninguna de sus hermanas hizo un solo movimiento. Se quedaron ahí paradas, congeladas como zarigüeyas al peligro. Sus rostros paralizados con las mandíbulas en el suelo y los ojos salidos de las orbitas, literalmente en el caso de Amatista, la gema morfológica.

Tenía que haber sido un sueño. Steven solía soñar mucho con Perla desde que se fue, pero… esa sonrisa, ese brillo en los ojos. Siempre que el niño soñaba con su guardiana perdida despertaba en medio de la noche a cuidar el portal, o salía a la playa a caminar, nunca lograba llegar a la mañana sin ojeras por el insomnio.

Era diferente esta vez.

Aquella aura oscura, ese velo sobre él, se había esfumado.

-Steven…-dijo Garnet intentando que la voz no le temblará al momento de romperle su burbuja.- ¿Estás seguro de lo que viste, o creíste ver?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-Solo digo que, es muy posible, que solo haya sido una chica parecida a ella… o un sueño.- continuó la más grande las hermanas agachándose para colocar su mano y gema sobre el hombro de su querido protegido.

Él se apartó de un jalón brusco, fulminando a su hermana con la mirada.

-¡No me creas entonces, pero Connie también la vio!- entonces el chico se esfumó a la parte superior de la casa, se metió en la cama y se tapó con las cobijas hasta la cabeza.

Y ahora ellas seguían persiguiendo aquellas esperanzas.

Buscaban entre los callejones de Ciudad Playa por aquella joven que se hacía llamar Laila Pearlman, la causa de que Steven hubiese recobrado su regocijo por la vida. Tenía que verla. Tenía que saber que Steven estaba mintiendo. Habían sido meses desde la última vez que Perla fue vista, qué de pronto apareciera una muchacha bailarina con su misma apariencia era demasiado irreal.

Los carteles que anunciaban la obra se esparcían por la calles, tapizando los muros ventanas de los negocios y hogares de los ciudadanos. El color azul marino persiguiéndoles, con aquella ave sin rostro burlándose de sus meses de búsqueda y decepción. Las letras bailaban por su vista, riendo despectivamente sobre sus cabezas, repitiendo una y otra vez aquel infernal nombre y aun más demoniaco apellido.

La lluvia se había encargado de ocultar a la escasa población de la ciudad playa. Con Funland cerrado por el agua en las vías de los juegos, los negocios de comida igual de solitarios: Nadie sale a comprar una pizza o papas fritas en plena tormenta.

Y así como así ellas se encontraron recorriendo cada casa, asomándose debajo de cada piedra. Buscando fantasmas.

Llegaron a la zona límite del pueblo. Una empapada carretera, solitaria como cualquier otra, apuntando hacia los infinitos campos de trigo y maíz que separaban a Beach City del resto del mundo. Junto a la desolada carretera se alzaba un imponente edificio, más grande y lujoso que la mayoría de las construcciones de aquella zona tan aislada.

Se miraron y asintieron, como sincronizando sus mentes antes de dar el siguiente paso. Ambas avanzaron hasta llegar a la giratoria puerta de cristal. Ingresaron al curioso vestíbulo, ricamente adornado con alfombras y candeleros falsos hechos de aluminio y focos eléctricos.

Era como volver a una versión plastificada de la tierra en los tiempos en que Rose aun luchaba. Les daba escalofríos.

Por el lugar desfilaban personas de todos tamaños y colores. Hablaban, socializaban o simplemente trabajan. Algunos corrían y otros se tomaban el tiempo de pararse a admirar y adular la falsa sensación de elegancia que aquel lugar proveía.

Los ojos de las dos guardianas barrían a la multitud de turistas en busca de una figura grácil y delgada como una cigüeña. Buscaban aquella nariz como de tucán, y esos ojos azules cuales plumas de colibrí. Buscaban, buscaban, buscaban la forma de no comparar a su vieja amiga con aves terrestres.

Grupos de muchachas se reunían en las tiendas y cafés del edificio durante aquella tarde lluviosa, no fue difícil dar con el dichoso grupo de artistas, cuyos nombres se les habían quedado grabados a fuego en la mente. Las chicas y jóvenes no parecían percatarse de la presencia de aquellas dos entidades místicas en medio de una cruzada.

Los bailarines se movían con rudeza fuera del escenario, tontamente intentaban bromear con sus compañeras y quizás conseguir una noche a solas dentro de una de las habitaciones. Y las chicas les seguían el juego bastante bien, enviando evasivas o indirectos rechazos maquillados con risas y pestañeos. Por los menos dos de ellas jugaban a vencidas de voluntad con los jóvenes conquistadores, mientras que las demás se concentraban en hablar sobre lo duro de los ensayos o a analizar la obra que presentarían próximamente. Bebían café, capuchino descremado, y daban sutiles mordidas a los biscochos que sostenían en sus bien cuidadas manos. Reían de los intentos fallidos y regresaban a su conversación previa.

Ni Garnet ni Amatista le prestaron atención a las frívolas pláticas o a los temas triviales que ellas trataban. Las dos gemas estaban más bien concentradas en las figuras de sus cuerpos, en sus voces, en la forma en que alzaban los meñiques al tomar los vasos de cafeína.

No parecía haber nada fuera de no normal.

Excepto aquella muchacha.

Sentada en el centro de un grupo de muchachos avanzados en sus estudios de artes visuales y corporales. Refinada al hablar, educada al contestar a sus interlocutores. Bella de vista. Hermosa de mente. Presumida sin llegar a la soberbia. Era simplemente…

“Perfecta”

Amatista no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al verla ahí. Hablando con simples humanos, insignificantes formas de vida, _coqueteando_ con ellos. Haciendo alarde de sus conocimientos ancestrales de reprimidos orígenes. Riendo, bebiendo un té de manzanilla. Comiendo un bísquet sin azúcar con delicadas mordidas dignas del ratón más pequeño del mundo.

Se veía como ella.

Su risa era igual a la de ella.

Pero, por algún motivo, no parecía ella.

Los muchachos caza novas se alejaron al ver como las dos mujeres de curiosas vestimentas y empapadas en agua de lluvia se acercaban a su mesa. Laila se quedó sentada, calmada como mariposa acechada por un gato juguetón. Esperó a las locales excéntricas dándole sorbos mínimos a su bebida.

-Buenas tardes.-saludó con una sonrisa radiante.

Ellas dos se congelaron.

No podía ser posible.

-Perla….-murmuró Amatista mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, mojando aun más su rostro. Era un sueño. - ¡Perla!- entonces la gema metafórmica se arrojó con los brazos abiertos, estrujando la estructura ósea de aquella muchacha, quien luchaba en vano por zafarse de aquel agarre de hierro purpura.

“Te juro que jamás estuve tan feliz de ver esa sonrisa en tu cara”

Gritaba amatista por dentro, pues jamás se atrevería a decir aquello en voz alta.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella una vez superado el shock inicial. Bajó a su vieja amiga de vuelta al suelo y le miró con los ojos escondidos entre su largo cabello, con las mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza. Pero Perla solo le sonrió, una sonrisa tan genuina y amable como había sido antaño, cuando apenas se conocían.

-No te preocupes.-dijo Laila con el afán de tranquilizar a su extraña admiradora.- si quieres un autógrafo solo pídemelo.-entonces se dirigió a sus acompañantes solicitando un bolígrafo. Ellos se lo facilitaron con la velocidad de un guepardo.

Laila se agachó un poco y con una servilleta escribió su nombre y apellidos. Su caligrafía era impecable, sus curvas sobre las “E” delicadas. Y el corazoncito sobre la “I”, simplemente detallista.

-Ten.-entonces Laila le extendió el trozo de papel a su nueva amiga de piel purpura. Ella lo recibió con una ceja encarnada, volteando luego a ver a la otra mujer de tonificado físico. Los dos se quedaron viendo entre ellas un rato antes de volver la mirada hacia Laila, ella se había ido a seguir hablando con su grupo.

…

Los ensayos eran duros. Mucha gente solía creer erróneamente que las actividades artísticas no son consideradas como “físicas”. Las bailarinas de ballet de alto rango como Laila poseen las habilidades de jugadores de futbol, la fuerza y flexibilidad de artistas marciales.

Cuando la señora Romanoff dio la señal de retirada todas las almas enclaustradas en el pequeño salón de eventos del hotel respiraron con alivio. Los muchachos y las jovencitas se retiraban tomando agua y frotándose la cara y cuello con toallas pequeñas.

Conforme sus agotados compañeros salían de su confinamiento obligatorio, ella se quedó. Aun vistiendo el sencillo mono en color negro y las mallas azul marino. No sudaba ni una gota, cosa rara tras una sesión de ensayos generales de casi cuatro horas seguidas, para ella era poco. Si existía algo que Laila disfrutara era el baile. Bailar liberaba su cuerpo de los sentimientos que su alma no era capaz de soportar.

Sus zapatillas no hacían el menor ruido al deslizarse sobre las maderas del suelo. Su cuerpo fluía como el agua de un río al compás de aquella música imaginaria que le retumbaba en la cabeza.

Se detuvo.

Pasos, voces desconocidas resonaban en los pasillos del desolado auditorio. Se alejó de la pista y con cautela avanzó hasta la entrada, fuera de la puerta corrediza estaban dos niños. Uno de ellos era el que reconoció como su admirador, la otra era una niña de piel tostada y cabello de caoba. Estaban discutiendo algo.

-No creo que acepte.-dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos, como si con eso el niño fuese a cambiar de opinión.

-Claro que aceptará, es Perla.-replicó el joven de cabello rizado imitando el gesto indignado de su amiga.

Ella escuchó desde dentro, riendo un poco ante sus pequeños fans. Seguro querían hablar con ella, pedirle algún favor o una fotografía, como solía suceder en otras ciudades a dónde ella iba a presentarse.

Mientras los dos jóvenes amigos seguían discutiendo si entrar o no, ella se fue por otro lado. Subió a su habitación y se alistó para atender a sus admiradores. Vistiéndose con un pantalón de corte pecador y una sencilla blusa blanca con vuelo. Finalmente colocándose su boina marrón sobre la cabeza y arreglándola de forma que su marca de nacimiento quedara bien cubierta.

Bajo por el elevador para encontrarse a los dos niñatos sentados en el vestíbulo, aun discutiendo.

-Te dije que no estaría ahí.-le dijo la chica morena con reproche.

-Lo sé, pero yo quería que….- su lamento fue interrumpido por la familiar voz de aquella muchacha de apariencia extraña.

-Hola.-saludó Laila con una sonrisa radiante.

-Hola.-le correspondieron los niños, ambos con ojos vidriosos al ver aquel rostro de piel clara.

Se le quedaron viendo. Incómodamente para Laila. Impactante para ellos.

Connie la vio. Escuchó su voz. Pudo notar su perla. Tenía que ser ella.

-¿Están bien?-se apresuró a preguntar al ver las ausentes miradas de ellos.

Steven se sacudió la cabeza, dándole una seña a su amiga para que se despertara.

-Sí, estamos bien…-dijo Steven con la voz temblorosa por la emoción.

Silencio.

Miradas.

-Queríamos preguntarte algo.-dijo Connie intentando romper el silencio.

La joven Pearlman le observó con gracia y asintió para dejarle continuar.

-Somos….- Connie calló.

¿Qué pensaba decirle? ¿”Oye somos tus aprendices, nos enseñabas esgrima y a morir con dignidad mientras combatíamos extraterrestres que pretendían matarlas a todas”? ¡Eso no sonaba para nada bien!

-Somos grandes fanáticos de tu trabajo.-dijo ella finalmente al tiempo que componía una falsa sonrisa ante la mirada interrogante de Steven.- y queríamos saber si nos honrarías, dejándonos invitarte a almorzar esta tarde.-

Laila se quedó falsamente pensativa, colocándose la mano en la barbilla mientras observaba el ilusionado rostro de su joven y regordete nuevo fan. Eran esos momentos en los que todo su trabajo parecía valer la pena.

-Claro.-aceptó.

Ambos niños parecieron adquirir un brillo en la mirada. Como si de pronto una constelación de hermosas y desconocidas estrellas se hubiesen mudado a sus ojos.

…

Desde su llegada a Ciudad playa había recibido bastante atención por parte de los pobladores. Las mujeres y niños, los hombres e incluso el mismo alcalde le habían hablado y rodeado en cuanto pudo un pie en los límites de la ciudad. Cada habitante del pequeño poblado pesquero le dirigía una sonrisa, un amable saludo o incluso le llegaban a dar abrazos, bastante seguido, debía admitir.

Caminaba esa tarde soleada junto a los dos niños que le guiaban por la desconocida ciudad. Le llevaron a disfrutar del juego de las tazas giratorias en el parque de diversiones. Por algún motivo aquel juego le causaba unas ganas tremendas de tomar té… No sabía por qué, pero era divertido pensarlo.

Luego el recorrido se extendió por los diversos negocios, en dónde una vez más fue recibida con cálidas palabras y saludos inesperados.

“En esta ciudad son sumamente hospitalarios” pensó la refinada joven al notar la cantidad de atención que recibía en comparación al resto del elenco de la obra.

El pequeño tour por la ciudad concluyó con un almuerzo en el célebre negocio de Pizzas de Pescado. Sonaba asqueroso, tanto que Laila quería vomitar de tan solo escuchar el nombre, pero por cortesía a sus anfitriones se reprimió las nauseas y entró al pequeño establecimiento.

Una vez dentro los tres visitantes fueron recibidos por un hombre de tez morena con una redecilla sujetando su cabello de avellanas.

-Buenos días, Steven, Connie…-saludó alegre el hombre, se detuvo.

La radiante mujer que cruzaba por su puerta era nada más y nada menos que una de aquellas heroicas damas que habían salvado a su familia de ese maldito pez globo durante la parrillada en la playa noroeste.

-¡Perla!-exclamó el Kofi dándole un rápido abrazo a la muchacha y luego arrastrándola por el local hasta una mesa desocupada en dónde la sentó para luego retirarse directo a la cocina.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó ella un tanto consternada por el comportamiento del pizzero.

Los dos niños se miraron entre ellos con la duda tatuada en la cara.

-No lo sé.-se limitó a responder Steven mientras se encogía de hombros.- Tú conoces a Kofi, él puede ser un poco impulsivo.-

Laila se ponía de pie justo en ese momento, se levantaba con la intención de ir a aclarar su duda con el dueño del lugar, pero su ascenso se vio frenado al momento en que escuchó aquel nombre.

“Kofi” repitió mentalmente con la vista desorbitada.

-Gracias por salvar a mi familia.- escuchó al lejana voz de alguna persona, con el rostro desdibujado por su mente. No podía verlo, pero su voz era exactamente igual a la de….

-¡Ah!-exclamó ella mientras caía al suelo, alcanzando a frenar el golpe con las palmas sobre las baldosas.

-¡¿Estás bien?!-se alarmaron los dos niños al verle caer de manera tan repentina y abrupta.

-Sí.-dijo ella al levantarse y sacudirse el polvo invisible de la ropa.

-¿Qué sucedió?-cuestionó Steven expresando su preocupación al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-Nada, yo solo… perdí el equilibrio… Un efecto de pasar mucho tiempo ensayando creo.- se excusó Laila formando su sonrisa falsa más convincente. Los dos niños no dijeron nada. Se limitaron a sentarse y esperar a que Jenny se acercara con su comida.

En cuanto la pizza llegó, Laila se apresuró a probar un bocado. Masticándolo con fuerza casi innecesaria. Pasaron solo unos minutos de silencio mientras los tres comían la pizza con aquel curioso regusto a atún y sardina.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, jovencito?-preguntó la bailarina tras haberse pasado el bocado.

-¿Qué hay de qué?-se confundió el Crystal gem.

-¿Ya sabes, tu escuela, amigos, la familia? ¿Qué me cuentas?-aclaró ella mientras recargaba sus codos en la mesa para ver con claridad a su anfitrión.

Los ojos de Steven se volvieron a iluminar ante aquella pregunta. Era el momento perfecto para despertar a la Perla dormida dentro de Laila.

-Pues vivo con mis hermanas mayores.-comenzó él ante la mirada atónita de ella.- Una de ellas es Garnet, siempre me cuida de los peligros y espanta a los malos.-relató el niño eufórico.- Y mi otra hermana se llama Amatista.-

“Sus padres debieron ser geólogos” se burló Laila en su mente para no interrumpir al joven fanático.

-Ella es muy divertida, siempre me enseña nuevos juegos y comemos juntos en la gran rosquilla. A veces me juega bromas pesadas, pero aun así no la cambiaría con nada.-

Ella escuchaba con atención, era tan divertido ver al tal Steven hablar de esa forma de su familia, parecía que realmente les apreciaba mucho.

-Y por último mi hermana Perla.-

Laila se congeló.

“Perla” el nombre le retumbó en la cabeza durante unos segundos. Repitiéndose sin cesar como un eco dentro de una infinita cueva de olvido.

-Perla es mi hermana mayor, ella siempre me cuidaba y me ayudaba a organizar mis cosas, era muy buena en ello.-

“Como yo”

-Además de que siempre procuraba enseñarme cosas. Me protegía cuando Garnet no podía y solía emocionarse cuando le pedía consejos. Muy buena y sumamente inteligente.-recitó Steven aquellas palabras que parecían habérsele atorado en el pecho durante aquellos meses de ausencia… Ella estaba ahí, podía escucharle, podía verle. Steven siguió.- Y tenía mucha disciplina, era muy dedicada. Amaba el violín y se interesaba mucho por el conocimiento, como la tecnología y las estrellas.-

Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos al notar la forma en que su admirador hablaba.

Cada verbo era pronunciado en pasado.

Perla seguramente ya no estaba con él.

-Sin mencionar que amaba las artes, sobretodo el baile.-concluyó Steven con un brillo en sus ojitos negros, mirando directamente a Perla, buscando en su mirada algún indicio de memoria o recuerdos, de reconocimiento. Pero no.

El rostro de Laila solo reflejaba una profunda pena. Un dolor que le oprimía el pecho al ver la ilusión inocente en el rostro de Steven Universe. No quería decepcionarlo. No quería decirle que ella no era su hermana. Él corrió a abrazarle dos días antes, seguramente pensando que ella era su pérdida familiar. No quería decirle algo que rompiera aquella sonrisa en su rostro infantil. No quería, pero debía.

La tal Perla se había ido.

-Tus hermanas suenan como personas sumamente encantadoras.-dijo ella tragándose las ganas de llorar.

-Especialmente esa Perla.- entonces le dio un sorbo prolongado a su soda de cola. Evitando a toda costa la mirada de los niños.

Los hombros de Steven se cayeron. Su vista parecía desenfocar ante las palabras de Laila.

-Tú eres Perla.-murmuró él dirigiendo una mirada furtiva hacia Connie, ella negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Disculpa?-exclamó ella ante las farfulladas del muchacho de ropa rojiza y estrella en el pecho.

-Tú eres mi hermana, tú eres Perla, eres ella.-gritó Steven poniéndose de pie.

Ese día no había muchos clientes, por lo que a nadie le pareció importar el arrebato de un joven en plena depresión.

-¡Tú eres Perla! ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas a Garnet o Amatista?-se desesperaba el joven con cada negativa que recibía de la bailarina extranjera. Ella estaba nerviosa, cansada emocionalmente y harta de fingir que pasar tiempo con ese niño podría hacerle bien.- ¿Y cómo explicas esa Perla que tienes en la frente, eh?

-¡No!-respondió ella finalmente.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la pizzería, donde no es escuchaba ni el crepitar del fuego en los hornos.

Con lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas blancas se puso de pie y volvió a gritar:- ¡No!, ¡No la recuerdo porque no soy esa Perla de la que todos hablan! ¡Mi gema es solo un defecto de nacimiento! ¡Mi nombre es Laila, _Laila Pearlman_! ¡Solo eso! - tras haber liberado aquella frustración se alejó. Arrojando un billete de cien dólares sobre la mesa para luego salir corriendo del establecimiento con el agua cayendo de su rostro y su corazón partido en dos partes irregulares al haberle gritado a un niño de esa forma.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3:**

**Hogar**

Para ella era una palabra sin significado. Hogar, no era más que un simple conjunto de letras acomodadas en un orden que pretendía hacerte sentir algo.

Cuando solemos escuchar esta palabra vienen a nuestra mente los recuerdos de nuestra familia, de nuestra ciudad, de nuestra vida. Un hogar no es solo una casa, pero tampoco son las personas. Hogar en dónde uno puede actuar por sí mismo, dónde si quieres puedes bailar en camisa y calcetas sin temor a ser juzgado por la crítica sociedad. Cuando vemos la palabra hogar, pensamos en cosas buenas, malas, graciosas, trágicas, dolorosas e irremplazables.

Pero ella no.

Para la joven señorita Pearlman esta palabra carecía de tanto significado como la nada. No es como si ella fuese capaz de recordar más allá de sus años en el internado californiano de artes. No le agradaba la sensación de la palabra, eran solo grafías plasmadas en papel o puntitos en una pantalla electrónica, no eran más que símbolos que deberían decirte algo.

Tenía amigos, sí. Vivía su vida yendo de un lado a otro, viajando con un grupo de jóvenes con su misma pasión. Ella interpretaba el papel perfecto de la protagonista de su obra predilecta, pero…. No era eso lo que ella quería.

Bailar, bailar era su pasión. Y disfrutaba pasar tiempo ensayando y saliendo con sus coquetos compañeros de gira. Ella famosa, a dónde fuera le reconocían y le alababan por sus maravillosos pasos y dramatismo de interpretación. Claro que tenía dinero, pese a que la mayoría se iba en sus gastos personales durante las giras de producción escolar. Asistía al instituto artístico más prestigioso de toda América.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

 _Un hogar es una buena idea_ , le susurró su subconsciente mientras caminaba.

Ella alzó la cabeza al escuchar aquel callado murmullo en su mente. Volteó de un lado a otro para regresar a la realidad de la que se había ausentado al caer en su estado pensativo.

Sus compañeros caminaban a su lado, algunos de por delante, otros atrás. Todos juntos, pero separados de alguna forma, haciendo platicas que no todos eran capaces de seguir. Y Laila, ella se encontraba junto a Nat, la joven de ascendencia rusa-americana. Su compañera se quejaba de algunas cosas con la otra bailarina que les acompañaba.

Todos se paseaban con cierto aire de superioridad entre los ciudadanos comunes de la ciudad costera. Alzando las barbillas y andando con soltura, dejando ver su inconmensurable auto confianza. Pero ella no. Mientras se había perdido en su propia realidad mental, Laila había descuidado la imagen que, se supone, debía dar al estar con el resto de los estudiantes. A diferencia de los otros príncipes y damas juveniles, que se pavoneaban a más no poder, ella estaba decaída. Con las manos metidas dentro de su chaqueta verde menta y arrastrando los pies al ritmo de un deprimente jazz. Su mirada perdida en el infinito del mar, pensando en mil y un cosas que hacían caer sus hombros y el resto de su elegante postura. Dándole así una apariencia como de buitre anciano.

Sus amigos reían, pero el rostro de Laila permanecía estático, congelado en una mueca de preocupación, con el seño ligeramente fruncido y el borde de los labios sangrante gracias a las constantes mordidas que ella misma se proporcionaba cada que lo creía conveniente. Caminaba a la par de los otros, pero sin prestarle atención a anda en realidad.

Su mente solo estaba concentrada en algo.

Hogar.

Si hogar en dónde te sientes tú mismo… Si esa palabra significaba poder estar en dónde tu corazón te pide estar…. Entonces ella tenía motivos para pensarlo. La tarde anterior había sido bastante intensa, con aquellos molestos flashazos de una vida que ella no conocía y la intervención del joven fanático.

Toda la tarde y hasta deshoras de la madrugada, Laila, había estado pensando en la expresión del niño. Sus ojos llorosos y su voz cargada de esperanzas muertas, asesinadas y apuñaladas por la espalda por la propia mano de Laila. No podía evitar preocuparse por el tal Esteban, o cualquiera que fuera su nombre. Era solo un niño, un niño que había perdido al que podría ser el miembro más importante de su familia, y sino con el que más se entendía.

Y el hecho de que el pequeño admirador fuese capaz de llegar a confundirla a ella con algo que para él era sinónimo de hogar…. Era simplemente contradictorio. Ella, la gran Laila Pearlman, quien había salido del fango hacia apenas unos meses y ahora se regodeaba en las alturas de la fama dentro del teatro nacional. Ella, que siempre fue solitaria, incluso cuando la gente le rodeaba a montón. Ella, una nómada sin vocación que bailaba para satisfacer a su mecánico corazón. Ella, aun siendo todo eso, era parte de la ilusión que Steven tenía de la palabra hogar.

-Mira allá, Laila.-entonces el huesudo codo de una de sus compañeras de habitación se le encajó entre las costillas. Salió de su estado zombi durante un segundo para voltear a ver a Abigail con una mueca de molestia por la interrupción a sus depresivos pensamientos.

-¿No es ese tu pequeño fan?- le dijo la chica de cabello rojizo y rizos perfectos con una sonrisa, apuntando una uña esmaltada hacia el niño de sandalias y pantalones de mezclilla.

Como si sus palabras hubieran sido el ruido de una envoltura de dulce en plena clase de algebra, los dos mencionados alzaron la cabeza, sincronizados por la llamada indirecta del caprichoso destino.

Steven observó un momento a la muchacha que él sabía era Perla. Ella lucía como si no hubiese dormido en cien años, algo que realmente llegó a suceder, pero el joven gem no podía saberlo. Y él no estaba diferente, algo desaliñado para el gusto de la refinada pajarilla Pearlman, con unas bolsas ligeras colgándole bajo los parpados y el cuerpo en la misma posición que Laila, acabado, cansado.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, intentando descifrarse mutuamente, como si el simple contacto visual fuese suficiente para comunicar todos aquellos sentimientos que ambos se habían guardado. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se quedaron viendo, a una distancia bastante incómoda para iniciar una conversación normal. Y con sus respectivos acompañantes paralizados, callados, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar al extraño hechizo petrificador que había golpeado a sus amigos.

Tanto los compañeros de Laila como la propia Connie y las Crystal Gems estaban ahí, presas de la misma atmosfera de mutuo reconocimiento y a la vez total ignorancia que cubría a sus amigos. Las otras personas pasaban por la calle, ignorando por completo al numeroso grupo de gente y extraterrestres congelados en plena calle pública.

Pasaron segundos, eternos segundos de silencio y mutua observación, antes de que alguno reaccionara. No cruzaron palabras, nada fue susurrado entre aquellos dos heridos seres durante su contemplación. Y aun así, cuando el mágico manto parecía que se había retirado, siguieron callados. Steven observaba a los ojos azules de su vieja hermana, y ella veía los negros profundos del niño. Había tanto que decir, y tan poco tiempo.

Laila, junto con el resto de su equipo se retirarían de la ciudad el día después de la función. A penas faltaban unos días para ello. Era simplemente poco. Steven lo sabía, y aun con el corazón estrujándosele en el pecho, las lágrimas amenazando con salir, no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a la joven y luego salir corriendo.

-¡Steven!-gritó ella, echando a correr detrás de él.

-¡Laila!- exclamaron los artistas al ver a su compañera perseguir al niño de cabello rizado.

El grupo de jóvenes estuvo a punto de salir corriendo detrás de su amiga, pero las intimidantes miradas y dientes que las Gems les mostraban parecieron suficientes para convencerles de no haber visto nada. Los adolescentes se alejaron del lugar silbando notas que pretendían disimular su presencia.

Las gemas y la humana de piel tostada se miraron por un segundo, un segundo antes de salir corriendo detrás de Steven y la tal Laila Pearlman.

**…**

Steven corría con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le daban. Sudando y con las gotitas de líquido resbalándose por su piel de una manera sumamente incomoda mientras escapaba del fantasma de su hermana.

Pero ella era más alta, con sus largas y graciosas piernas de grulla oriental, fue capaz de alcanzar al muchacho con mucha facilidad. Al llegar junto a él, le tomó por los hombros, pero gracias al impulso que ambos llevaban terminaron rodando en la arena de la playa sin la oportunidad de detenerse.

Cayeron de forma estrepitosa, entrándoles arena en dónde no se supone que la arena debe estar. Todos despeinados y sudados, mirándose con cierto dolor silencioso. Ambos se levantaron, Steven con la intención de volver a huir y Laila con el propósito de hablar. El joven Universe logró avanzar un par de centímetros antes de que las firmes manos de Laila le sujetaran el brazo derecho, obligándole a permanecer en aquella playa.

-Steven….-comenzó ella agachando la mirada, dispuesta a disculparse, pero sin la suficiente determinación de verle a los ojos.- Yo….-

Durante el segundo que su vista vaciló, logró ver una enorme y majestuosa figura a espaldas del chico. Ella se quedó quieta, admirando al gigantesco monumento ancestral. Con la vista perdida en las múltiples manos y en los dos rostros de la montaña. Steven vio la fascinación de la chica y se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrar su hogar, la pequeña casita en el vientre del titán.

Con un gesto de curiosidad regresó sus ojos hacia Laila, quien observaba la playa con nueva visión. Absorbida por los detalles del moribundo templo. Y Steven creyó ver aunque fuera por un segundo aquella chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos azules.

-¿Quieres ir a ver?-ofreció él, ignorando por completo sus impulsos anteriores.

Ella le miró con desconfianza a causa del cambio tan repentino de humor… Pero su sonrisa. Ver ese brillo estelar en los ojos negros de Steven era algo especial, por la forma en que habían hablado el día anterior se notaba que en realidad no era algo que se viera todos los días. No quería que el niño perdiera esa flama, que ahora parecía incluso alumbrar los pesimistas impulsos de la propia Laila.

Ella asintió sin decir palabra.

Steven le tomó de la mano y la arrastró con delicadeza hasta la entrada de la casa. Junto a la escalera, dónde ella se detuvo unos segundos a observar los detalles de la mujer gigante que posaba majestuosa ante sus ojos mortales.

Steven le indicó que subiera por la escalera, ella obedeció sin dejar de escanear el paisaje. Cuando ambos estaban por abrir la puerta y entrar a la pequeña cabaña una voz les llamó la atención. Steven se volteó, recargándose en el barandal para observar como Garnet, Amatista y Connie llegaban corriendo a la playa.

-¡Steven!-había gritado la gema de fusión en cuanto el joven estaba por abrir la puerta.

-¡Garnet!-gritó él con una media sonrisa, feliz, pero avergonzado por sus repentinos impulsos.

Las tres chicas se acercaron trotando hasta la casa, llegando Amatista y Garnet a la puerta de un salto poderoso, mientras que la humana se contentó con subir las escaleras.

-Hola, chicas.-dijo el niño Universe evitando la mirada de sus amigas y hermanas.

-Steven ¿Qué te sucedió allá?-preguntó la gema morfológica con cierta preocupación hacia su viejo compañero de aventuras.

Él no dijo nada.

-Fue mi culpa.-terceo la bailarina de piel blanca con un rubor azulado en las mejillas. Todos le observaron arqueando la ceja, deseosos de saber el porqué de tal declaración. Incluso Steven le miró con aquellos ojos de duda.

-Ayer….-inició ella frotándose un brazo.-tuve un pequeño desacuerdo con él.-señaló a Steven con la barbilla, pero a todos les pareció que usaba su gran nariz.- por un segundo me sacó de mis casillas… y no me pude controlar….-

Ninguna de las extraterrestres presentes podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Si esa muchacha en realidad era Perla ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera lastimado a Steven, de ninguna manera posible… Ella debería procurar su cuidado y sobreactuar cuando algo potencialmente peligroso fuese a sucederle al hijo de Rose Cuarzo….

Pero las Gems tampoco podían olvidar lo susceptible que Perla solía ser a las emociones humanas, por más control que ella deseara tener… siempre terminaba reaccionando de una manera extrema. No se enojaba, pero cuando lo hacía ella gritaba. No lloraba, pero cuando lo hacía, sus lágrimas hubieran servido para rellenar cincuenta océanos. No se preocupaba…. Bueno, eso sí lo hacía bastante.

La chica de piel purpura y la de cabello geométrico se miraron un segundo. Luego esas mismas miradas se dirigieron a la humana del grupo. No hubo palabras, pero la joven aprendiz de morena tez se retiró con un sencillo “Hasta luego”. Dejando a las gemas reunidas en el pórtico de la cabaña.

-¿Quieres pasar?-ofreció la líder de las Crystal Gems al ver la incómoda mirada en el rostro de la muchacha. Esta asintió con el sonrojo azul aun presente en su rostro.

Abrieron la puerta y los cuatro entraron a la casa. Con sus dudas y temores de lado, Laila pudo notar que era una casa de lo más agradable, acogedora debía decir.

-Linda casa, Steven…-aduló ella girando repetidas veces para no perderse ningún detalle de la rustica construcción.

-Y eso que no has visto lo mejor.-ante esta afirmación, la curiosidad de Laila despertó como un gato que ha encontrado un punto rojo en la pared. El niño corrió hasta una curiosa puerta decorada en la zona posterior de la casa. Siendo bañada por el invisible brillo que aquel portal desprendía. Atraída, se acercó por una plataforma que parecía hecha de diamantes, la pasó de un salto y se acercó a las gemas que adornaban la estrella en la puerta.

Un impulso desconocido le hizo tocar el marco de la puerta. Cerró los ojos, absorbida por el delicado tacto de las rocas preciosas contra sus palmas. Por algún motivo, tuvo la sensación de que algo debería de suceder, lo que fuera, un sonido, un brillo, algo, lo que fuera.

Pero no.

Cuando ella se retiró soltó un hondo suspiro de decepción al ver que la maravillosa puerta no reaccionaba a su presencia.

¿Pero porqué debería sentirse mal? Ella nunca había estado ahí, no existía motivo para sentir aquel vacio en su pecho.

Las otras mujeres se acercaron a la puerta, junto con su hermanito. Entre los tres miraron la decaída mirada de Perl…. Laila. Y con un gesto al unísono unieron sus manos y las gemas incrustadas en sus cuerpos brillaron, bañando la estancia de una luz tan pura. Laila se tapó los ojos con las manos, pasados unos segundos la iluminación desapareció y la puerta de estrella estaba abierta.

Laila les miró con gesto suplicante. Ellos asistieron a su silenciosa petición y ante el afirmativo gesto ella obtuvo su propio brillo estelar en los ojos. Se acercó al portal y perdió el aliento al ver una gran gruta acuática. Con torres que desprendían cascadas hasta un lago profundo. Era hermoso.

-Este lugar es precioso.-admitió tapándose la boca por la impresión.

-Es tuyo.-murmuró una de las gemas. Al escuchar eso, Laila de dio la vuelta y observó a Amatista, quien cruzada de brazos se acercaba hacia ella. Una vez que ambas estuvieron en el umbral, la gema de baja estatura alzó la vista hacia su vieja amiga.-Esta solía ser tu habitación.-dijo regresando los ojos hacia la perfecta y pulcra cámara.

Laila Pearlman soltó una carcajada sin malicia.

-Je, discúlpame, pero esto no puede ser una habitación…. Ni siquiera tiene una cama o algo así.-señaló ella con las risas atorándosele en plena garganta.

-No te agradaba tanto dormir.-agregó Amatista.

-Aun así, esto no puede ser un cuarto, no tiene nada de lo que una habitación debe tener.-

-Pero tiene piscina interna.-interrumpió Steven con una risilla. Amatista correspondió la broma con una sonora sarta de carcajadas. Laila notó el chiste y comenzó a reír un poco.

“De haber sido mío, creo que recordaría tan asombroso lugar” pensó ella con la momentánea felicidad muriendo poco a poco junto a su risa.

En medio del juguetón ambiente que se había formado, Amatista soltó una última risa y con un gesto pícaro en su rostro se dirigió a su invitada.

-¿Quisieras verlo más de cerca?- preguntó la gema purpura colocando su mano en la espalda de Laila, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

Al momento en que ella dio su aprobación, la gema terrestre dijo:-Está bien…-y aplicando fuerza con su brazo derecho empujó a la bailarina hacia la eterna piscina de agua cristalina.- ¿Así está bien?-preguntó con burla antes de ponerse a reír como hacía años no lo había hecho.

Laila cayó al agua con poca gracia, siendo arrastrada por las corrientes de la propia habitación, estas le arrastraban de manera inevitable hacia un agujero en medio del lago. Comenzó a patalear y moverse en cuanto vio al remolino oscuro que amenazaba con tragársela. Cacareando incoherencias y maldiciones mientras sus brazos alteaban con la intención de alejarse de su destino.

-¡Amatista!-gritaron dos gems con furia hacia la gema purpura, quien ya se había levantado y comenzaba a mostrar un rostro cargado de preocupación.

Garnet y Steven saltaron al agua, seguidos por Amatista. Los tres nadando en dirección de la corriente para caer en el agujero antes que Laila. Quien ahora se encontraba luchando por mantenerse a flote contra la corriente que le hundía. Presenció cuando los otros tres fueron ahogados por el agujero negro, y esto solo le alteró más. Retorciéndose en el agua con tal de no caer ahí, se agitó tanto que incluso había perdido su gorra acompañante.

Sus pies dejaron de sentir el agua. Su corazón se detuvo al momento en que notó la ingravidez del lugar en que se encontraba, estaba oscuro y el ruido del agua corriendo le acompañó durante todo el eterno vuelo. Cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto que le llevaría hacia los brazos de la muere…

Pero nada sucedió.

Unos brazos le sujetaban, cargándola como a un bebé, pero no eran los huesudos que ella esperaba de una catrina. No. Abrió los ojos.

El reflejo de su propio rostro desfigurado por el miedo le regresó la mirada. Cuando su corazón y alma se hubieron tranquilizado, y cuando su mente desechó la idea de la tumba, entonces se dio cuenta en dónde estaba. La mujer de cabello afro rectangular y piel morena estaba frente a ella. Cargándola y protegiéndola de la posible caída mortal.

-Gracias.-dijo Laila con la cara totalmente azul cuando Garnet le dejó bajar de sus brazos. 

-¿Qué es este lugar?-preguntó un tanto desorientada gracias a las cantidades estratosféricas de basura y chucherías amontonadas en grandes torres.

“Este lugar es el sueño de cualquier acumulador”

-Esta es mi habitación.-

Laila entonces vio que la traidora purpura y el joven también estaban ahí.

-¿Qué te sucede?-gritó al verla. Amatista se encogió ante la ira que la joven artista le mostraba.- ¡Pudimos morir ahí!-

-Siempre sobreactúas.-murmuró ella, para luego agregar en voz alta y con cierto toque de sarcasmo- De haber sido peligroso ¿crees enserio que te hubiera empujado?-

Laila no respondió, solo apartó la cara, indignada por el comportamiento de aquella muchacha. Evadiendo su mirada, pues realmente no encontraba más argumentos.

Con la furia aun hirviéndole la sangre en las venas, la joven Pearlman se paseó por la habitación con la vista. Corrigiendo el orden en que aquel caos había sido tirado. En su mente reorganizado y clasificándolo todo por color y tamaño.

-¿En qué piensas?- la curiosa vocecilla de Steven le sacó de su mente, volteándole a ver y con una sonrisa respondiendo:

-Este lugar necesita algo de orden, en verdad, no sé cómo alguien puede vivir aquí.-

-¡Oye!-exclamó Amatista ante el comentario.- Yo tengo un sistema, sé exactamente en dónde están todas mis cosas y, a diferencia de tu piscina, yo SÍ tengo una cama.-agregó señalando un colchón amontonado entre las cientos de pilas de basura y objetos.

Laila rodó los ojos y siguió caminando, haciendo algunas muecas de asco ante las cosas ancestrales que llegaba a encontrar, como la amigable mancha de moho en un refractario con lasaña a medio comer.

-Esto es bueno, ¿cierto?-

-No lo sé Steven.- respondió Garnet. Acomodándose los lentes mientras pensaba en lo similar que solía actuar Perla cuando entraba a la desordenada cueva de Amatista. Las gemas le siguieron para asegurarse de que no tuviera la oportunidad de perderse en los laberinticos montículos de objetos acumulados.

-Laila.- dijo la gema líder. La chica escuchó el llamado y se acercó.

-¿Sí…?- dijo, cortándose a sí misma antes de agregar “señora” a la oración.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.-

Garnet les guió hacia uno de los numerosos charcos y se arrojó a él. Luego gritando y ordenándole a Amatista que empujara a Laila por el mismo lugar.

-¡NO! ¡Aléjate de mí, Lunática!-gritaba Laila intentando escapar, pero era muy tarde. Antes de que ella pudiese avanzar un paso, Amatista ya le había empujado, y por segunda vez en el día se encontraba flotando y cayendo en los brazos de una Crystal Gem.

-¿Algo que te parezca familiar?- preguntó Garnet con su usual tono de voz, calmado y serio, aun cuando por dentro Rubí y Zafiro morían de ansiedad por la reacción de Laila.

-No lo sé.- confesó la otra. Posando sus ojos azules en la gran cámara roja, llena de tubulares estructuras en el techo y burbujas flotantes. En cuanto los otros dos miembros del equipo llegaron, Garnet les indicó silencio y quietud mientras la invitada se paseaba por las burbujas con las manos en el pecho.

_-Es lo único de podemos hacer ahora…- una voz susurraba en su mente. Con un rostro invisible que desprendía tristeza e impotencia.- Es lo único que podemos hacer para estar a salvo….-_

_Entonces una de las burbujas apareció frente a su vista, llena de fragmentos de diversos colores. Rotos, solos, muertos._

_-Deberíamos poder ayudarles.- la voz de alguien parecida a la suya respondió._

_-Esto es lo único que podemos hacer ahora, espero que lo entiendas.- entonces la burbuja desapareció en un estela de color rosa._

**…**

-¿Perla? ¡¿Perla?!-

Un par de manos le agitaban con fuerza, revolviéndole el estomago y provocándole ganas de vomitar. Entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose presa de una mujer con gafas de plata que le sostenía en el aire y le movía con fuerza, como si ella no fuese más que una muñeca de trapo.

-¡Ay!-gritó ella expandiendo sus ojos y abriendo la boca más allá de lo humanamente posible gracias al tremendo susto. Al ver su primer signo de vida, Garnet dejó a la mareada chica en el suelo.

-Lo siento, creí que la violencia sería la respuesta.- se limitó a responder la guardiana.

-¿Qué sucedió?- cuestionó la bailarina sujetándose la cabeza.

-Empezaste a quejarte de un dolor de cabeza y te sacamos del templo.-

-¿Eh?-

Ella no entendía a qué se referían exactamente ¿Dolor de cabeza capaz de noquearla?

-Lamentamos todo esto, Laila.- se disculpó Steven con los ojos rojos por el llanto.

Ella observó al joven un segundo. Tenía la apariencia de un niño. Su voz era aguda como la de un niño. Pero sus ojos carecían de aquel brillo inocente que caracteriza a los infantes. Laila odiaba verle así. Y odiaba más ser la causa de ese mismo dolor. Odiaba su apariencia. Odiaba recordarle a su difunta hermana. Odiaba darle esperanzas inexistentes.

-No, Steven.-dijo ella una vez que la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas.- yo lo lamentó, ni debí dejar que me trajeras aquí.-

Se puso en pie y con delicadeza y elegancia se dirigió a la puerta tras despedirse de sus anfitriones.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad y el recorrido por su…. Bello hogar.- dijo ella propiamente, mordiéndose la lengua para la última parte, pues son quería ofender a nadie diciéndole al lugar “casa de locos”.

Sus pasos iban en dirección de la puerta, cuando se dio la vuelta, sin poder evitarlo. Observando a las gemas y dándole una última hojeada a la casa y su normal fachada. Poniendo atención en cada detalle, finalmente posándose su vista en algunas de las fotografías colgadas por las paredes. Ya estaba en la entrada, por lo que no quiso regresar a la cocina o algún otro lugar para poder apreciar los rostros en los retratos.

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza hacia los habitantes de la casa en señal de su retirada. Al momento de acariciar el pomo de la puerta, sus ojos se desviaron como atraídos por un imán hacia la pintura más grande de todo el lugar.

Sus pupilas absorbidas por la belleza y paz que exhalaba el rostro de aquella mujer de cabello rosa y hermosas facciones. Amable y amorosa…

-¡Ag!-gruñó sujetándose la cabeza. Sintiendo como si miles de pequeñas agujas se le clavaran directamente sobre la carne del cerebro. Con especial presión sobre su frente, ahí donde yacía su inusual marca de nacimiento. Se acarició aquel tumor blanquecino mientras su cuerpo se retorcía.

Voces susurraban un nombre que no le pertenecía. Imágenes fugaces de una vida que no era suya.

Su realidad se había esfumado, dejando a una confundida mujer, bailando como borracha entre dos vidas de manera sugestiva. En una le llamaban Laila y gritaban su nombre, acercándose a ella para aliviarle el dolor. Y en la otra, monstruos y emociones le desgarraban su ser, rompiéndola como una bola de demolición a una copa de cristal.

-¡Laila!-suspiraban los cristal gems al ver como su amiga se quedaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, sin moverse, solo temblando ocasionalmente y sudando a mares.

-¿Laila?-

**…**

-¡Buenas noches a todos!-gritó uno de los bailarines a todo pulmón mientras ella se metía en la habitación junto a sus compañeras. Poco después de que Laila hubiera cerrado la puerta, un coro de golpes y reclamos se escucharan contra el escandaloso que había despertado a media institución.

-Hasta mañana, chicas.- dijo ella. Las otras apagaron las luces a eso de las once de la noche y la oscuridad bañó a la ciudad, ausente de luna aquella noche.

Y mientras todas parecían tener placenteros sueños con príncipes y fama mundial, Laila no podía dejar de revolverse en la cama como caracol atacado por sal.

Sudaba. Lloraba en silencio. Gruñía, tensando los músculos y agitando los brazos como si soñara que cazaba liebres….

No.

Monstruos. Cazaba monstruos.

No.

Ellos le cazaban a ella. Y Laila no contaba con más que una espada mortal para combatir a las bestias que le arrebataban el aliento de los pulmones. Los titanes susurraban cosas en su mente. Le murmuraban secretos y mentiras. Recorriendo en su mente como víboras traicioneras, amenazando con acabarle desde dentro. Intentaba resistirse, pero ellos eran fuertes. Ellos eran malos. Ellos tenían el poder de matarla.

Y lo hicieron.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**Dance of swords**

Se dice que la depresión es la carga inevitable y excesiva del pasado. Como un velo oscuro que se posa sobre tu vista, dejándote ciego al sendero delante de ti, forzándote a volver la mirada y contemplar todo tu pasado. Tus ojos se empapan de recuerdos y memorias que hace años que se han ido para jamás volver, irrepetibles, valiosas, hermosas… Y mortalmente peligrosas.

Connie lo sabía muy bien.

Ella jamás había creído que la compañía de Steven se volvería tan solo eso, un recuerdo borroso de un tiempo de efímera belleza, ido para no regresar más que para torturar su mente. Sí. El muchacho estaba ahí, sentado a su lado, presente en cuerpo, sin embargo, ausente en tanto a espíritu.

¿Cuánto tiempo había soportado así? ¿Cuántos malditos meses se preocupó por Steven? Ni tenía una respuesta clara a esas interrogantes. Su mente, al igual que la de su amigo, era un revoltijo irremediable de pensamientos oscuros. Ella le observaba con pesar, ¿Qué había hecho mal?, ¿Acaso todas esas horas junto a él no habían bastado?, ¿Y las noches que velaba con al joven guardián junto al portal?

“¿Qué más quieres de mí?” gritó ella en silencio, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre los cojines del sofá. Su rostro estaba rojo, ardida por el coraje y el dolor de no poder expresarse. Amaba a Steven, pero su propia impotencia le hacía odiarlo.

Detestaba con toda el alma no poder protegerle de sus propios sentimientos. Odiaba no ser capaz de cuidarle. Su juramento nunca fue en vano. Desde el primer momento en que pisó esa arena y tomó la espada, se había prometido a sí misma y a Perla que, de ser necesario, daría su vida por el bienestar de Steven. Ahora, no existía nada que hacer. Las heridas del joven eran más profundas qué las que una espada pudiese causar, más duraderas y dolorosas que las de cualquier arma.

Connie estaba lista para enfrentar cualquier reto. Se había fortalecido por meses como una guerrera, capaz de batirse a duelo con cualquiera que representase un peligro para su amigo. Pero esto. La situación era diferente. Este golpe había sido emocional y, por supuesto, mental.

El dolor del corazón no puede sanarse tan rápido como una gema rota o una estocada. Steven era conocido ahora por su mágico poder de sanar, de curar incluso a los miopes ojos de una joven que apenas había conocido. Él era el único en este mundo con el poder de curar, a todos, cualquier mal o herida, salvo las propias dolencias.

Había sido un golpe demoledor para el joven, pero aun más para los que estaban junto a él.

Su dolor no solo les afectaba. Su padecimiento era algo que incluso llegó a afectar sus estilos de vida. Todos se alejaron de muchas cosas. Todos sus amigos y familiares dejaron a un lado lo que amaban e incluso lo que les apasionaba solo para estar con él. No para compartir aquel demoledor sentir, sino para ayudarle a soportarlo.

Connie, las Gems, su padre…

Los cuatro pilares que ahora sostenían la mente de Steven apegada a la realidad.

Ella no podía evitar sentirse furiosa con Steven. Todo lo que Connie quería era saltar, tomar a Steven de los hombros y gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que se olvidara de todo lo demás. Todo lo que Connie quería era ver a Steven convertido en un hombre de nuevo, y no en una sombra traslucida de lo que alguna vez fue.

¿Acaso existía fracaso mayor? ¿Existía una peor deshonra?

Ella era el guardián, ella era el caballero que debía protegerle del mundo. Pero, ¿Cómo proteger a alguien de sí mismo?

— ¿Steven…?— dijo ella, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta con la malla metálica. — ¿Quieres ir a pasear a la playa? — preguntó componiendo la sonrisa más falsamente enternecedora que pudiese existir.

En respuesta, él solo alzó los hombros para luego dejarlos caer. Indiferente, desanimado, ausente. Solo, ausente.

“¿Por qué, Steven? ¡¿Por qué?!” el rostro moreno de la chica estaba pintado con un rojo sangre, a juego con su iracundo pensamiento. “¿dime de una maldita vez lo que hice mal?, ¿Qué faltó?”

“¿Qué no hice por ti?”

Y con la furia ardiendo en su pecho, y retumbando hasta su estomago, la muchacha se puso en pie; sin esperar algún comentario de la estatua viviente, se retiró de la casa, azotando la puerta con el mosquitero y dando fuertes pisotones desde la escalera de madera hasta las blandas arenas de la playa.

Con pesar y severo arrepentimiento ahogándole, corrió por la playa. Sin importarle que los granitos cristalinos se le metieran entre los calcetines y le picaran los dedos. Sus ojos luchaban, una batalla impredecible contra las aguas que amenazaban con brotar de ellos. Aceleraba por ratos. Aquella región de Ciudad Playa había sido siempre un lugar solitario. Quizás era por eso que le gustaba ir. Amaba pasar tiempo sola, sólo ella y un buen libro del Perrocóptero o de aquella maravillosa heroína mágica y su halcón…

Pero eso era antes de conocer lo que Steven tenía para ofrecerle.

Como cualquier chica nerd de los libros, ella soñaba con una aventura, ella quería salir de su controlada rutina y ver el mundo, descubrir nuevos. Aprender cosas, tener amigos mágicos o simplemente saber que todo era real. Encontró más de lo que podría haber soñado junto a ese joven héroe sin brillante armadura.

Y pese a todo lo anterior, ella no amaba eso de Steven. Las aventuras mágicas y los peligrosos retos eran algo pasajero, lo que Connie siempre apreció de Steven era su amistad. Ella amaba que el joven Universe fuese lo suficientemente honesto con ella, siempre le incluía en lo que podía y si no, le compensaba con un día de campo o un tiempo a solas. Él era todo lo que ella podía pedir, era un amigo, su primer amigo….

Y por lo visto el ultimo también.

Desde esa noche en que Perla desapareció Steven se apegó a todos los que pudo. Buscando un soporte, anclándose a todas las personas posibles. Las primeras semanas no era para tanto: sólo eran necesarias unas caricias, palmaditas en la espalda y la simplona frase de “Todo estará bien”, para que él se repusiera y volviera a reír como siempre. Conforme el tiempo pasó, también la facilidad para tratar a Steven.

Al cabo de unos meses sacarle una sonrisa se convirtió en toda una hazaña que solo algunos pocos podían lograr. El brillo en sus ojos igual que su espíritu se esfumó.

¿Era mucho pedir que el viejo Steven Universe volviera? ¿Acaso exigía demasiado?

“No” se respondió a sí misma mientras sus piernas seguían moviéndose en la desconocida dirección que había tomado en medio de aquel frenesí de ira silenciosa. Sus pulmones comenzaban a protestar por la falta de aire. Su velocidad comenzó a disminuir, no como el acelerado corazón que palpitaba en su pecho.

Jadeó durante minutos largos bajo el caluroso día que el sol había creado aquel verano. El sol le había logrado sacar unas buenas gotas de sudor que ahora le resbalaban por la frente y se perdían en la seca arena bajo sus pies. Al observar las gotitas desaparecer, presas del seco material que las absorbía, Connie Maheswaran se talló los ojos, ahuyentando las saladas lagrimas que ahora se mezclaban con su sudor. Lloraba, gimiendo en silencio, oculta de cualquier otra persona o extraterrestre que pudiese oírla.

Sus ojos, hinchados como de costumbre, veían fugazmente los acontecimientos que le habían orillado a estar en dónde se encontraba. Las noches en vela con Steven. Las tardes a su lado. Las sesiones de lectura juntos. Los días que faltó a la escuela. Los regaños de sus padres por descuidar sus labores. Los castigos, finalmente evadidos por su habilidad para escurrirse en las noches fuera de la casa.

Sus notas bajaron, sus compañeros se mantenían alejados de ella. El estrés provocado por la condición de su mejor amigo solía hacerle un poco irritable ante cualquier mínimo impulso externo. El sueño no ayudaba. Y sus padres criticándole y reprimiéndole solo empeoraban todo.

Ciudad playa, el pueblo entero estaba al tanto de la depresión del joven hijo de Greg, todos procuraban ayudar en lo que pudiesen o simplemente no estorbarles a lo que ayudaban. Todos los habitantes del pueblo sabían de lo duro que se la pasaba Steven, pero ninguno se preocupó por saber sobre los momentos que pasaban aquellos pilares.

Connie, Greg, las Crystal Gems restantes. Ellos eran los que se llevaban la peor parte.

“¿Y por qué sucedió todo esto?” se preguntó ella con rabia.

— Esto…— murmuró ella entre dientes, raspándose la garganta al hablar de una manera tan rencorosa. — ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —gritó finalmente a la imagen mental de aquella figura grácil y azul.

—Todo esto es tu maldita culpa. — sollozó ella una vez más, pateando la arena y agradeciéndole a su madre por no permitirle cargar la espada a todos lados.

Estaba mal odiar. Ella nunca odió nada. Ni siquiera el sobrevalorado final de su saga favorita. “Odio” era una de las palabras más feas presentes en su extenso vocabulario. Sin embargo, era la más adecuada para describir su sentimiento hacia la joven estudiante y bailarina que ahora mismo se hospedaba en el hotel más lujoso de todo el pueblo. Odiaba a Perla, le detestaba por haberse ido, pero más aun por haber vuelto.

Si ella se hubiese desaparecido por completo, con el tiempo sería posible curar a Steven. Con ella de vuelta era una hazaña imposible de realizar.

—Steven…—se lamentó Connie en voz baja, cayendo sobre sus rodillas en la ardiente playa arenosa. — Entiéndelo —otro grito. —Entiende que. —una profunda respiración y un suspiro final antes de dejar que toda la frustración y la impotencia almacenadas en su corazón salieran disparadas en una sola frase: — ¡Entiende que todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti! —

**…**

Aquella aplastante sensación solía acompañarle desde que su día empezaba al salir el sol hasta el momento en que sus ojos se cerraban en las noches de brillantes estrellas. Nunca se la podía sacudir del cuerpo… Aunque quizás se encontraba en su mente.

El vacio interior, el miedo, aquel que sueles sentir cuando eres invitado a una fiesta llena de desconocidos y pierdes al único amigo que te acompañaba, quedándote solo y atrapado en un mar de gente que no le importa en lo más mínimo tu presencia y tú sientes como un blanco, o mejor dicho una roca, hundiéndose cada vez más en el profundo lago tras haber rebotado sobre la superficie.

Esa tarde, mientras se recargaba en la pared fuera del hotel y aspiraba con fuerza su cigarro, pensaba en todas estas cosas. El recital estaba a solo dos días y ella aun sentía aquella maldita y aplastante sensación de vacío.

¿Por qué? Generalmente estaría emocionada por la oportunidad de mostrar al mundo sus habilidades artísticas, el bailar era aquella actividad que le liberaba del estrés y el dolor que siempre cargaba en su espalda. Entonces ¿Por qué no se sentía emocionada?, ¿Por qué el dolor seguía ahí?, ¿Qué tenía de especial esta presentación?

—Steven, eso es lo que tiene de especial. — murmuró ella al tiempo que dejaba escapar el oloroso humo de su sistema.

Se le quedó mirando. Maravillándose de la belleza del mismo, la forma en que volaba y se retorcía en distintas figuras. Era arte, arte hermoso y de tiempo limitado, pues estos gases siempre se disipaban en el ambiente. Era una de las pocas razones por las que verdaderamente amaba el vicio, amaba tener ese tubito entre sus dedos y sentir el control de algo en su tormentosa vida. Amaba el olor y las formas de aquel humo, el que bailaba con tanta gracia como ella y, al igual que Laila, se desvanecía en el aire tras su presentación estelar.

En cuanto la fábrica de nicotina se extinguió, ella lo arrojó al suelo y lo pisó con sus zapatos de suela baja. Sacó otro de la cajetilla, al tiempo que su espalda enfundada en cuero negro regresaba a su lugar en la pared.

Sus ensayos habían terminado hacia unos minutos y ahora lo único que la joven Pearlman quería, era relajarse, intentar olvidarse del resto del mundo, del ensayo, de la instructora, de sí misma incluso.

—Oh, miren eso. — ella volteó al escuchar el silbido de un muchacho. Era Roger, uno de los estelares en la presentación junto a Laila y sus compañeras. Y hablando de ellas, al menos cinco iban colgadas de sus brazos, pegándose como si fuesen calcomanías. —Regresó nuestro “Perla negra”. —rió él acercándose a Laila con una mirada picarona.

—Ahora no, Eliot. — dijo Pearlman con ojos de navaja, mirando al chico y ordenándole que dejase de hablarle si no quería salir herido.

—Lo siento, nena, pero es un poco inusual verte así. —replicó el bailarín señalando a la chica, su chaqueta de cuero y sus pantalones hasta la cintura, sin mencionar el cigarro encendido entre sus dedos.

Ella refunfuñó un par de palabras entre dientes.

—Ya lo sé. —

—No te ves bien, ¿No te gustaría salir? —ofreció él, captando la atención de la joven. — Vamos a tomar un autobús hasta el cine de la ciudad vecina…—

—Neh. —le cortó ella y con un gesto de su mano le indicó que estaba totalmente en contra de salir de la ciudad costera. — Gracias, pero creo que no tengo ganas. —

—Nos vemos luego, entonces. — se despidió Roger, alejándose a pasos cortos. Pensando con una mueca en la última vez que había visto a Laila de esa forma, habían sido meses desde que la vio fumar y mucho más tiempo aun desde que ella vistió aquellas ropas oscuras.

Sus compañeras se limitaron al silencio. Todos en la academia sabían que no era bueno molestar a Laila Pearlman, sobre todo cuando aquella apariencia volvía a ser vista. Su vestuario junto con aquel ceño fruncido eran señales claras de que no quería estar cerca de nadie. Ella solo quería estar sola, y ese cambio tan radical de su habitual y elegante ser era el anuncio, la forma en que Laila comunicaba a todos que no quería verlos ni en foto.

—Déjala, estará mejor dentro de unas horas. —comentó Erika, la chica que caminaba junto a Eliot al momento en que el autobús paró. Ella era como la mejor amiga de Laila, hasta cierto punto era la más cercana a la misteriosa joven y eso era suficiente. Roger descompuso su gesto de preocupación y atendió a las palabras de la chica.

Con una sonrisa respondió: —Está bien, supongo que lo qué sea que le molesta solo durará un rato. —

Y dicho esto, el grupo de estudiantes subieron al camión y tomaron sus lugares, decididos por completo a ignorar la rabieta silenciosa e indiscreta de su compañera. Aquella misma que ahora les observaba irse desde la entrada del hotel.

—Ah. —suspiró agachando la cabeza, con la mirada perdida en el pavimento debajo de sus zapatos.

¿Qué le sucedía? Siempre le gustaba salir con sus amigos de la escuela, siempre le había gustado explorar las ciudades a las que viajaban. Esta vez era diferente, no solo no quería salir de su hotel, esta vez lo único que quería era irse… Nunca en su vida volver a ese pueblo de sus pesadillas…

Por otro lado, tampoco quería dejarlo. Ella tenía una fuerte necesidad de estar ahí. Sólo… estar ahí. Le agradaba el ambiente: las personas, que confundiéndola con otra, siempre le deseaban los buenos días y le saludaban amablemente; los lugares; la comida- ¿Pizza de pescado? ¡Quien había sido el genio!-.

Ciudad playa era un lugar agradable. Amistoso y que simplemente no quería dejar atrás…

— ¡Oye! —gritó alguien, una persona sumamente enojada.

Laila volteó la vista, alzando sus caídos hombros al presenciar a la fúrica joven que se dirigía hacia ella.

— ¿Sí? —cuestionó la bailarina al ver a la tal Connie acercarse, dando pisotones y… ¡¿Sosteniendo una espada?!

— ¡Oye, Connie, ¿cierto?, lamento lo del otro día! —gritó Laila al ver a la morena acercársele. — ¡Siento no haberles ayudado! — a estas alturas, su cigarro ya estaba en el suelo, consumiéndose solo mientras ella se agachaba y se cubría la cabeza con los brazos, intentando protegerse de la inexistente violencia. — ¡De verdad!, ¡De veras lo siento! —

Pasaron segundos sin que la chica morena dijera nada. En aquel silencio sepulcral, Laila reunió el valor suficiente para enfrentársele. Se puso de pie, encarando a la niña. Connie solo arqueó la ceja, riendo por dentro ante el miedo que era capaz de provocarle a su antigua maestra.

—No vengo a hacerte nada. —dijo ella, bajando la monumental espada de su hombro. — solo quiero hablar contigo. —

Laila tragó grueso y replicó: —Disculpa mi sobresalto, pero la espada no ayuda mucho a que des una apariencia _amistosa_. —

—Je, lo sé. —respondió Connie con una carcajada, misma que fue respondida por Laila.

Después de un rato de triviales comentarios y risillas antes las dos, Connie se vio obligada a destruir aquel ambiente que recién se estaba formando entre ellas. Suspiró y antes de que se le saliera otra broma inocente dijo:

—Laila, necesito que me acompañes. —

Su risa cesó de golpe.

— ¿A dónde? —cuestionó la joven bailarina, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

— Sólo ven, quiero decirte algo, pero tiene que ser allá. —

Laila dudaba. No de las palabras de la niña, pero sí de sus intenciones. Esa misma chica era la que siempre parecía acompañar a Steven a todos lados. Tenía la sensación de que lo qué ella fuese a decirle no le iba a agradar.

Por otro lado, ¿Cómo decirle que no a una niña que cargaba una espada del doble de su tamaño?

—Claro, ya voy. — entonces Laila echó a correr junto a Connie. Ambas iban caminando por las calles del pueblo, hasta llegar al muelle y de ahí dirigirse a la playa más alejada de la civilización. Al ver la dirección que tomaban, Laila se apartó un poco, quedándose atrás e ignorando el llamado de la chica.

— ¿Laila…?— dijo Connie al notar el retraso de la bailarina.

— No quiero ir, no quiero verlo. —murmuró Laila, más para ella misma que para su acompañante.

—Y yo no quiero que te quedes, ya me acompañaste, deberías venir…. —

— ¡Lo lo entiendes, niña tonta! —gritó Laila, con la cara azul como el mar y un tono tan agudo como el canto de un ave. Sus manos se apresuraron a cubrir su boca, con su rostro expresando lo impactada que estaba ante su propia pérdida de control. — No quiero verlo. —repitió dándole la espalda a Connie.

Ella se acercó y con un grito preguntó: — ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no quieres verlo? —

Sus puños se cerraron, clavándose las uñas en las manos al punto de hacerlas doler. La chica de renombrado apellido se volteó y con los ojos vidriosos respondió: — ¡No quiero lastimarlo otra vez! —

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿Estás sorda? Dije que no quiero lastimarlo. — los ojos de Laila no resistirían mucho, lagunas de agua salada comenzaban a brotar de ella, empapándole el rostro y resbalando por su nariz aguileña. Entre hipidos, ella dijo: — Cada vez que lo encuentro, cada vez que nos vemos, siempre que estoy con él lo lastimo. Sé que le hago daño, sé que estar conmigo le hiere…—

—Y por eso debes venir conmigo. —dijo Connie, bajando su arma y colocándose al lado de la vieja sombra de lo que Perla alguna vez fue.

—No tiene sentido lo que dices, Connie. —

—Lo sé. —reconoció la chica de piel tostada. —Pero debes hacerme este favor…. Juro que será la última vez que buscaremos tu presencia. —

— ¿La última? —cuestionó Laila con el interés renovado en la visita.

—Sí, hemos tratado de probarle a Steven que Perla se ha ido, por meses intenté convencerle de que lo mejor era dejarla ir. —Connie entonces se colocó frente a la bailarina, observando en aquellos profundos e inundados zafiros. — Ahora tú estás aquí, y no puedes irte sin haberle demostrado que yo tenía razón. —

— ¿Razón en qué? —

—En que su hermana mayor se ha ido, y que jamás volverá. — contestó Connie.

Al ver la firmeza en su mirada, era imposible replicar en su contra. Laila se pasó la manga de la chaqueta por los ojos, pese a no servir de nada, y armó una falsa sonrisa.

—Está bien, ¿Qué debo hacer? —

**…**

El sol comenzaba a descender tras un largo día de trabajo. La luz del crepúsculo bañaba la arena con sus tonos anaranjados y rosas, creando un bello patrón sobre las baldosas y los pilares caídos. Una luz azul apareció en medio del lugar, rompiendo la armonía de colores con su repentino resplandor. Del rayo frío aparecieron tres sombras, dos de ellas de baja estatura mientras que la otra era de delegada complexión y largas piernas.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí? —preguntó la joven adulta a los dos niños.

—Vamos a tener un combate. — respondió Connie, lanzándole a Laila una espada enfundada. Ella atrapó el arma, pero le dirigió a los niños una mirada de terror, como si no fuesen otra cosa que demonios forzándole a pelear.

—No. — respondió con firmeza.

—Laila… recuerda de lo que hablamos. —le dijo Connie.

Los ojos de la bailarina se quedaron fijos en los de la joven morena, y luego se desviaron hacia los del expectante joven de cabellos rizado que esperaba sentado en las gradas de la arena. Ese brillo, esas estrellas estaban ahí. Su mirada era solo radiante al pensar en el hecho de ver a Perla combatir de nuevo. Si bien, él no apoyaba la idea de que Connie fuese su contrincante, le agradaba el pensar que alguna parte de la mente de Laila aun conservaría ese talento con la espada.

—Por favor, Laila. —dijo Connie, imitando la mirada de Steven, casi suplicándole que peleara con ella. — Después de esto te dejaremos en paz, pero por favor. —

Decirle que no a un niño era difícil, decirle que no a Connie era una tarea que requería de un alma de acero, cosa de la que Laila carecía.

Suspiró mientras desenvainaba la espada.

—Está bien. —

Las dos combatientes se dirigieron al campo de batalla. Colocándose ambas en posiciones similares, con la espada frente a ellas y las rodillas dobladas, pose clásica y recomendada para mantener el equilibrio. Laila se movía sintiéndose torpe en sus movimientos generalmente graciosos. Poniendo atención a cada gesto de la niña para imitarlo y no perder la imagen que Connie quería proyectarle a Steven.

Tras un lapso de quietud, Connie dio el primer golpe, avanzando hacia la chica de pelo anaranjado y blandiendo la espada con una gran facilidad y control. Su arma se movía cerca de Laila, rozándole la ropa, pero sin realmente lastimarle.

Impulsada por un desconocido Instinto, Laila alzaba la espada, atacando y dando estocadas que parecían corresponder con los ataques de su contrincante. Tras unos minutos, su mano y el resto de su cuerpo parecían sentirse cómodos usando el arma. AL punto de comenzar a bailar.

Sí, bailar. Cada evasión era una danza. Cada estocada, cada bloqueo y ataque eran música a cuyo compás ella se movía.

Y Connie parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía para no romperle su burbuja. Pues a pesar de estar disfrutando y defendiéndose, Laila estaba muy lejos del nivel de Perla. Sus golpes eran débiles y sus bloqueos le sacaban de equilibrio, al notar los errores, Connie bajó la intensidad de su combate.

En medio de un choque de espadas, el rostro de Laila adquirió un repentino azul. Su rostro estaba azul; sus ojos adquirieron una imagen de maniacos, con las pupilas contraídas. De pronto sus ataques se volvieron más agresivos, e incluso poderosos. Su espada amenazaba a Connie con cada paso. Era una verdadera danza de espadas. Una mortal y bella danza. Connie tuvo que sacar lo mejor de sí misma para evitar ser atravesada por la espada de Laila.

Con una estocada, Laila incluso fue capaz de dar un salto mortal hacia atrás, blandiendo el arma y apuntándola a su contrincante.

“Fallo detectado” claramente podía escuchar a la voz mecánica decir eso en su mente.

Su cuerpo se movía solo, atacando a la sombra de tonos cian que le robaba el sueño en ocasiones, y que ahora tenía la oportunidad de vencer.

—No esta vez. —gruñó la joven bailarina, sacándose la chaqueta para tener más libertad de movimiento y acabar de una vez por todas a su monstruo personal… uno de muchos.

Connie comenzó a cansarse, los golpes recibidos y los rasguños de la espada eran demasiado para ella. Laila estaba luchando a muerte.

— ¡Basta! —gritó la niña.

“No se suponía que esto sucediera” pensó, levantándose del suelo con las rodillas raspadas y ocultándose a la sombra de uno de los pilares decorados. Respirando agitadamente, intentando calmar a su galopante corazón.

En cuanto ella se perdió de vista, Laila pareció regresar a su estado normal. Sus ojos cambiaron y el azul de su rostro comenzó a desaparecer de a poco. Volteándose triunfante para ver a Steven, sus ojos brillaban con una admiración fanática.

— ¡Eso fue genial! —exclamó el joven Universe poniéndose en pie y acercándose a Laila, recibiéndola con una ovación como hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

—No fue nada…. —dijo ella, curiosa de lo qué había hecho y preguntándose el paradero de Connie.

— De verdad, fue algo increíble, Perla. —

Otra vez ese nombre.

—Gracias, Steven. — respondió Laila con un aire de incomodidad.

—Me gustaría ser tan bueno como tú con la espada. — comentó él.

—Supongo que puedes serlo, yo no soy tan…. —

Sus palabras fueron cortadas bruscamente, perdida en un recuerdo de una vida ajena.

El frío metal ficticio le atravesaba la piel. Un duro sentir de la hoja metálica rompiendo sus tejidos uno por uno hasta cruzar al otro lado.

— ¡Ah! — su cabeza.

Su cabeza comenzaba a doler. Ardía más que el mismo sol, y las lanzas de sus guardianes mentales se le clavaban por todo el cerebro. El dolor llegó a tal grado, que su cuerpo reaccionó a él. Sus piernas se movían, intentando huir del origen de aquel ardor mental. La espada de plata cayó al suelo, tintineando con un rítmico sonido al tiempo que el cuerpo de Laila tocaba el aire.

La nada.

Su cuerpo no tocaba nada más que el aire. EL viento le golpeaba la piel, abofeteándole con la realidad en que vivía. Su cabeza había dejado de doler al darse cuenta del peligro en que su cuerpo se encontraba.

Otra memoria. Otro recuerdo ajeno a su vida. Un sueño en el que caía, pero con la cintura sujeta a un lazo, duro y ajustado que le dejó una marca. Se sentía volar, el lazo le sujetó hasta que ella alcanzó algo, luego subió con el mismo cuero sujetándole.

— ¡Aaaaahhhh! — era una tortura el simple pensamiento.

Su caída hubiese sido mortal, de no haber sido por el cálido colchón que le sujetó. En su estomago podía sentir aun las cosquillas que había provocado la adrenalina, pero ya no estaba cayendo. Ahora se limitaba a contemplar los cielos tras una capa de rosa.

…

— Lamento mucho esto. —se disculpó Connie, arrepentida de verdad, llorando por el accidente que sus acciones habían provocado.

Laila no le respondió. Solo se quedó ahí, sentada con las rodillas abrazadas.

—No fue tan malo, logré atraparte. — Intentó bromear el niño, pero su broma fue dicha en tan mal momento que ni siquiera a él le dio risa. —Lo siento. —agregó.

—Mira, Perla, entiendo que estés mal por la caída, pero al menos conserva esto. — Steven se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole la espada enfundada en cuero café.

Ella abrió los ojos hasta el punto de parecer desorbitados, y se levantó. Con un grito desquiciado exclamó: — ¡Aleja ese instrumento de mí! — horrorizada por sus recuerdos falsos al tocarlo.

—Quisiera irme. —pidió.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos. Aceptando y llevando a Laila hasta el portal. Finalmente Connie se ofreció a acompañarle a su hotel, ahora que el sol se había retirado era mejor que ambas fueran juntas.

—De verdad lo siento. — expresó Connie mientras tomaban la silenciosa ruta al hotel.

“Sentirlo no es suficiente” gruñó Laila Internamente. “Son unos maniáticos y nunca en mi vida quiero volverlos a ver. Un cosa es que yo tema lastimarlos, otra muy diferente es que ustedes intenten matarme para acabar de una vez con el recuerdo de la tal Perla”.

Resentida, enojada, simplemente estaba así. Incapaz de ver más allá del odio que aquellas acciones le provocaron. Estaba dolida, no solo no ayudó a Steven, sino que además estuvo a punto de morir. Le aterraba el simple concepto de dejar el mundo. Irse por siempre y quedar como un solo recuerdo en las personas equivocadas, temía a un destino tan oscuro.

Pesadillas le acompañaron esa noche, no eran monstruos atacándole o bestias destripándola. No. Esta vez solo se trataba de niños, adultos, personas normales. Todos le sonreían, eran felices con su presencia; pero cuando ella se fue, sus lágrimas sirvieron para llenar los cinco océanos. No quería verlo. No quería irse. No quería volverse la causa de dolor de más gente.

No quería terminar como la tal Perla.

  



	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Bulgakov**

El viento nocturno de la costa era cálido y llenaba el aire de un característico aroma a sal de mar. El arrullo de las olas se mezclaba con este perfume penetrando en los hogares de cada habitante de la ciudad playera. Aquella noche, con las sudadas ropas aun puestas, Laila Pearlman yacía sobre su cama. Recostada, daba giros entre sueños, gimiendo palabras carentes de significado. Su corazón, acelerado, latía con la fuerza del agua contra una presa, amenazando con romperse y salir de su pecho.

La mayoría de las personas en la Academia no solían cuestionar los extraños hábitos de Laila. Durante más de una ocasión, se había escuchado a la joven prodigio llorar sola en su habitación, o gritar en medio de la noche. Algunas veces sus compañeros llegaban a verla, pero ella siempre les rechazaba, alegando que solo había sido un mal sueño. La mayoría de las personas se creían aquel cuento. Pero no Erika.

Es difícil conocer a una persona que nunca se ha abierto a ti. Para las alumnas fue difícil llegar a tenerle afecto a la desconocida chiquilla que un día se apareció solicitando una beca total para el programa de bailarinas clásicas. Era callada, más no tímida. Reservada. Esa era justo la palabra. No hablaba con nadie si no era necesario, pero no era despectiva al hacerlo. Le gustaba su espacio y apreciaba la privacidad. Era amable. Era misteriosa. Era atrayente. Muchos valientes intentaron pedirle citas o al menos una conversación, pero ella poseía una gracia social tan elevada que fue capaz incluso de rechazarles con palabras dulces como el azúcar. Nadie podía jactarse de conocer a Laila Pearlman.

Pero cualquier ser humanoide está obligado a convivir. Trabajar en sociedad.

Laila no era la excepción.

En algún momento, nadie sabe exactamente cuándo, la desconocida prodigio comenzó a buscar esa compañía. Acercándose y encantando a todos con aquel don que tenía para la palabra. Conoció mucha gente, de nombre y por la forma de su rostro, por sus expresiones y sus gustos. Pero no fue hasta meses después cuando ella de verdad encontró a alguien a quien llamar “amigo”.

-Laila.-susurró la muchacha apartándose un mechón de cabello suelto que caía sobre su rostro. Su voz, ronca por el brusco despertar, llamaba con delicadeza a su atormentada compañera.-Laila, está bien, Laila.-murmuraba Erika, acariciando los hombros y la cabellera de la chica que yacía sobre la cama de al lado.

Suspiró sin poderlo evitar.

¿Cuántas veces había tenido que verle así?

Aun recordaba aquella primera gira en la que se vieron forzadas a compartir habitación. Era tan raro. Casi siempre estaba en silencio, sin más palabras cruzadas entre ellas que un simple “Buenos días” o el cordial “Hasta mañana” que la señorita Pearlman le dedicaba cada noche. A veces ella no podía evitar sentirse celosa al estar junto a Laila, ella era perfecta: era amable, era delicada, tenía un talento innato para el baile clásico. Era difícil sentirse a gusto cuando la perfección encarnada estaba sentada junto a ti.

Oh, pero cómo le encantaría decir que durante esa primera ira fue cuando ambas hicieron ese clic. Hubiese sido una gran experiencia qué contar a sus familiares y otros amigos: la manera en qué un simple mal entendido obligó a la solitaria Laila a convivir con una de las chicas más invisibles de toda la prestigiosa escuela y tras una noche ya se las veía a ambas conversando y sentándose juntas a la hora de almorzar. Hubiese sido grandioso. De ser cierto.

La verdad es que pasaron muchos malentendidos antes de que cualquiera de las dos se decidiera a hablarle a la otra. Laila era reservada y Erika era un desastre con las relaciones sociales. En retrospectiva, era básicamente un milagro que ambas alguna vez intercambiaran palabras, y una fisura en la delicada tela del orden del universo que ellas se volviesen amigas.

Pero era difícil no entablar amistad con alguien cuando te ves forzado a cuidarle de su propio subconsciente durante todas las noches. Los gritos eran algo normal, pero los gemidos y el llanto pasada la media noche eran algo muy diferente. Alguna vez escuchó en la televisión que el verdadero encanto de ver una película de terror radica en una sola cosa, la música: las frecuencias utilizadas en los curiosos soundtracks de las películas de horror son horrorosamente similares al sonido más aterrador para el cerebro humano, el llanto.

Los lloriqueos de su compañera eran difíciles de ignorar y algo muy dentro de sí, instinto quizás, le impulsaba a levantarse y ponerse de rodillas junto a la cama. Acariciar su frente y sus hombros mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien eran solo costumbres, una especie de actividad que de alguna forma había llegado a unirles en un principio. Y sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, seguía ahí. Al pie de la cama con sus brazos rosando la piel de Laila, esperando con paciencia digna de un santo a que la joven de piel de porcelana fuera capaz de controlar los acelerados latidos de su propio corazón.

Laila no solía darse cuenta, pero era muy extraña la forma en que Erika comenzó a mirarle tras aquella primera noche de clandestina consolación.

Las mañanas eran tranquilas, la joven bailarina de cabello salmón despertó estirándose de brazos al tiempo que apartaba las sabanas de su cuerpo. Un quejido escapó de su boca segundos antes de por fin decidirse a abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días.- ahí estaba.

Esta vez, a diferencia de las otras, su compañera no respondió. La joven Pearlman no podía evitar alzar la ceja al ver a la chica: sentada en la cama con la espalda pegada en la cabecera, abrazándose las rodillas con el enmarañado cabello sobre su rostro.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Laila con un tinte de preocupación manchando su voz. Se levantó, acercándose a donde la joven estaba.

Bulgakov asintió, procurando esconder su mirada entre los mechones de su cabello.

-¿Estás segura?-insistió la compañera amenazando con acercarse aun más.

Otro asentimiento.

-Lo siento….-dijo Laila con el remordimiento presente tanto en su mirada como en sus palabras.- yo de verdad lamento si hice algo que te molestara….

-No.-fue la simple respuesta de Erika a las suplicas de Laila.

-¿Disculpa?

-No lo sientas.-le recriminó ella con una mirada penetrante que incluso lograba traspasar los gruesos cabellos enredados.

-Yo… no entiendo…

Erika no podía más ¿Acaso esa niña no sabía lo que le sucedía? durante horas estuvo gritando, chillando a frecuencias solo audibles por caninos, arrojando las sabanas al suelo e incluso golpeando las almohadas mientras gruñía un nombre indescifrable. Verla dormida era un espectáculo impactante pero que ella despertara fresca como si nada hubiese pasado era… impensable. Alguna secuela debía quedarle de las pesadillas que experimentaba.

-No es tu culpa, pase una mala noche, es todo.- se limitó a mentir la joven de cabello negro, su voz ronca como siempre que despertaba detonaba un disimulado desprecio.

-Ah…-suspiró la otra bailarina.

-Tú también.

-¿Eh?

No era posible para ella evitar alzar la ceja y ladear la cabeza ante la declaración de su compañera de habitación. No podía ser. Quizás la tal Laila sí tenía secuelas después de todo.

-Tú tampoco pudiste dormir bien, ¿cierto?

-No. Me fue muy difícil pegar el ojo.- respondió, en parte cierto gracias a los alaridos de la chica con la que se había visto obligada a compartir cuarto.

Una sonrisa se asomó tímida por los suaves labios de Laila, tan pura, tan genuina que se reflejó en el rostro de su introvertida compañera.

-Es muy difícil pensar en dormir cuando estamos lejos…-comentó ella, observando a Erika con los ojos perdidos en la maraña de pelos que cubría su rostro.-…de casa.

En ese momento Erika no supo decir qué pasaba por la mente de Laila, pero la verdad es que no le importaba.

Nadie sabía de dónde había salido esa joven agraciada de cabellos otoñales. Nadie sabía de su familia o si su apellido era realmente “Pearlman”, aunque tampoco había nadie que protestase al respecto; ella era una prodigio de la danza, tal era su talento que había llegado a competencias nacionales solo durante sus primeros meses de instrucción. A nadie le interesaba su origen.

Por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, Erika comenzó rápidamente a abandonar las locas teorías que los mayores solían contar a los de primer año solo para impresionarles. Laila no era una especie de extraterrestre. No era un clon. Mucho menos un refugiada de guerra.

Ella era solo una chica. Una muchacha con problemas muy similares a los del resto de la academia.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Erika se limpió el rostro, retirándose las enormes lagañas que se le habían formado durante la noche mientras se ponía de pie. Se apartó la melena de los ojos y con una sonrisa se dirigió a Laila Pearlman-

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar?-preguntó con una desconocida confianza.

Laila le observó con una incómoda sonrisa, haciendo caso pero sin quitar su gesto.

-Claro, pero soy un poco… especial con la comida.-confesó al tiempo que su rostro se iluminaba de azul.

-Eso no importa.-le respondió su compañera sujetándola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia la puerta.- Muchas aquí tienen ese problema con las “calorías”.-se burló la joven conduciendo a Laila por el pasillo y escaleras, en busca del restaurante del hotel.

-No es eso…-entonces la bailarina de piel blanquecina agachó la mirada con el rubor consumiendo su rostro.- Es que no siempre me agrada comer… creo que es algo gástrico…- explicó.

-Bueno, entonces tendrás que verme comer, porque no te dejaré ir ahora que por fin saliste de tu almeja, eh perlita.

-Supongo que podremos conversar.-añadió Laila recuperando su tono formal al hablar.

-Perfecto.- sonrió Erika acelerando el paso hasta alcanzar la puerta del grandioso restaurante.

Por detrás de la puerta de cristal se podían apreciar los costosos manteles y alfombras que adornaban el lugar. Y pese a ser temprano la mayoría del hotel estaba ahí, sentado disfrutando de un almuerzo elegante, todos los comensales vistiendo sus mejores galas y hablando con propiedad.

-Vamos, ¿qué esperas?-apuró Laila al notar el estirado ambiente.

-¿Eh? Siento que tendrás que disculparme, compañera.-dijo Erika agachando la vista y contemplando sus arrugadas piyamas con gatos en el pantalón.- pero no entraré ahí hasta ponerme algo de ropa decente.- se dio la vuelta, esperando huir del pesado ambiente social, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados por las garras de un ave de rapiña.

-Oh, pero ya estamos aquí, además de que habías dicho que morías de hambre.- la sonrisa de Laila ahora parecía una trampa, una mortal y bella trampa.

-Yo… nunca dije eso.-se excusó la muchacha de cabello negro.

-¿Segura?- entonces, y sin previo aviso, la traicionera bailarina cobró venganza. Arrastrando a su compañera y exponiéndola por todo el restaurante con la excusa de “no encontrar la mesa adecuada”.

Su rostro jamás estuvo más rojo y ardiente que aquella mañana en el hotel de San Francisco. Jamás podrá olvidar el curioso chillido que hacían sus pantuflas al pasar sobre la roja alfombra del restaurante.

**…**

Había sido gradual. Algo tan invisible que ninguna se dio cuenta.

Después de aquella mañana las cosas habían cambiado. Las tardes encerradas en las habitaciones ya no eran más cargadas de incomodidad e inexistente dialogo, el silencio al fin se había ido. Si bien les costó a ambas conseguir algo de confianza a la hora de hablar sobre temas personales lograron entablar una relación más allá de lo meramente profesional.

Algunas veces veían películas. Otras se dedicaban a estudiar. A veces bailaban. Pero no siempre estaban juntas.

-¿Tienes que ir ésta noche?-preguntó Laila con un pequeño puchero adornándole los labios, su seño fruncido no hacía más que enfatizar la inevitable adorabilidad de sus facciones.

-Sí, pero podrías venir.-le respondió Erika, quien se observaba en el espejo intentando descifrar cual de los adornos para el cabello le quedaba mejor a su tono de piel; no estaba completamente convencida del color escarlata, pero tampoco le encantaba carmín, de hecho, comenzaba a inclinarse por el carmesí. Hasta que Laila le sacó del apuro.

-¿Sabes? Creo que el granate es tu tono de rojo.- levantándose, Laila le facilitó un listón del color antes mencionado, acariciándolo con cierto anhelo… por algún motivo.

-Gracias.- sonrió la muchacha de pelo obsidiana tomando la tela que su amiga le ofrecía.

Continuaron hablando unos minutos, una insistiendo en invitarla y la otra negándose con una fastidiosa elocuencia que hacía a Erika desear no ir tampoco.

-Solo es una película, puedes verla en esa cosa.-argumentó Laila señalando a la laptop cerrada en el escritorio de la habitación.

-Je, je.-rió ella.- sabes que no es lo mismo.- ante aquel comentario, Laila recordó las curiosas molestias que ambas enfrentaron al intentar ver películas de estreno por internet, era incómodo. Cuando la película tenía luz, era demasiada; cuando estaba oscuro, era imposible ver. Sin mencionar a la gente que no dejaba de hablar en el cine.

-Además.-agregó Erika dándose la vuelta y encarando a Laila con su mirada fija.- No tiene nada de malo contribuir a la industria de vez en cuando.

La joven asintió, tapándose la cara con su boina, fingiendo gran vergüenza.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo…

-Pero no conozco a nadie, solo a ti.-se excusó Laila.- será raro.

El ruido de una mano estrellándose contra una frente hizo que la joven Pearlman diera un salto.

-¿En serio? Laila, no lo has notado, pero eras la clase de persona que todos quieren conocer.- le dijo su amiga con un tranquilizador tono de voz que rara vez lograba conseguir.

-Lo sé, y por eso no quiero ir.- entonces Laila se dio la vuelta, sentándose de piernas cruzadas sobre el lado opuesto de la cama.

Ambas sabían lo difícil que era abrirse a otras personas. Intentar interactuar era duro, aun cuando se trataba de una especie naturalmente sociable. Incómodo, sí, más aun cuando se trataba de alguien como Laila. Reservada, no tímida, solo amante del espacio personal.

\- Y no crees que….-se aclaró la garganta al acercarse a la cama de su compañera.- ¿No crees que sería más justo decir que me la debes?

-¿Qué?-cuestionó Laila, volteándose y alzando ambas cejas.

\- Olvídalo.- negó con la cabeza y luego agregó:- Pero no deberías perderte estas oportunidades, ¿sabes? Puede que nunca se presenten de nuevo.

“Sí, claro. Ustedes salen al cine cada semana.” Se quejó ella mentalmente.

La puerta se cerró con un callado eco, precediendo al silencio que se cernía sobre la solitaria habitación.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso existía alguna razón por la que una joven tan socialmente agraciada deseara estar sola? Algo muy en el fondo de su corazón le decía que era mejor no involucrarse con nadie…

Desde que tenía memoria, Laila había sido pesimista. Siempre desconfiada de los demás. Su lema personal, así lo recordaba, era “No te puede decepcionar aquel en quien no confías”. Pero ¿Por qué tantos problemas? ¿Por qué el incesante deseo de evitar las relaciones interpersonales a toda costa? Para alguien sin recuerdos más allá de su vida escolar, era difícil responder aquella pregunta.

¿Acaso había sido herida? ¿Existía algún factor que le obligase a no amar a nadie?

-Ah.-suspiró, levantándose de la cama y colocándose un suéter de color azul marino, contrastando de muy apropiada manera con el blusón blanco que usaba en aquel momento.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Era uno de esos momentos mágicos en los que el mundo avanza a la velocidad de un caracol, cuando tienes el suficiente tiempo para reflexionar y tomar una decisión.

-¡Laila!-gritó una de las muchachas que esperaban junto a la parada del autobús. Ante su grito, los demás jóvenes que conformaban el grupo se alarmaron, dándose la vuelta y tallándose los ojos ante la aparición de la chica nueva.

-Laila.-repitió Erika con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro.- Ven, te presento a tus compañeros de toda la vida.-se burló la joven señalando al grupo que exhibía nerviosas sonrisas.

-Un placer conocerlos.-decía ella paseando su mano por la media docena de estudiantes y saludándoles, sintiendo un extraño placer al estrechar manos con cada uno de los jóvenes que antaño había visto y conocía. Era tan reconfortante al fin conocer sus voces.

El chirrido característico del camión alertó a todos a dejar las presentaciones para más tarde. Con renovado espíritu, los alumnos subieron reclamando los asientos traseros del vehículo y fingiendo que era una montaña rusa cada que pasaban por un bache.

¿Era normal sentirse tan bien?

¿Acaso estaba enferma? ¿O por qué se sentía tan bien estando con aquellos jóvenes?

¿Hormonas, quizás?

¿O más bien era liberación?

Sí. Ella era libre. Libre del adictivo yugo de la soledad. Disfrutaba estar con ellos.

Y en el fondo, eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

  



	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Soledad**

_En el mundo existen dos clases de personas…_

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de siempre estar sola?

Ella negó con la cabeza, un poco perturbada por la pregunta de su compañera.

Laila alzó la vista de sus rodillas y respondió con voz muerta:-nadie te lastima… Si estás sola, no hay nadie más que pueda herirte, en ningún sentido.

Tras haber hablado, la joven Pearlman volvió a refugiar su mirada entre sus palmas y el resto de su rostro junto a sus rodillas.

Erika temblaba, algo preocupada por su amiga… ¿Algo? ¡Mucho! Laila estaba ahí, sentada en la cama, con su pulcra imagen perturbada por un par de días sin bañarse y envolturas de alimentos regadas por toda la alfombra de la habitación de hotel. Ella estaba ahí, con ojos muertos, mirando la nada, su voz era monótona y sus movimientos torpes, agresivos y descoordinados. Era una visión que ella nunca esperó tener de Laila.

Cualquier persona hubiera podido decir que era solo una fase, el estrés del próximo recital, quizás; pero no Erika. Ella conocía muy bien a Laila, o al menos tan bien cómo se podía conocer a Laila, por lo tanto sabía que su amiga _no_ estaba bien. No era el estrés, ella amaba bailar, los ensayos y pruebas, las presentaciones, nunca se dejó perturbar por ninguna de ellas, incluso parecía disfrutarlo. Laila amaba, no, le apasionaba el baile. El escenario, el público, los compañeros, el trabajo, la música, el arte en sí.

-Es cierto…-dijo Erika, alejándose del marco de la puerta, adentrándose en la habitación.- Pero…-mientras hablaba, su mano hacia un tormentoso peregrinaje hasta los hombros de su mejor amiga.- Si estás sola, tampoco dejarás que nadie te ayude…-sus brazos envolvieron los de Laila, atrapándola con un firme y cálido agarre.-…Ni qué te amen, o te salven cuando lo necesites.- nunca hubiera esperado aquello.

Desde la primera vez qué conoció a Laila Pearlman había esperado de ella a una _Mary Sue_ , una mujer perfecta en todos los sentidos posibles. Una persona simplemente plástica y despreocupada de los problemas, pues su suerte todo se lo resolvía. Eran en momentos como aquel, cuando se permitían ver sus debilidades, que Erika sabía que su amiga era real. El nombre de Laila tenía sentido cuando esos brazos rodeaban los suyos y esas lágrimas se derramaban en sus pechos, no sólo cuando estaba sobre una marquesina de brillantes colores.

-¡Lo sé!-sollozó la joven de piel de porcelana, sus brazos presionando a su compañera para poder exprimir sus lágrimas.- ¡Ya lo sé…!-gritó alejándose un poco y pasándose una delgada muñeca por los ojos.- Pero eso es lo que más duele. No… no quiero seguir así, Bulgakov. Cada día que pasamos en esta ciudad siento que algo dentro de mí se desmorona.-confesó ella, abrazándose a sí misma.-Algo en mí duele, quizás es mi corazón, quizás mi esperanza, o mi incluso mi alma. No sé qué sea, pero… duele.

Las lágrimas regresaron a empapar sus mejillas. Con respiraciones hipantes, ella volvió a deshacerse frente a Erika, quién se limitó a abrazarla y palmear su espalda, susurrando palabras que pretendían ser tranquilizantes, como consolando a un niño pequeño tras la pérdida de su amada mascota. Era doloroso, también para la joven humana, pasar por aquellos momentos… Ver a alguien así y no poder comprender, era duro, era duro saber que no había nada en tu poder para poder secar esas lágrimas, ni calmar esas respiraciones, ni drenar el color rojo de sus rostros hinchados por el dolor. Erika no lloró, pero permaneció a su lado, como un ancla que ataba la cordura de Laila a la difusa realidad de la Ciudad Playa.

-Sé que te duele, no importa que no me lo quieras decir, Laila, e-entiendo que tengas tus secretos…-dijo ella, recordando con pesar todas aquellas noches en vela, aquellas en que tuvo que repetir aquel mismo credo en susurros para una Laila agitada por las pesadillas.- Yo entiendo y quiero que…

-No entiendes.-dijo ella, bajando la voz húmeda por sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué dices?

-No lo entiendes, no puedes…

-Amiga, yo…

-¡No! Entiende cuando te lo digo, TÚ-NO-ENTIENDES-NADA.

El rostro de Laila, de por sí descompuesto por el dolor de la tristeza, ahora se retorcía con ira.

-Ni siquiera yo sé lo que es. No finjas que sabes nada de mí ¡Ni siquiera yo sé quien soy ahora!

Y decía la verdad. Dudar de la identidad era una de las peores sensaciones de cualquier persona. Dudar de uno mismo es horrible, pero conocerte y descubrir que realmente no te conoces… Ninguno podría imaginarlo. Laila tenía muy claro su futuro, a pesar de los recitales recurrentes por patrocinio de la escuela, ella tenía claro que no permanecería con ellos toda la vida. No. Ella quería hacer más, bailar. Bailar no sólo por itinerario, sino por pasión. Ella amaba el baile, era como ese amigo que siempre le acompañaba, al que siempre podía contarle todo. El baile era un saco de boxeo al que golpear hasta que tus puños sangraran. Él era un confidente con el que llorar, al que buscar y no dejar. Él era un salvador y una víctima. Él era su amigo, incluso más que la muchacha que ahora le sostenía los hombros.

Un amigo intangible y abstracto como el joven Baile, era la clase de amigo que una persona como Laila necesitaba. Un amigo moldeable, al que preguntar sobre sus mismas inquietudes, que se transformara con ella mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado aquella semana.

Un repentino tirón le sacó de aquella burbuja de sentimientos. Una sacudida poderosa, casi como una bofetada.

-¡Tú eres Laila Pearlman! Eres la mejor de la clase, eres doña perfecta y eres mi amiga, tú maldita estúpida, eres mi amiga, eres Laila, eres perfecta y siempre te he tenido envidia.-le gritó Erika sosteniendo sus hombros y agitándolos con una violencia propia de la desesperación.- Siempre quise ser cómo tú, ¡Así que deja de hacer eso…!- ahora ella lloraba también, con lágrimas escurriéndose por los lados de su cara y su largo cabello caído entre los escombros de la vieja guardería, sollozando y suplicando comprensión.

_-¡Nunca pedí esto!_

-¡Nunca pedí ser…!- _creada.-_ ¡Tu compañera inútil!

-¿Qué?-murmuró Laila al enfocar la imagen de la muchacha, de cabello oscuro en lugar de claro, de alta estatura en vez de baja.

-Siempre te tuve envidia, por favor, Laila, deja de hacer que te tenga pena.

-Yo…-sus ojos estaban perdidos en la inmensidad de sus memorias. Al menos de las que creía suyas. Ella ya no sabía qué era ella y qué era Perla.

Algunos le aclamaban. Otros gritaban su nombre con ira y puños en alto. Unos le daban rosas. Otros le ofrecían espadas. Unos le dejaban bailar. Otros le enseñaban a pelear. Unos la amaban. Y otros también.

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal tener tanto amor?

Steven la amaba, estimaba e incluso admiraba. Él, en toda su inocencia, se había negado a creer en su ausencia como signo de pérdida. Ella no podría decepcionarlo… O sí, o no. Laila no tenía claro qué pensar con respecto al joven que le había recibido aquella vez a las afueras del hotel. Entonces había creído de él como un admirador más, un niño tonto buscando alguno de sus autógrafos para subastarlo en internet. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al descubrir que no era así.

Y luego sus hermanas, y Connie, todos… todos insistiendo en que debía elegir. Quedarse o irse por siempre. Ambas opciones lastimarían a Steven y a ella misma.

Al principio, se había negado a creer que la tal Perla tuviese algo que ver con ella, era imposible creer que Laila era la hermana perdida de Steven sólo porque su apariencia era similar. Era insensato e imprudente actuar como si ella fuese la vieja Perla cuando no tenía nada qué ver con ella. En el mundo existen al menos media docena de personas con la misma apariencia física, con la misma nariz y el mismo cabello, ¿Cómo podía alguien estar seguro de que ella era Perla?

…

Y en ese caso, ¿Cómo podría ella estar segura de que era Laila?

¿Dónde se dibujaba aquella línea que separaba a la hermana guerrera, de la bailarina estrella?

En esos momentos, llorando junto a Erika, no tenía idea si era ella o la sugestiva idea de Perla, quién soltaba las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, no quise…-comenzó a balbucear ella entre hipidos y nada graciosos sorbos con la nariz.

-Cállate, de una vez, Pearlman.

**…**

Algo curioso de ser una perla en un planeta como la tierra, era la alienígena sensación de individualidad. En la Tierra no había más que una Perla, y un Cuarzo. Dos supervisoras, una guerrera que dirigía con sabiduría y una hermosa asistente de buena postura y facciones irrompibles.

En el planeta Hogar existían muchas perlas, muchas sirvientas, secretarias de los altos mandos. Muchas eran delgadas, de cabello cósmico costo y de figuras gráciles y delicadas. Todas para el mismo fin habían sido creadas y todas eran iguales. Distinguiéndose sólo por color o por uniforme. Era por eso que una perla con crisis de identidad era la idea más reprobable de la sociedad después de la fusión interracial.

Perla no era una perla.

**…**

La adolescencia tiene la curiosa facultad de poner al ser humano en una encrucijada. Y lo que viene después no es fácil. El termino adolescencia proviene del verbo adolecer, o carecer de algo… De infancia, bendita época dorada que se va para nunca volver. O de futuro, el misterioso mañana que siempre nos persigue en sueños y pesadillas. Carecer es la firma característica de un joven que sufre este cambio. Sin embargo, existía algo que Laila jamás creyó haber perdido.

Su identidad.

…

Ciertamente, en el mundo existen dos clases de personas. Las que se conocen y las que siguen buscándose.

Sin embargo, en el universo hay cientos de clases de gemas. Todas iguales. Todas creadas. Todas programadas…

Excepto Perla, o mejor dicho, Laila Pearlman.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Rose**

El salón estaba oscuro, con las ventanas y puertas cerradas para darles privacidad a los alumnos, y un enorme sentimiento de bochorno en cada uno de los que ahí se encontraban. Un olor de humanidad impregnaba el aire. Claro, no podían encender el servicio de aire acondicionado por riesgo a que el cambio de temperatura les hiciera enfermarse. Todos los adolescentes estaban metidos en aquella habitación, ensayando como todas las tardes desde hacía una semana.

El hedor del sudor de los jóvenes no provenía únicamente del ejercicio al que se estaban sometiendo durante sus actividades de preparación para el recital que ya estaba bastante cerca de presentarse. No, muchos de ellos estaban agotados físicamente, pero muchos otros estaban agotados sentimentalmente. El sudor y el particular aroma eran, más que otra cosa, producto del traicionero sentimiento de los nervios, la expectación y la ansiedad de que en tan solo un día comenzarían a bailar frente a un público en lugar de encerrados en un salón oscuro.

Generalmente era durante los últimos ensayos de la semana cuando los alumnos comenzaban a realmente darlo todo. Si bien muchos de ellos holgazaneaban al principio, quizás los primeros dos ensayos, durante las últimas prácticas cada quién procuraba perfeccionarse, arreglar sus pequeños fallos, incluso llegara quedarse más tiempo con el propósito de pulirse y darle a su público la mejor de las funciones.

Sin embargo, siempre había una alumna que todo el tiempo daba ese cien por ciento en los ensayos y prácticas. Incluso semestres antes de salir de la academia y comenzar el tour de promoción de la escuela alrededor del país. No era sorpresa para nadie ver que Laila se quedara tarde a ensayar, ella siempre había sido así de dedicada y perfeccionista, amaba darlo todo en el escenario, incluso si antes ya había dejado todo en los ensayos. Ese día caluroso, distinto del resto de las tardes, Laila no podía bailar.

-Seeeeñorita Pearlman- dijo la profesora frunciendo el ceño, haciendo uso de aquella costumbre que tenía de arrastrar vocales cuando estaba molesta.

La joven de piel clara se detuvo un momento y alzó la cabeza para ver, con ojos muertos, a su profesora. La mujer enfundada en un sencillo traje deportivo le observaba con severidad y en su expresión se notaba cierta preocupación por una de sus mejores alumnas, sino es que la mejor.

-¿Sí?-dijo ella con aire ausente.

La señorita Romanoff -señorita simplemente porque nunca se casó y odiaba el nombre de “señora”- se colocó frente a la decaída chica y le observó con un rostro descompuesto por la decepción. Sus manos en la cintura y su cálida voz eran peores que cualquier tipo de tortura, cualquier grito o regaño de cualquier otro profesor, o militar.

-Ese Fouetté que hiciste fue exageradamente desequilibrado, Laila-regañó la señorita Romanoff- ¿Acaso no tienes un punto fijo, Laila?, recuerda que esto es bááásico en la danza.

Laila asintió con desgana. Realmente ella no estaba prestándole atención a nada, mucho menos a un punto invisible en alguna parte del salón.

Todo el mundo estaba practicando sus respectivos movimientos, los hombres ensayaban cargadas, y las mujeres se las arreglaban para ignorar la reprimenda que sufría Laila Pearlman. Y aunque muchas de ellas no lo pudieran decir en voz alta, en el fondo disfrutaban aquello. No porque odiasen a Laila, pero ella solía ser tan perfecta, tan pulcra, tan… tan irreal. Era esa la primera vez que algún miembro docente llamaba la atención de la joven Pearlman por algo que hizo _mal_.

La profesora observó con silenciosa lástima a su mejor alumna. Algo debía estar pasando con ella para tenerla tan distraída. Entonces relajó su rostro y se acercó a ella.

-Mira, Laila, solo debes recordar esto- entonces la profesora igualó su rostro al de su alumna, cachete con cachete, la maestra señaló con su brazo a una de las paredes del salón, la pintura blanca comenzaba a caer un poco en todo el lugar, dejando enormes manchones de antiguas capas decrepitas. Las uñas barnizadas de Romanoff señalaban a uno de los agujeros en la descarapelada pared-. Siempre mira el mismo punto, y por nada lo pierdas de vista, Laila. Siempre tu vista en el punto, siempre.

Entonces la maestra se alejó un poco, esperando que su pupila acatara su indicación.

-Otra vez.

A la señal, Laila alzó un poco la vista y se colocó en posición, de una manera desganada, pero logró llegar a colocar los brazos frente a ella y mantenerlos, estirando el izquierdo fuera de la línea de su cuerpo. Con sus pies de manera horizontal, uno delante de otro, la chica enderezó su espalda y comenzó. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el manchón que la profesora le había indicado, y ella progresaba en sus giros con una gracia natural. Estirando y doblando su pierna conforme la situación lo demandara, dando vueltas e impulsando su cuerpo hacia adelante. Todo sin dejar de ver el punto. Siempre mirando el punto. Atenta en ello, pero ausente de todo lo demás.

Su mente solía despejarse con las actividades escolares, y su corazón la danza. Pero no esta vez. Su cuerpo actuaba de manera autómata, siguiendo instrucciones sin significado mientras su mente y alma vagaban por los oscuros rincones de una memoria que no le pertenecía.

Quizás era posible que ella hubiera querido no ser Perla, o quizás era que Perla había deseado convertirse en Laila. No importaba en realidad. Lo único que debía hacer era concentrarse en un perfecto giro para que su maestra dejara de entrometerse y la dejara sola con sus pensamientos.

Al final, su pierna se impulsó en un último giro y se dejó caer para volver a la posición inicial.

La señorita Romanoff alzó la barbilla con orgullo y se dirigió a su alumna con un par de amables palabras sobre nunca olvidar ver el punto fijo. A lo que Laila asintió con una triste sonrisa.

El resto del grupo continuaba con el ensayo, procurando apartar la mirada, evitando el contacto visual con la joven de pelo rosado. Era tan raro. Generalmente siempre se le veía con una sonrisa, discreta, pero su felicidad al practicar su pasión de toda la vida siempre se notaba, en su rostro y en la manera en que su cuerpo se expresaba, con fluidez y gracia. Era raro verla ese día y cualquier persona que no supiera que ella era Laila hubiera podido decir que esa joven era otra persona. Incluso entre las sombras del salón multiusos del hotel en Ciudad Playa se podía notar la poca fuerza de los saltos, los acartonados gestos y el robótico movimiento de brazos y piernas de la muchacha.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie comentó nada, pero todos pensaban lo mismo. Algo le sucedía a Laila.

-Muy bien clase, ¡desde arriba!-gritó la profesora tras la tercera vez que los jóvenes habían terminado el final del primer acto.

El inicio del ballet que ellos habían estado trabajando consistía en diversos solos de parejas, seguido de una inclusión de todos los participantes en una misma coreografía. Al final solamente un puñado de los alumnos quedaba de pie para iniciar el segundo acto.

La señorita Romanoff se colocó frente al grupo y dio la señal para iniciar, contando algunos tiempos mientras una música rítmica salía de las bocinas del equipo de estéreo que el hotel les había proporcionado.

Eliot comenzó con un par de saltos, saliendo desde el lado derecho del “escenario” junto a otros cinco hombres. Todos avanzando con una determinación que hacía que cualquiera que dudara de su sexualidad se tragara sus propias palabras. Los jóvenes bailarines llegaron a un punto en que el salón se dividía justo a la mitad, se detuvieron en una posición expectante mientras las mujeres comenzaban con su propia entrada dramática. Las seis chicas daban sus pasos de manera cautelosa, tímida, como si la presencia del sexo opuesto les intimidara al principio. Luego, las seis hacían un gesto y se acercaban con más decisión, comenzando a acercarse con un par de giros y finalmente un salto en el que sus compañeros las atrapaban.

Una vez formadas las parejas comenzaban a turnarse, mientras dos jóvenes se colocaban al centro y comenzaban una rutina sencilla, el resto se alejaba hasta la parte trasera, donde permanecían quietos como estatuas en las posiciones ensayadas con anterioridad. Y luego, al terminar la pareja debutante, otra tomaba su lugar e iniciaba una coreografía diferente, y luego otra, y otra. Y al final un pequeño grupo de tres parejas se encontraba en el mismo lugar, tres al frente y tres detrás. Llegaban puntos del baile en que la música exigía el propio cambio, los tiempos que la señorita Romanoff iba contando dejaban de tener significado al sentir la música. Los jóvenes cambiaban de parejas con sincronía, turnándose el estar delante o atrás.

En medio de uno de esos curiosos y rápidos cambios, Eliot se dio cuenta de que su compañera estaba ligeramente atrasada, y como todo profesional se dio cuenta de que tenía que arreglar esa situación. Durante una cargada el joven comenzó a conversar con su compañera.

-Laila, ¿estás bien?-preguntó él, sujetando la esbelta cintura de su compañera y bajándola para retomar la posición.

Ella no quería distraerse, mucho menos obtener otra llamada de atención por parte de su profesora. Pero tampoco quería quedarse con Eliot interrogándola todo el día.

-Sí- dijo ella.

Eliot torció el gesto ante esas palabras, ayudando a Laila a dar una vuelta rápida y devolviéndola a sus brazos.

-No te creo, dime qué pasa- insistió el joven danzarín con cierta picardía, quizás Laila estuviera decaída y una buena risa podría ser parte de lo que necesitaba.

Ella gruñó por lo bajo, absteniéndose de mostrar los dientes. Se dejó arrastrar una vez más por la gravedad, alejándose del agarre de su compañero y sujetándose únicamente con una mano mientras el resto de su cuerpo se apartaba y se inclinaba sobre una sola pierna. Con los ojos cerrados, Laila esperó a que Eliot volviera a jalarla, pero no. Aun faltaba un poco.

-Erika me dijo que anoche estabas…-pero Laila le impidió terminar esa oración, abriendo sus ojos al tiempo que su cuerpo regresaba a él.

-Eso no importa.

Eliot era conocido en todo el instituto por su extraordinaria capaz de fastidiar hasta al más paciente de los santos. Laila lo sabía y aun así se había arriesgado a entablar amistad con aquel sujeto, quizás por influencia de su amiga. Aun así no s había arrepentido de aquella decisión. Hasta esa tarde. Cuando sin importar el nivel de complejidad de la coreografía, él no dejaba de cuestionarla y hacerle gestos para sacarle lo que fuera que Laila se estuviera guardando.

Y nadie dijo nada a pensar de la enorme distracción que Eliot provocaba. La mayoría de hecho estaban deseosos de que él tuviera éxito en su cometido de hacer hablar a Laila. Todos los alumnos contaban con él para poder ayudar a su compañera. Reservada, sí, pero nunca lo suficiente como para ocultar sus problemas, al menos no a sus amigos.

El ensayo prosiguió, con dos comentarios de la profesora sobre el uso correcto del tiempo y la organización de este. El clásico discurso de “para todo hay tiempo” cuando ella se percató del intercambio de palabras entre Eliot y Laila. Los dos jóvenes se disculparon y retomaron el ensayo, infringiendo en el mismo crimen una y otra vez llegado el punto en que la propia profesora decidió ignorarlo. Al final, no quedaba mucho tiempo para acabar el ensayo de esa día, un poco de charla entre dos de sus más prometedores estudiantes no tenía nada de malo.

La misma canción resonó en las paredes del salón por lo que les quedaba de tiempo, siendo cortada bruscamente por la profesora.

-Buen trabajo, sin embargo espero que todos estén mañana en optimas condiciones para el ensayo general- así fue como los despidió antes de ella misma salir del oloroso salón cargando el equipo.

El grupo entonces comenzó una animada plática sobre lo nerviosos que estaban o lo emocionados que se sentían. Todos comenzaron a alistarse, a beber agua y secarse el sudor, listos para una buena ducha y una tarde de recreación. Todos excepto Laila.

Eliot lo notó, como ella se quedaba atrás, con la mirada perdida. Tanto quería molestarla, insistir con ese encanto inexistente suyo que le contara lo qué le molestaba. Y estuvo a punto, pero el toque de una mano pequeña en su hombro y una mirada de zafiros le hicieron parar. Aunque seguía estando preocupado y curioso por su compañera, decidió dejarlo por la paz y mejor siguió a su amiga fuera de la oscura habitación.

Más tarde podrían hablar con ella.

…

La guerra es cruel. Los seres humanos habían estado comprobando esa misma teoría por siglos, años de incansables luchas por tierras, por oro, por rocas, o por ideales. Razones no importan, al final todo era pérdida.

Las razas extraterrestres siempre se habían vanagloriado de superar al débil intelecto humano, especialmente las razas conquistadoras como eran las Gemas del planeta Hogar. Sin embargo, hay cosas que ellos mismos solían olvidar: quién había enseñado el arte de la guerra a la raza humana no fue otra que la mismísima raza Gem.

Era curioso el solo pensarlo, pero como raza evolucionada para someter a otras razas y planetas incluso era difícil pensar en un individuo en particular. Todas las gemas conocían su lugar y sabían que en ocasiones debían sacrificarse por el bien mayor. Sí, cada tipo de gema era diferente, algunos intelectuales, otros más bien mecánicos, líderes o guerreros, pero todos compartían el mismo trabajo: procurar la preservación de su especie. Todos vivían en una constante guerra desde el primer momento en que salían de sus agujeros en la tierra y hasta la primera vez que se vieran obligadas a dejar su forma física.

Las Crystal Gems habían sido el grupo rebelde que comenzó con la llamada guerra para liberar la tierra. Durante la rebelión muchos de los miembros originales del grupo de cristal habían sido perdidos, muchas vidas de muchas gemas de corazones nobles e intereses distintos a los de sus líderes se habían perdido en el campo de batalla. Y Rose lo entendía, todos lo entendían. Ellas vivían de la tierra, siendo alimentadas desde el comienzo y cargadas con energía suficiente para luchar durante siglos por las conquistas de los Diamantes.

No había mucho que decir cuando un compañero caía por la causa. El pueblo Gem nunca tuvo ritos funerarios, más allá de devolver las gemas rotas a la tierra de la que provenían. No porque fueran una raza apática, sino porque nunca los habían tenido. Sus cuerpos resistían, y si no siempre podían reformarse tras cierto periodo de tiempo. Las Gemas no contaban con palabras para los que habían- ¿cómo era la palabra?- muerto en combate.

Las gemas eran duras, pero pasar tanto tiempo entre humanos terminó afectando demasiado la fragilidad de aquellas dos guerreras. Garnet y Amatista solían ser resistentes ante las pérdidas, después de todo ellas habían sido de las pocas sobrevivientes de la guerra. Pero esto era diferente, la muerte no es algo a lo que ellas tuvieran que enfrentarse directamente, no más allá de pasar una semana regenerándose, así que su conocimiento en esa materia era sumamente limitado. Esto era distinto porque existía la esperanza.

Las primeras semanas ellas esperaron –to hope- a que Perla volviera. La pérdida que ellas sufrían no era lo mismo que una pérdida a causa de una muerte. No. Con la muerte no hay remedio, no hay vuelta atrás ni esperanza más allá de un buen descanso en el otro mundo, pero con la desaparición. Con la desaparición existía, pequeña y débil pero existía, la esperanza. Perla podía seguir afuera, luchando, regenerándose, o las dos al mismo tiempo.

Amatista había sido la más afectada, al pasar menos tiempo en la guerra y más tiempo entre humanos era fácil para ella identificar ciertas emociones, y reprimirlas. Esconder lo que sentía de ella misma era fácil, pero no de los demás. Cualquiera que conociera a Amatista podía notar a kilómetros cuando ella tenía algún problema de carácter emocional, no podía ocultárselo a otros. Y cuando Perla se fue, ella intentó ser fuerte (de verdad, verdad). Intentó serenarse en presencia de Steven, bromear con él e incluso intentar distraerlo. Pero durante las noches ella misma cambiaba su forma a la de un insecto y se escondía en las vigas del techo, velando junto a Steven, esperando por el brillo azul en la plataforma, deseando… volver a verla.

-Hey, Steven ¿Estás bien?- llegó ella gritando tras haber pateado la puerta para entrar. El niño estaba sentado en el sofá, hojeando uno de sus libros sobre personas indigentes, perdón, chicos sin hogar.

-Hola, Amatista- respondió él al ver llegar a su compañera con los brazos cargados de bolsas, comida seguramente. 

La Gem se quedó callada mientras metía algunas de las bolsas enteras al refrigerador y metía la mano para “inspeccionar” el contenido de otras. Finalmente dejó todo sobre la mesa, quizás Garnet lo acomodaría después, o tal vez no. Sinceramente, desde que Perla se había ido la casa era un desastre, si bien no tan monumental como el cuarto de Amatista, igual era un poco caótico.

-¿Fquiefes?-preguntó la gema de cristal acercándose al sillón en donde Steven reposaba, cargando una bolsa de papel llena de rosquillas de chocolate y glaseado mientras intentaba hablar con un par de donas metidas en la boca.

Steven sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros tomando una de las rosquillas y dándole un mordisco.

-Gracias-dijo Steven, a diferencia de Amatista él esperó hasta tragar la dona.

-No hay porqué- dijo Amatista mostrando una de sus enormes sonrisas-. Por cierto, le debes a Sadie y al chico raro unos quince dólares- agregó la Gem mientras se metía otra dona entera a la boca y la tragaba sin masticar.

Steven se sobresaltó al principio, pero dejó pasar la pequeña broma porque esta vez al menos Amatista se había asegurado de que alguien pagara en lugar de solo llevarse todo.

-Está bien, luego pasaré con Lars…- respondió él tomando otra dona de la bolsa, que antes de eso él podría jurar que estaba llena de donas, ahora solo quedaban tres.

Y ambos continuaron comiendo rosquillas, intentando que Amatista no devorara las restantes.

Desde el fondo de la cabaña un trío de ojos les observaba reír y discutir con cierta ternura calentándole el corazón. Garnet permanecía apartada, pensativa y medio perdida en sus propios sentimientos.

Perla siempre había demostrado ser una luchadora, una gema guerrera. Pero poseía el mismo problema de Amatista, era muy susceptible a las emociones humanas, y Gems. Garnet había adquirido su capacidad de control gracias a Zafiro. Y aunque el equipo siempre veía a Garnet como un soporte, siempre tranquila, siempre calmada, siempre en equilibrio, había un hecho que no podían notar y que Garnet misma intentaba no demostrar; para una sola gema era difícil resistir sentimientos, ¿qué tan difícil sería para dos que se ven obligadas a compartir un cuerpo, una mente, un corazón?

Garnet vivía durante el día, pero a penas Steven ponía un pie en la cama las habitaciones del templo presenciaban múltiples veces la aparición de Rubí y Zafiro. La primera había dejado algunas marcas de puños en las paredes, había quemado algunas cosas. Mientras que la segunda se había encargado de congelar todo a su paso, sus lágrimas a veces caían como gruesas gotas de hielo. Y cuando ambas estaban juntas eran capaces de hablar, de llorar, de gritar juntas (aunque en realidad, Rubí era la única gritona).

La compañía que tenían entre ellas era lo único que parecía lograr que Garnet existiera tras la desaparición de Perla.

Y cuando ellas estaban fusionadas procuraban que todo lo que hubieran desahogado durante la noche no fuera en vano. Ellas querían que Steven fuera feliz, o al menos que pudiera serlo en un futuro. Así que mantenían la fachada de madre dura, amable, y comprensiva sobre todas las cosas.

Garnet observaba como Amatista lograba de manera exitosa distraer a Steven. Ambos reían, ambos peleaban como niños por la última dona. Arrojándose almohadas y cojines con risas intermedias y amenazas incumplibles. Ella misma no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran de manera parcial, Rubí estaba sumamente feliz de volver a ver a Steven sonreír, ver sus ojos brillar como el firmamento.

-Hasta luego- tras la no tan épica batalla por la rosquilla (que Amatista terminó ganando con ventaja injusta) Steven se retiró, salió corriendo por la puerta con mosquitero y bajando a la playa. Eso intrigó a Garnet.

Saliendo de su escondite en las sombras pudo ver a una enorme leona sin garras con el hocico embadurnado en chocolate y chispas. La felina le observó un momento a la líder del grupo y lanzó un rugido leve, más bien un eructo. A lo que Garnet torció el gesto.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Amatista aun en forma de animal terrestre.

-¿A dónde fue Steven?-preguntó Garnet, ignorando por completo a su compañera.

-Ah-dijo ella,- no tengo idea, quizás a La gran rosquilla.

-Hmph- gruñó Garnet.

La gema líder se sentó en el sofá que Steven recién había desocupado. Se bajó las gafas y con una mirada estricta se dirigió a su compañera:

-¿Trajiste mi rosquilla glaseada?

Amatista se detuvo un momento de lamerse las patas. Con las pupilas contraídas y el cuerpo tieso.

Rayos, pensó Rubí.

El azúcar y sus benditas endorfinas era una de las pocas cosas que la habían mantenido cuerda durante esa época caótica, además de la compañía de Zafiro claro está.

Y mientras Amatista se debatía si correr o mudarse a otro país, Steven ya estaba saliendo de la playa. Montado sobre el lomo de León, el chico cargaba consigo una sonrisa que pocas veces se había visto en Ciudad Playa. El enorme felino mágico corría por la ciudad, apartando a algunos transeúntes con su mera presencia, tomando dirección a las afueras del pueblo. En la carretera de ingreso principal un enorme edificio se erguía con cierto orgullo, y de su interior salían docenas de jóvenes en dirección a la estación de autobuses. León iba en dirección opuesta, corriendo a pasos gigantes hacía el hotel.

La tarde estaba comenzando, el sol estaba en lo alto.

Algo bueno y malo del aquel único gran hotel en la ciudad era que nunca había suficiente seguridad. Cualquier podía entrar a dar un vuelta por las instalaciones e incluso quedarse a comer en el restaurante del hotel sin necesidad de una reservación. Con todos los adolescentes yendo de un lado a otro, Steven no tuvo mayor problema en ingresar al lobby.

Desde la última vez que había estado ahí el lugar seguía igual, claro habían sido solo unos días, pero el ambiente estaba igual. Y eso le agradaba.

Recordando las indicaciones de Connie el día que le acompañó por Perla, Steven pudo ubicar sin problemas el salón que los grupos utilizaban para ensayar. Una sala con piso de madera y paredes color hueso descarapelado, sumamente amplia y un tanto oscura cuando no se encendían las luces del techo.

Steven abrió la puerta y encontró…

Nada.

El lugar estaba vacío.

-Hmhm- gruñó Steven con decepción. Con la cabeza un poco baja, el niño se retiró de vuelta a la recepción, no llorando, pero sí con cierto vacío en el corazón que no había esperado sentir.

-¡AHH!- un agudo y conocido cacareo retumbó por todo el hotel. Steven alzó el rostro y el ánimo al escuchar el grito de una mujer con voz aguda y nasal. Salió corriendo del lobby, sólo para encontrarse a una chica enfundada en prendas cafés en el suelo, y frente a ella un león de enormes proporciones y un pelaje psicodélico. Al ver a Steven, León se retiró, alejándose de Perla y caminando al lado de su amo (o sirviente sin paga).

La muchacha, en cambio, se quedó sentada en el suelo, aun impactada por la repentina aparición del enorme mamífero ¡Se suponía que los leones vivían en África! ¿Qué diablos hacía uno en ese lugar? Claro, Laila había conocido gente que conservaba leones como mascotas, pero esos no pasaban de tres años. ¡Aquel león era enorme!

El impacto del momento le obligó a quedarse quieta, como gacela acechada.

-Está bien, Perla, él está domesticado-dijo Steven, recordando otros tiempos en que la reacción había sido… diferente.

Al escuchar la voz del joven, Perla salió del _shock_ de ver a un león adulto frente a ella para entrar en el estado de parálisis a causa de Steven. Su presencia era lo que en un principio le había provocado ese sentimiento tan… tan poco placentero.

-Perla, sé que esto ya es repetitivo, así que solamente quiero hacer esto rápido.

Ella no respondió.

-Por favor, es importante para mí- suplicó el joven de cabello rizado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Steven?-exclamó Laila con cierta hostilidad-. Tu amiga me prometió que dejarían de meterse en mi vida después de… las espadas. Y quisiera creer en su palabra.

Steven alzó la ceja y ladeó la cabeza, ¿de qué hablaba Perla? ¿Promesa? ¿Cuál?

-No sé que dijo Connie, pero yo…

-No.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Steven, confundido.

-Dije que no, Steven. Escucha, no puedo seguir con esto- ella hizo entonces un gesto con su mano, balanceándola frente a ella-. Todo tiene un límite, niño, y la verdad es que el mío ya lo pasaron tú y tu loca familia.

Los ojos del chico Gem comenzaban a arderle, un familiar picor le invadía la nariz y amenazaba con hacerle llorar frente a su antigua amiga y hermana.

-Sólo esta vez, yo no sé lo que Connie te haya dicho, pero este soy yo…

Las lágrimas ya comenzaban a brotar.

-Y esta vez prometo que si no funciona te dejaré sola, no volveré a buscarte. Pero, por favor…

Otra vez. Otra vez él estaba llorando. Él estaba sufriendo por su causa. Por culpa de Laila. Y ella odiaba ese sentimiento que le taladraba el alma, ver a ese niño llorar era como maltratar a un pequeño e indefenso animal, que ignora lo que pasa, que solamente sabe que duele y que tiene que alejarse, pero no lo hace porque hay algo atándolo a ese lugar y sufrimiento.

La suplicante mirada de Steven era demasiado para que Laila pudiera resistirlo. Después de todo el dolor que ambos habían sufrido, era lo menos que podía hacer, darle el gusto por última vez.

Ella asintió.

-Está bien, pero quiero tu palabra de que jamás volverás a hablarme después de esto.

Steven igual hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza, pero no dijo nada. En lugar de prometerle a Perla que se alejaría, el chico hizo algo muy diferente. Alzó la mano de Laila mientras él extendía su dedo meñique y lo entrelazaba con el de ella. Con aquel gesto no eran necesarias las palabras, ni las promesas, era suficiente ese firme agarre para saber que Steven sería fiel a los deseos de Perla… de Laila, de Laila.

Ambos se observaron las manos un instante. Luego, Steven se retiró, dándole a la joven Pearlman la espalda y acercándose al león. El rey de las bestias se inclinó ante el niño. Steven Universe se quedó quieto un segundo y luego metió sus manos en el interior de la frondosa melena del león. Un el pelaje desprendía un brillo etéreo donde el joven había metido sus brazos.

Laila observaba desde el fondo, curiosa ante el acto y un tanto asustada de lo que estaba por venir. Steven sacó los brazos, arrastrando en sus manos sudorosas un palo, un soporte metálico de color rosa con una tela enrollada en el otro extremo.

-Aquí- dijo él, con un poco de ansiedad, comenzó a agitar el palo por el extremo más delgado. La tela al final del otro lado se expandía con una ceremoniosa lentitud, revelando el estandarte tejido en tonos de rosa. Algunos claros, otros oscuros, algunos incluso pegándole al morado. Entonces Laila descubrió que no era precisamente un estandarte, era una bandera con un escudo de armas. Una rosa rosada en el centro, con cuatro tallos espinosos enlazados a ella. Era hermosa, no cabía duda. La muchacha estaba atónita, simplemente inmersa en la visión del escudo, del detalle con que tal símbolo estaba hecho, la manufactura de aquella bandera parecía obra de un artista.

No sabía lo qué eso representaba. Pero…

Pero…

Le recordaba aquellos tiempos. Los gritos de guerra. Las hachas de tamaños inmensos estrellándose contra el suelo, clavándose en los cuerpos y gemas de antiguas compañeras. El llanto, el sudor… El caos. Algo le picaba en las manos al ver aquella bandera, una sensación de presión, como si estuviera sujetando algo con mucha fuerza. Era, era, extraño.

Por un segundo, la sensación de vacío que había habitado en su pecho durante toda la semana desapareció remplazada por un de paz. Una tranquilidad amorosa le rodeó el agitado corazón, le calmó sus pensamientos dispersos. Era lindo. Pero era efímero. En el segundo en que aquellas bellas sensaciones le llenaron, también le abandonaron. Desaparecieron. Y una ira casi asesina le llenó, angustia, dolor, ansiedad por perder a alguien, más bien por no querer hacerlo.

-Perla- le llamaba Steven-, Perla, ¿Estás bien?

_-Perla._

-Sí…

_-Perla._

Las suplicas de Steven dejaron de tener significado. Su voz no era su voz. Cada vez que ella escuchaba aquel nombre de sus pesadillas, era pronunciado por una mujer. Una voz delicada, pero firme, le hablaba al oído, desde las lejanías de su memoria reprimida esa voz despertaba… Algo. Un sentimiento innombrable que podría resumir cualquier sentimiento humano o Gem. Era cálido, pero doloroso. Quizás algo dulce, pero sumamente amargo. La voz era suave, pero lo que decía era agudo como el filo de una espada. Aquellas memorias estaban llenas de color rosa que luego se tornaba rojo, o azul, o negro incluso.

-Rose…-murmuró una persona que no era Laila. Su voz era idéntica a la de ella, pero no _era_ ella.

-¡Sí!-gritó Steven-. Este es el escudo de mamá, de Rose Cuarzo- él estaba emocionado, su corazón flotando por el repentino sentimiento de felicidad al ver la forma en que Perla reconocía el estandarte de su madre.

-Es hermoso.

-Sí qué lo es.

De pronto pareciera que aquella última semana nunca hubiera pasado para ninguno de los dos. Perla podía volver… Steven acababa de verlo, ella había reconocido a-

-Muchas gracias por compartir esto conmigo, Steven. Pero mañana tengo un recital muy importante.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Steven se desvaneció.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que irme, pero espero verte en la función, la obra podría gustarte.

La voz de Laila era más bien mecánica, ausente de cualquier emoción, como si un robot tratara de anunciar algún producto y fracasara.

-Perla…

Pero Laila no se quedó a escuchar las suplicas del niño ni los maullidos del león. Ella corrió en dirección de su cuarto, impaciente para tomar el ascensor, corrió por las escaleras sin agotarse y llegó a su habitación. El cuarto estaba complemente vacío. Su compañera no estaba, quizás había salido junto con el resto del grupo. Laila aprovechó aquello. La joven bailarina corrió al baño del cuarto y se recostó en la bañera soltando lágrimas a causa de un dolor que podía sentir, un ardor en el pecho que ya no podía evitar, no era algo ajeno.

No era como el resto de sus dolores de cabeza, ni de aquellas imágenes fugaces de la vida de otra persona. Esto se sentía más personal, más propio. Algo que no podía negar que era suyo. La vista de aquellos colores, del diseño tan fino de la bandera, le llenaban con una nostalgia tan grande que no era saludable. Su corazón volaba y moría apuñalado al recordar los momentos difusos, las voces de una mujer que no podía ser más que amada por cualquiera.

Sus lágrimas caían sobre la cerámica de la tina de baño con el estruendo de una tormenta y sus sollozos resonaban como gritos de dolor de una viuda en funeral. Era doloroso, más que nunca. Este sentimiento, este dolor tan intenso que le doblaba las rodillas era mil veces peor que aquellas pesadillas. Un monstruo amorfo arrancándole la carne no parecía tan cruel como el desgarramiento de corazón que un simple recuerdo le provocaba.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Alas rotas**

Habían pasado horas desde la última vez que Steven pudo ver la luz del sol. Él estaba en su cama envuelto en una impenetrable capa de cobijas y soledad. La casa estaba oscura gracias a los gruesos nubarrones que impedían a los dorados rayos llegar hasta la tierra. También estaba solo. Amatista había salido a ver a Greg, y juntos habían ido al supermercado que estaba a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad. Garnet igual había desaparecido desde temprano. Y Perla… Steven no había visto a ningún miembro de su familia desde la tarde anterior.

Él recordó, con un leve remordimiento, el momento en que regresó a casa. León había esperado en la entrada mientras su amigo bajaba y entraba a la casa con aire sombrío. Steven pasó por la cocina arrastrando los pies, con la mirada en el suelo lleno de marcas viejas. Su mente estaba completamente en otro lugar, quizás en otro planeta, o en otra vida. Lo que fuera, tenía muy ocupados los pensamientos del chico, ya que este ignoró cualquier llamado que le hicieran sus amigas, las Crystal Gems.

Al verlo entrar, Garnet se apresuró a darle la bienvenida, con palabras cálidas, y una sonrisa capaz de derretir hasta el más frío de los corazones, pero Steven no logró verla. El niño de cabello rizado pasó por la estancia y subió por la escalera sin dirigirle una sola mirada a la mayor de sus protectores. Rubí se rascó la cabeza, algo confundida por el comportamiento de Steven. Igual Zafiro, no pudo evitar un gesto al ver el decaído estado del hijo de Rose. Ellas sabían que Steven había estado así desde hacía meses, pero ellas también sabían que durante la última semana su pequeño había empezado a mejorar.

Poco antes de la gran aparición de aquella falsa nariz de tucán en Ciudad Playa, Steven había comenzado a recuperarse. No sonreía siempre, pero lo hacía más seguido. No había dejado de llorar, pero ya no era cada noche. Ahora dormía, poco, pero dormía. Salía. Corría. Jugaba. Entrenaba. Garnet, Greg, Amatista, Connie, y todos aquellos que amaran a Steven podían notar el cambio, progresivo, lento, pero un cambio mucho más colorido, más animado, que la extraña sombra que todos ellos habían tenido que ver durante meses. Cuando llegó _ella_ \- Garnet no quería pronunciar su nombre, ni siquiera en su mente- todo se derrumbó, como un castillo de arena al lado del mar. Arrastrados por una marea incontrolable, sus esfuerzos se vieron interrumpidos.

Pero aun así.

Steven iba de un lado a otro de la ciudad, arrastrando esa pena y a la causante de todo. Corría. Jugaba. Bromeaba con la falsa hermana que su dolido subconsciente había decidido crear en el cuerpo de la confundida bailarina. Él parecía feliz viviendo en la fantasía que Laila representaba, la idea de que Perla nunca se fue. O peor aún: que podía volver.

Garnet tenía muy claro que era doloroso. Para todos. El haber perdido a tal compañera ciertamente le dio a su vida un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Steven estaba en constante negación. Amatista procuraba disimular. Y Garnet intentaba que nadie viera su dolor. Pero gran parte de la población también había cambiado. La ciudad misma había cambiado, algunas bancas públicas habían sido adornadas con los colores de su antigua compañera de armas. El alcalde de la ciudad había parecido tan afectado como Steven, inaugurando monumentos (buzones, bancas, postes de luz, heladerías) en honor a la única perla de la tierra. Garnet entendía el dolor que la perdida había causado, pero también comprendía el desconcierto que el reencuentro podría tener. Sería bueno tener a Perla de vuelta en el templo ¡Claro!, había soñado con eso en muchas ocasiones. Pero… Algo dentro de sí le advertía que quizás fuera mejor así.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo para retener esperanza, salvo por Steven, nadie creía que la gema fuera a volver. Y todos vivían bien. Todo el pueblo había vuelto a la normalidad. Con el tiempo, ella esperaba que Steven también regresara a la normalidad. Así que verlo de esa forma, decaído igual que las primeras semanas, le rompió el corazón a la gema de fusión. Rubí hervía con la fuerza del sol. Zafiro lograba mantener a Garnet inmutable mientras estaban en público, pero en el interior ella también parecía estallar.

Garnet observó en silencio la forma en que Steven subía a la cama y se envolvía en una gruesa manta de color azul. Ella no se movió, pero seguía mirándolo a él. Cuidándolo desde la sombra que brindaba la cocina. Era pasado el crepúsculo cuando Steven llegó a la casa, el lugar ya estaba comenzando a adquirir esa curiosa tonalidad azul que brinda la poca luz del anochecer. En cuanto el niño se hizo bolita en su fuerte de cobijas, Garnet alcanzó a escuchar un claro sollozo. Gemidos ahogados y el ocasional hipido. Ella quería ir. Quería subir y abrazar a Steven. Decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero no lo hizo. No quería interrumpir. Su propia mente estaba tan desorganizada, que no se atrevió a intervenir con el remolino que era la de Steven.

No sabía que decir. O si lo que dijera serviría de algo en absoluto.

Se quedó callada, apartada, observando en silencio durante horas, y horas, hasta que aquella triste bolita dejó de llorar y se quedó dormido.

Amatista había llegado veinte minutos después de Steven, acompañada del mejor guitarrista de toda la ciudad playa, y seguramente el mejor padre de todo el universo. Ambos entraron cargando bolsas de papel llenas de comida, y una que otra bolsa de frituras. El sollozo no pasó desapercibido por los dos recién llegados. Ellos miraron a Garnet, buscando una respuesta, pero la gran gema se limitó a negar con la cabeza de manera lenta.

No necesitaban palabras para entender eso.

Greg había aprendido que su hijo a veces necesitaba su espacio, especialmente cuando se trataba de esas cosas. Durante los primeros signos de duelo que su hijo presentó, Greg se dispuso a ayudarle. Procuraba sacarlo más seguido, salir juntos siempre animaba un poco a Steven. Tocar la guitarra ayudaba un poco, una nota en falso y una bella balada sobre el amor en el mundo se transformaba en una melancólica melodía sobre el dolor. A veces el señor Universe sacaba a Steven de la ciudad. Otras veces simplemente lo llevaba al cine, o a ver a su amiga de la ciudad vecina. Pasaban hermosas tardes. Buenos días. A veces.

Había ocasiones en las que aquel simple humano se paraba, impotente ante la puerta mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a su camioneta. Steven pasaba días en vela, cuidando el portal, así que había veces en que el chico prefería dormir de día. Otras veces simplemente no quería salir de su habitación. Ni hablar con nadie más allá de su propio ser. Al principio, Greg intentó acercarse a su hijo durante sus episodios depresivos, hablar con él.

-Quizás sólo necesita un poco tiempo de calidad con su viejo-decía él cada vez que las gemas le contaban del estado de su hijo. Y él procuraba estar ahí, mucho más seguido que cuando se enteró de que Steven tendría que irse a vivir con las antiguas protegidas de su madre. A pesar de ello, no siempre funcionaba el consejo paternal.

Hubo una ocasión especialmente mala para ambos. Era un fin de semana, un sábado para ser exactos, y Greg había comprado boletos para Funland. Se suponía que sería un día lleno de diversión. Steven estaba en la cama. El sol decía a gritos que ya era más de medio día, pero el joven seguía en pijama, envuelto en una manta, complemente dispuesto a estar indispuesto. Su padre no lo soportó, las gemas en toda su ignorancia del corazón humano (figurativa y científicamente) solían dejar a Steven solo cuando tenía días así. Pero si existía alguien experto en corazones rotos, o en seres queridos perdidos, ese era el señor Universe.

Esa tarde, Greg habló con Steven, o mejor dicho, hablo mientras Steven le observaba desde su envoltura de telas suaves. Le contó algunas cosas sobre su madre, cosas buenas, momentos felices, anécdotas divertidas que simplemente debían hacerle reír. Su hijo sí soltó una que otra risilla ante las cosas que su padre le relataba, pero se negó a salir de la cama. Greg había pasado meses así, buscando acercarse a su hijo sin que este le mostrara respuesta alguna. Steven era un buen chico, simplemente… tenía un mal momento. Él quería evitar ser duro con Steven, nunca había sido duro con su hijo, y no quería empezar cuando el chico parecía atravesar tales circunstancias.

Algo dentro de Greg explotó la última vez que ofreció a Steven ir al parque de diversiones, y su hijo se rehusó. Greg había vivido mucho más que él, y se sentía con la obligación de despertarlo. Con su voz tranquila comenzó a relatar a Steven una última historia. Una pequeña y personal. El día que Rose se fue.

Greg deseaba que su hijo entendiera que… eso es parte de la vida. Que no siempre las cosas pasan cuando queremos que pasen. Que la vida es impredecible. Y que sin importar que tan preparado estés, el mundo siempre te sorprenderá con algo nuevo y quizás peor. Y ante estas situaciones, no puedes dejarte vencer. Que… quizás duela- porque dolerá-, pero incluso ese dolor debe serte útil. Debe ayudarte a crecer. No a estancarte. No a excluirte del mundo. No a ignorarlo porque es un asco. Debería ser una experiencia, no una excusa.

Pero todo eso Steven ya lo sabía.

Él sabía el daño que hacía. Lo mucho que todos se preocupaban por él, mientras lidiaban con su propio dolor. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era demasiado. Simplemente demasiado. Él sabía que todos los demás se encontraban en duelo, igual que él, pero su corazón, el ardor en su pecho, era aun peor de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Era como si.

Como si.

Como si Rose llorara a través de sus ojos.

Pero él no decía nada. No podía estar seguro.

Tras aquella plática, Steven se volvió a encerrar en sí mismo. Las gemas restantes despidieron a Greg con unas palmadas en la espalda, intentaron animar al padre, ahora que era imposible hacerlo con el hijo. Pero eso también falló. Greg se despidió de su hijo y de las guardianas.

Ahora, mientras sostenía las bolsas llenas de latas de comida, Greg sentía aquella opresión en el pecho. El dolor insoportable de no poder hacer nada por su propio hijo. Observaba al niño debajo de las cobijas, escuchaba los gemidos con peor ardor, le recordaban al bebé que alguna vez tuvo que cuidar él solo. Sólo que esta vez, Greg no podía sacar la guitarra y cantarle una canción hasta dormirlo. Esta vez él no podía acurrucarlo en sus brazos y mecerlo hasta que sus lamentos se volvieran risas. No podía recostarse a su lado y procurar que nada le pasara en sus sueños. No podía hacer nada.

Amatista se quedó con Greg un tiempo, simplemente salieron de la casa y caminaron hasta el lavado de autos. La gema metafórmica dirigió unas palabras al hombre, pretendía animarlo. Ella sabía que a veces lo que los humanos necesitaban era tiempo, pero para Greg ya había sido demasiado. Ella se despidió, prometiendo visitarlo al día siguiente. Él correspondió al gesto, con una sonrisa le dijo que esperaba su visita. Hablar con Amatista siempre le ayudaba.

De vuelta en la casa, Amatista soltó un suspiro en dirección de la fortaleza de la soledad hecha de mantas y almohadas. No había nada que pudieran decir o hacer para que Steven saliera de la cama, hasta que él quisiera, él estaría ahí. Así que la gema purpura pasó de largo, procurando no recordar todas las otras veces que había pasado aquello. Con un puño oprimiéndole el corazón, Amatista corrió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta antes de que Garnet pudiera ver las lágrimas que comenzaban a caérsele.

Garnet la vio.

Y sintió envidia.

Luego, la fusión volteó a ver a su amigo. Steven estaba comenzando a calmarse conforme pasaban las horas. Cada vez sus hipidos eran menos frecuentes, los gemidos más callados. El dolor era menos evidente entre más se hacía presente el sueño. Steven cayó dormido. Entonces Garnet se movió. Cuando escuchó ronquidos en lugar de sollozos, la gema se sentó en el sofá, alzó sus gafas y se dio un masaje en la base de la nariz.

Rubí quería hacer algo, tomar acción. De otra forma, ella sabía que no podría resistir más.

Zafiro deseaba evitar el drama, ella quería que Steven se diera cuenta del daño que se hacía a sí mismo.

Y Garnet pensaba “¿Por qué no hacer ambas?”

**…**

Era una escena de lo más curiosa la que se desarrollaba en la playa abandonada del Templo de las Gemas. Una majestuosa montaña, tallada con la apariencia de una diosa, protegía en su vientre una cabaña. Una casa pequeña en donde vivían los protectores del mundo. Frente a esa casa desconocida para muchos había una chica. Una humana de no más de catorce años, de larga melena y mirada determinada. La niña estaba parada de piernas y brazos abiertos, impidiendo el paso a la propiedad anteriormente mencionada. Delante de la guardiana se encontraba un ser de gran estatura, cuya fría mirada estaba cubierta por un par de gafas del más fino de los cristales.

-Déjame entrar, Connie- la voz de la gema sonaba calmada, pero demandante a la vez.

-¡No!-decía la humana negando con la cabeza como si intentara zafársela con el movimiento-. No voy a dejar que le muestres eso a Steven.

La humana era firme en su propósito de proteger a su amigo. Así que se plantó firme delante del mosquitero que cubría la entrada.

Garnet suspiró, ciertamente fastidiada.

-Él necesita esto-dijo ella, procurando sonar lo más razonable posible.

-No es cierto, lo que él necesita es dejar de ver a esa chica-replicó Connie, con lagrimas de ira formándose en sus ojos ante el recuerdo de, ahg, Laila.

-Sólo una vez- Garnet se acomodó los lentes, alzando su mano mostró a la niña humana unos papelitos mientras decía:- La última vez no pudo despedirse, él y todos nosotros creíamos que era una misión temporal. Ella se irá, y con ella el recuerdo al fin morirá.

Connie escuchaba a Garnet, sonaba tan segura. Tan firme.

-Lo menos que podemos hacer es dejar que se despida. Dejarlo decir adiós por última vez.

Garnet agachó la mirada, viendo con sus tres ojos a la humana que le impedía el paso. La chica era fuerte, y no se dejó disuadir por las palabras de la gema.

-No lo entiendes.

Garnet no respondió.

-Ninguna lo entiende.

Aun silencio de parte de la fusión.

-Él estaba progresando mucho-dijo Connie apretando los dientes-. Estaba superando la depresión. Pero cuando ella se apareció Steven recayó-la chica alzó su mirada, entre suplicante y dura, hacía la gema-. En cuanto la vio, regresó a la negación.

Garnet sabía que eso era cierto. Ella no sabía exactamente por qué los humanos parecían tener la necesidad de procesar su dolor por etapas, pero respetaba esa parte de su naturaleza. Steven, esa tarde, no dejó de hablar de Perla, y no dejó de decirle a ella y a Amatista que debían salir a buscarla.

-Ese día en la pizzería él explotó- Garnet intentó no tomar aquella afirmación de manera literal-. Ira.

Garnet no necesitaba más palabras, comprendía por completo lo que Connie intentaba decirle. Ella quería que Rubí y Zafiro entendieran que todo el progreso que Steven había hecho para superar la perdida se había ido al caño. Steven dejó de estar triste una semana anterior a ese día. Durante esa semana el chico había estado más feliz, pero también enojado, y sumamente dispuesto a cualquier cosa para hacer volver a “Perla”. Y el día anterior, Steven había vuelto con brazos abiertos a abrazar aquella nube de tristeza que ahora cubría todo su ser.

En una semana, Steven había vuelto a atravesar el proceso que le llevó meses superar.

Y era por eso que Garnet estaba segura de que su plan era no sólo una buena idea, sino una idea necesaria.

La gema se puso de rodillas, encarando directamente a la joven aprendiz, sus dos manos en los hombros de ella.

-Entiendo que te preocupas por él, pero es por eso que debemos hacer esto-dijo Garnet, observando detrás de las gafas la forma en que los ojos de Connie comenzaban a humedecerse.

-Yo…-gimió la chica, un poco ahogada su voz por las lágrimas que luchaba por contener-. Yo sólo quería protegerlo.

La cabeza de Connie cayó sobre Garnet, recargándose en busca de un soporte, del calor que nadie más parecía poderle brindar para aliviar su propia pena. Lloró un rato, abrazada a la estoica gema, con su mente volando entre opciones mientras su corazón se desquitaba. Quería ayudar a Steven. Pero temía que esa ayuda pudiera herirlo una vez más. No quería verlo sufrir. Ese era su trabajo, no sólo como guardiana, sino como amiga que era.

Mientras la chica se desahogaba, Garnet igual contemplaba cualquier escenario posible dentro de su mente. Había tantas cosas que podrían pasar… Sin embargo, la mayor cantidad de caminos apuntaban a un final feliz. Algunos eran dolorosos. Otros eran trágicos. Unos no los quería ni ver. Pero todas las conclusiones llevaban al tan soñado de cualquier niña, al felices por siempre. Garnet estudió aquellas rutas con su mirada mental, y le alegraba saber que había tomado la decisión correcta al despertar temprano y pasar horas en la fila de la taquilla del señor Sonrisas.

-Si no quieres no confíes en mí-dijo Garnet, separándose de la chica en cuanto esta comenzó a calmarse. Los ojos vidriosos de Connie se quedaron fijos en la guardiana mientras hablaba-. Pero intenta confiar en Steven.

La niña, porque eso era lo que parecía, asintió. Obedientemente, se alejó de la puerta y dejó entrar a la gran gema. Dio unos pasos inseguros detrás de ella y corrió a ocultarse en el baño. Pasara lo que pasara, ella nunca dejaba que Steven la viera llorar.

Hablando de Steven.

El joven Universe no estaba en la casa. Había sido literalmente arrastrado fuera de la cama y acarreado hasta la tienda de rosquillas local. En donde Amatista le había obligado a saldar su deuda con el negocio, ayudando a los dos jóvenes que trabajaban ahí durante un par de horas. Steven se relajó un poco con el cambio de ambiente, aunque Sadie le insistía en que no era necesario Lars encantado le dejaba hacer sus labores. Steven estaba bastante más calmado, trabajando a mover cajas y preparar donas con su amiga humana. Amatista estaba sentada en una de las mesas de afuera, mordisqueando una rosquilla mientras pensaba en lo gracioso era que el chico tuviera que pagar una deuda que no existía.

Algunos billetes se arrugaban en los pantalones de la gema purpura. Ahorros que Perla nunca llegó a tocar, salvo por esa vez que había crisis en las gato-galletas infinitas.

Cuando hubo terminado el tiempo de esclavitud de Steven, Amatista se despidió y guió a Steven de regreso al templo. Ninguno de los dos esperaba ver a Connie ese día, no era sábado, ella sólo iba a verlo los fines de semana. Pero era viernes, quizás ella sólo había llegado más temprano esa vez. Junto a ella estaba Garnet, con una sonrisa a penas visible en su rostro.

-Arréglate, Steven-dijo la gema de la forma más maternal posible.

-¿para qué?-preguntó él alzando la ceja, un tanto confundido.

-Vamos a ir a ver a Laila-respondió Garnet sacando unos boletos de cartulina de su cabello-. Mañana se irá, así que supuse que querrías ir a ver el ballet.

Connie asintió, para la sorpresa de Steven.

-Sí-apoyó su amiga humana-. Me dijiste que deseabas conocer la historia, y no hay mejor forma de conocerla que yendo a verla personalmente.

Connie sonreía de manera entusiasmada. Se notaba algo feliz. Igual Garnet parecía ansiosa por asistir. Amatista se limitó a encogerse hombros con una simple frase.

-Yo no tengo nada mejor qué hacer-dijo la gema metafórmica tomando su boleto. Connie también había agarrado el suyo. Garnet le estiró la mano, para que pudiera tomar su entrada. Steven lo dudó un instante.

No sabía si de verdad quería ir a ver a Laila tan pronto, después de lo… lo de anoche. Una fracción de su corazón seguía desangrándose por aquella mortal herida que simples palabras le hicieron. Pero verlas… Ver a su mejor amiga, y a lo que quedaba de su familia, con miradas expectantes. Sonriéndole para infundirle valor. No podía defraudarlas.

Tomó el boleto entre sus manos y anunció con una fingida alegría:-Voy a darme un baño.

Entonces desapareció, dejando a tres preocupadas chicas atrás.

-¿Qué es esto?-demandó saber Amatista agitando el boleto en el aire. Garnet ni se inmutó por el brusco movimiento. Simplemente apartó la mano purpura de la amatista y respondió:

-Esto es por Steven-dijo- es lo único que importa.

**…**

La tarde había pasado rápidamente, entre ensayos, pruebas de vestuario de último minuto y el ocasional descanso que los jóvenes tomaban. El hotel estaba por completo desierto, ya todos los alumnos habían sido instruidos para guardar sus cosas, juntar sus pertenencias y llevarlas al transporte: un gran autobús de turismo reservado exclusivamente para el personal y el alumnado.

La noche anterior las habitaciones del último piso del hotel bullían en actividad. Los alocados y nerviosos adolescentes se paseaban entre los pasillos, de cuarto en cuarto, ya fuera para compartir sus inquietudes con sus compañeros, o para introducir sustancias de dudosa procedencia y pasar una última noche memorable antes del Gran Día. Generalmente era la segunda. Algunas alcobas aun tenían ese apestoso y ceniciento olor de la nicotina.

La habitación estaba por completo desierta. Las camas bien tendidas. Las cortinas corridas para dejar pasar la escasa luz del sol del crepúsculo. Ella soltó un suspiro al ver el resultado de su labor, Laila sabía que era mejor dejar que el personal de limpieza hiciera su trabajo, pero a veces ella no podía evitarlo. Ver cosas desorganizadas era… un infierno para la joven de piel de perlas. Nunca supo porqué, quizás una vieja costumbre que nunca murió; quizás una fobia al desorden; a lo mejor se trataba de simple incomodidad. No tenía idea, y la verdad no le importaba.

Quedarse sola limpiando le daba tiempo para pensar.

Mientras lloraba la noche anterior, no tuvo oportunidad de pensar en nada que no fuera intentar no pensar. Cuando se cansó de eso, se limpió la cara y salió del baño a eso de media noche espantando por completo a su compañera de cuarto con su piel pálida por la carga de miedo, y los ojos rojos por tantas lágrimas. La noche fue bastante mala, no tuvo pesadillas porque no pudo pegar el ojo en horas.

Ella en realidad no necesitaba dormir, eso le había sido de mucha utilidad durante los estudios en la academia. Nadie en toda la escuela podía entenderlo. Ella tampoco, si era sincera. Simplemente… podía pasar días sin dormir y aun así sentirse como un oso salido de la hibernación. La mañana llegó, y Laila se levantó tan fresca como siempre, sus ojos ya habían dejado la irritación, su voz recuperaba el tono de siempre, volvía a ser ella. Saludó a sus amigos, y conversó con sus compañeras sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerla de su extraña visión del día anterior.

Mientras tomaba un té en el restaurante del hotel, Laila se quedó con sus amigas, tratando de ponerse al día con todo lo que había pasado con ellas mientras Laila trataba de seguir viva en Ciudad Playa. No había pasado mucho. Un par de chicas consiguieron novio. Alguien casi se ahogaba con las palomitas del cine, fue muy gracioso para los presentes. La señorita Romanoff descubrió a los portadores de cigarrillos la noche anterior. El baile era esa misma tarde.

Laila se estremeció al recordar aquella conversación. En ese momento sus manos se ocupaban de recoger algunos pedazos de papel que habían quedado en el suelo.

En una hora debía bajar para ir al “teatro” local a presentar la caída de un pájaro con las alas rotas.

Suspiró pesadamente tras haber terminado. Se apresuró a lavarse las manos y la cara, que estaba azul simplemente por haber pensado en la presentación venidera.

-Nunca te había visto tan nerviosa-dijo un muchacho, parado al otro lado de la puerta donde Laila salía.

La chica se limpió la cara con una toalla y observó al joven con el rostro plano. No quería ver a nadie, no ahora.

-Bueno, en realidad nunca te he visto nerviosa por una pequeña presentación-admitió Eliot con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros dentro de su chaqueta café.

De todas las personas que Laila no esperaba ver en ese momento, Eliot era definitivamente la primera en la lista.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella, intentado que su voz no temblara.

-Venía por ti, ya nos vamos a la playa-dijo-. Una hora es muy poco tiempo para que todo el mundo se vista.

Laila no podía discutir con eso, ella sabía por experiencia propia el horror que era tener poco tiempo y dos docenas de chicas enfundándose en sus leotardos y maquillándose los ojos al mismo tiempo. Laila asintió.

-Está bien-dijo. Entonces Eliot le extendió el brazo, a modo de broma, pero Laila igual aceptó su oferta y ambos jóvenes salieron en dirección del ascensor. El chico presionó los botones, ambos ingresaron al pequeño espacio y en cuanto la puerta se cerró un incomodo silencio reclamó su lugar en el ambiente.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-dijo Eliot cuando les faltaban diez pisos para llegar al lobby.

La joven Pearlman no dijo nada. Eso era extraño de parte de ella quien generalmente respondía por simple cortesía, aunque fuera una mentira, o una verdad a medias. Pero claro, eso no era suficiente para hacer que el famoso Eliot dejara de intentar.

-Por favor, Laila-insistió el joven haciendo ojos de cachorro a medio morir.

-Eliot…-su voz detonaba incomodidad. Ella de verdad no quería decirle nada.

Y por eso mismo él no iba a dejar de intentar.

-Eres mi pareja, puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes ¿no?

En el mundo de las artes corporales como es el ballet, la palabra “pareja” podía tener mil y un interpretaciones. Cualquier incauto que viera la escena que se desarrollaba en el ascensor podría creer que aquellos dos jóvenes estaban en una relación. Una chica hermosa, de apariencia tímida y delicada, y un muchacho de curiosos rasgos y actitud confiada, ambos conversando agarrados de la mano. Sin embargo, ellos sabían a lo que se referían. Eran amigos, pero más que eso, eran compañeros de baile. La danza exigía mostrar sentimientos, y para Laila era fácil hacer eso por sí misma, para Eliot era pan comido, cuando estaba con ella. Entre ellos había nacido una amistad bastante curiosa, forzada, que terminó moldeándose por su pasión compartida hasta el punto de convertirse en una sincronización perfecta de pies, manos, y a veces corazones.

Eliot no pretendía que ser el compañero de Laila pudiera significar lo mismo que ser su novio, él reconocía que eso era imposible. Pero él también sabía que ese lazo que compartían era más que una amistad. Quizás una hermandad. Fuera cual fuera el caso, Eliot había aprendido a apreciar a Laila por algo más que la señorita perfecta que todo el mundo veía. Y también había aprendido a reconocerla en todos sus aspectos. Él sabía que Laila no bailaba igual cuando estaba feliz que cuando estaba triste, o nerviosa.

Ante la pregunta, la joven se retorció un poco incomoda antes de responder.

-Sí-mintió, después de su semana en Ciudad Playa, Laila no estaba segura de si algún día sería capaz de confiar en alguien, o incluso en ella misma.

-Entonces dime lo que te molesta, sino tendré que insistir-amenazó Eliot, alzando las cejas con cierta picardía burlona-. No me importará estar en plena presentación.

Laila sabía que él decía la verdad. Cuando el chico se proponía algo era casi imposible que no lo consiguiera… aunque su principal método fuera el fastidio ajeno.

-Dime-comenzó dando un leve empujón al hombro de Laila.

Ella lo miró sin inmutarse.

-Diiiiiimeeeee-siguió él, gimiendo como niño en juguetería.

Laila no se molestó en escucharlo esta vez.

-Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime…-Eliot seguía dando empujones a su amiga. Jaloneándola para acentuar el efecto.

Hay cosas que son infinitas, la chica por algún motivo lo sabía, y más que el universo, era la tenacidad de Eliot, no la paciencia de Laila.

-¡Quiero irme de aquí!-exclamó ella finalmente. Su rostro por completo azul.

Eliot se limitó a recordarle, con una sonrisa, que en cuanto terminara la presentación se irían.

-Pero al mismo tiempo no quiero-agregó ella en un callado murmullo.

El chico estaba confundido por esa última afirmación, pero no hizo más preguntas. Quizás su compañera simplemente estaba cansada. Él mismo debía admitir que ya extrañaba California, pasar tantos meses fuera se sentía… distinto, al principio era una aventura, pero al cabo de unos meses la idea de volver a su hogar le había dejado una gran ansiedad. Faltaba muy poco, dos ciudades más y luego a casa. Sí, seguro que eso era lo que Laila sentía.

Eliot pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amiga mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían.

-No queremos llegar tarde, ¿cierto?-dijo mostrando otra de sus sonrisas a Laila, ella le devolvió el gesto con menos emoción antes de seguirlo hasta el lobby y luego a la calle.

Un grupo de jóvenes estaban esperándolos. Laila los saludó, entonces todos comenzaron a andar, entre risas y platicas, hacia la playa en donde se había instalado el escenario.

**…**

El cielo estaba oscuro, tintado de curiosos tonos de anaranjado y purpura, mientras las personas comenzaban a tomar asiento en las sillas acomodadas en filas frente al escenario. Varias lámparas iluminaban el camino para que el público pudiera encontrar su lugar sin tropezar. Casi la mayoría de las sillas estaban ya ocupadas a esa hora, faltaban quince minutos para comenzar. Las cortinas negras seguían cerradas, pero el barullo del caos que se llevaba a cabo tras bambalinas era bastante audible para todos los espectadores. Quienes educadamente decidieron ignorarlo.

Fue en ese momento que cinco personas más llegaron a tomar sus asientos. Estaban acomodados entre la familia Pizza y los chicos que atendían la tienda de rosquillas. Connie y Amatista comenzaron a conversar, la primera sobre lo mucho que le agradaba la historia, la otra sobre lo aburrido que era ir a ver un montón de gente bailar en la oscuridad. El señor Universe se sentó junto a su hijo, con el que conversaba acerca del futuro… Lo que significaba que estaban planeando salir de vacaciones pronto. Garnet se había acomodado junto a Amatista, al otro extremo de donde se encontraban el padre y Steven.

Steven se encontraba algo nervioso, lo disimulaba con una sonrisa cuando su padre o algunos de sus amigos le hablaba, pero no podía evitar sentir el constante retumbar de su corazón en su pecho como si fuera algo… algo fuera de lugar. Como si aquel rápido galopar le estuviese intentando prevenir, advirtiendo sobre algo.

El cuchicheo se cayó de manera abrupta cuando las luces se apagaron. La playa quedó en la más profunda oscuridad, la luna apenas comenzaba de nuevo su ciclo y la pequeña uña en el cielo no brindaba mucha iluminación que digamos. Uno de los reflectores dirigió su atención hacia el hombre moreno que se paraba en el escenario, con un micrófono en la mano y una eterna sonrisa en su bonachón anfitrión. Harold Smiley, el conocido anfitrión y dueño de Funland, hizo una rápida prueba de sonido, dando golpecitos al micrófono con su dedo.

-¿Hola?-decía el Señor Sonrisas revisando el audio-. Uno, dos, tres, probando-entonces el sonriente hombre fingió darle un lametón al micrófono en su mano, cosa que sacó un par de risas en su audiencia.

Pasado el efecto de su pequeña broma, Harold Smiley adoptó un rostro serio (dentro de lo que cabe) y se ajustó la corbata azul que llevaba. Esa noche se había puesto algunas de sus mejores galas, una camiseta blanca y un saco negro, además de sus mejores shorts. Ante la seña, el público se recobró y cientos de ojos se enfocaron en el anfitrión.

-Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, y otros- murmuró la última parte, era difícil para el hombre no hacer bromas de cuando en cuando, pero sinceramente, Harold no sabía cómo calificar a las Crystal Gems-. Esta noche tendremos el honor de presenciar la actuación algunos de los jóvenes más talentosos del país. Nuestro Director de teatro comunitario local, ha movido cielo, mar y tierra para traernos esta noche a los alumnos de la Escuela de Artes Escénicas de California-. Entonces el señor Sonrisas señaló a un lado del escenario, por la escalera subía un nervioso joven de cabello castaño. El cartero local llegó a colocarse junto al anfitrión y dirigió una sonrisa al público. Harold le pasó el micrófono.

-Esta noche-comenzó Jamie-, el teatro de Ciudad Playa se complace en presentarles Fall of a Broken Bird.

Cuando la voz del joven cartero se perdió, las luces se apagaron al tiempo que comenzaban los aplausos de un ansioso público. Los dos presentadores bajaron apuradamente del escenario escasos segundos antes de que el telón se abriera. El lugar siguió oscuro unos segundos. El silencio reinaba, poniendo un tanto nervioso al público. En la oscuridad se podían distinguir sombras humanas sobre el escenario, quietas como estatuas mientras no hubiera ningún ruido que les indicara que podían vivir otra vez.

Steven y toda la ciudad observaban a los jóvenes con cierta incertidumbre.

En medio del sepulcral silencio un suave tono comenzó. Era lento, y delicado, un tranquilo conjunto de invisibles flautas, violines armonizados que indicaban el inicio de una gran obra. La música continuó sin que los congelados jóvenes se movieran. Siguió unos segundos aquella pieza, sin que hubiera movimiento por parte de los bailarines. Hasta que, entre el coro de violines y moribundos instrumentos de viento, llegó el suave tintinear de un arpa.

Esa era la señal.

Algunas luces se encendieron, iluminando el espacio con tonos purpuras, los rostros de los actores se presentaron distintos a como la ciudad los había visto. Un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes buscando diversión es lo que la mayor parte de Ciudad Playa conoció, pero esa noche, esos chicos no estaban. Sus caras reflejaban emociones distintas, se los notaba afligidos. Como si el dolor fuera lo único en sus vidas. Sus ajustados leotardos y mallas eran negros como el cielo de aquella noche.

El arpa repitió su llamado una vez más, esta vez los jóvenes respondieron. Sus cuerpos se levantaron con el mismo ritmo lento de la música. Una por una, las parejas dejaron sus posiciones y comenzaron a colocarse alrededor del escenario, formando un cuadro con seis personas adelante, seis atrás. Sus pies flotaban sobre el piso, dando delicados barridos, de forma que sus dedos parecían no tocar el suelo.

Entre la agonía de los instrumentos de viento, comenzó a sobresalir la voz chillona del violín. Una docena de violines comenzó a tomar su lugar, eclipsando por completo a sus hermanos de viento en un constante crescendo que demandaba atención.

Las parejas llegaron a sus posiciones y un silencio invisible atrapó de nuevo el ambiente. Los violines se vieron acompañados de los titanes que eran los chelos y los contrabajos, aumentando cada vez más la velocidad e intensidad de la pieza. En sus lugares, los bailarines comenzaron a ejecutar pasos cada vez más apresurados, totalmente sincronizados con la rebelde pieza que dirigía sus pies y corazones. Las mujeres eran en su mayoría dirigidas por sus parejas, dando vueltas y giros con sus manos siempre entrelazadas. El fortissimo tono de la música y su acelerado tempo solamente servía para que el público se maravillara cada vez más con la capacidad de los intérpretes.

Saltos y piruetas en aquella caótica combinación de belleza musical se transformaron de a poco en giros. Las trompetas, tubas y todos los vientos regresaron a la vida, fuertes como caballos, comenzaron a hacerse notar por sobre las egoístas cuerdas de arco, sin perder la intensidad que estas habían brindado. Hombres cargando a sus delicadas doncellas, sosteniendo las cinturas, los caballeros daban vueltas sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de sus parejas, como si esa conexión entre ellos fuera toda la realidad. Sus rostros serios y dolidos se volvían en sonrisas y ojos coquetos al divisar el rostro de aquel compañero gallardo o aquella bella dama.

Sus pies regresaron al piso, con la lentitud con que aterriza una mariposa sobre una flor, las bailarinas retornaron al mundo, sin dejar de ver en los ojos de sus compañeros aquella chispa de esperanza. La orquesta, que hasta entonces parecía haber entablado una batalla sangrienta escrita en crónicas de tinta blanca y negra, pareció hallar la paz; cuerdas, vientos y algunas percusiones agrupando sus armas sonoras en un glorioso himno. Las cuerdas y el arco se rozaban con la intensidad para crear fuego, mientras los fuertes cornos y trompetas desataban huracanes. Ocasionalmente se podía escuchar el preciso golpeteo de los platillos en el fondo, opacando momentáneamente al resto de sus compañeros.

De pronto, los bailarines comenzaron a dispersarse. Dejando libre el centro del escenario y adoptando diversas poses. Cada pareja imitaba a la anterior, quietos como estatuas una vez más. Los violines protestaron ante la falta de movimiento, y para complacerlos llegó un joven y su pareja. Él era alto como árbol y ella era delgada como el tallo de una flor. Ante su aparición el arpa reclamó silencio, y la música fue en diminuendo, dejando espacio al piano para dirigir. El sonido era suave, la orquesta se contento y comenzó a seguir el tranquilo ritmo que imponía el director.

La pareja que estaba al frente comenzó una vez más. Como manejados por la propia música, ambos jóvenes dieron diversos pasos al frente, luego ella dio un giro y se alejó de su compañero. Él no protestó, muy por el contrario, igual se alejó hacia atrás. El piano continuó dirigiendo, dando paso a los arcos para indicar a los jóvenes que debían reunirse. A la primera señal, ambos se apresuraron a encontrarse, él llegó primero y la recibió a ella con los brazos abiertos, sus miradas anhelantes se fusionaron cuando ella dio un salto y él tomó su figura y la cargó hasta las nubes. Ella extendió sus brazos hacia los hombros de su caballero. El chico dio unos cuantos giros, sin dejar de observar a su dama, luego la dejó caer.

El público ahogó un grito al ver que la joven bailarina se había soltado del agarre de su compañero. Todos estaban al borde del asiento, pensando que había sido un error, o un accidente la caída de aquella joven. Pero no. La música se hizo suave y triste, igual que al principio del ballet. Como si los propios instrumentos lloraran, el joven reaccionó y se agachó, tomó el cuerpo de su compañera entre sus brazos y lo cargó fuera del escenario. Las parejas restantes continuaban quietas, como si el impacto del momento hubiera sido demasiado para volver a reaccionar jamás. En cuanto el caballero salió de la vista, la música se tornó todavía más suave, más lenta, al punto de casi desaparecer.

Las luces cambiaron, apagándose por completo cinco segundos antes de volver a encenderse. El verde iluminó el escenario, volviendo a aquellas estatuas árboles protectores de un bosque. El bailarín que había salido anteriormente regresó, decaído y aun más pálido que anteriormente. Comenzó a dar unos cuantos giros en solitario. Parecía no detenerse, como si fuese a dar giros hasta caer del escenario. La música continuaba su lamento, acompañando al joven príncipe en su misión para dejar atrás al mundo que le había arrebatado aquello que amaba, pero su intento fue frustrado cuando otra hermosa bailarina apareció en escena. Sola, danzaba despreocupada al ritmo de las violas, admirando el hermoso grupo de estatuas que adornaban el jardín del desgraciado hombre enfundando en ropas negras.

Ella, hermosa como parecía ser con cabello rosado, iba disfrazada con los colores más vivos, azules, amarillos, anaranjados y rosas armonizaban para completar su vestuario. Ella bailaba sin notar al hombre frente a ella. Entonces, el maestro ordenó a sus divinas fuerzas que la obligaran a voltear. La música aumentó de intensidad una vez más, dándole a entender a la despistada joven que debía buscar algo. Un par de platillos hicieron acto de presencia cuando el caballero de negro se acercaba a un metro del borde. La bailarina ser acercó y tomó la mano del hombre. Él se volvió hacia ella y reafirmó el agarre.

La orquesta se regocijó. Dando nueva vida a las congeladas personas en el fondo, quienes comenzaron a danza nuevamente mientras los dos amantes se perdían uno en la mirada del otro. El tono era suave, pero fue callándose poco a poco al punto en que el silencio regresó.

La gente sentada en la playa tuvo distintas reacciones. Algunos no podían creer lo hermoso que era. Otros estaban más bien entretenidos por la música Y otros más no les importaba una dona lo que sucediera, sólo estaban ahí porque no había nada mejor en la televisión. Fuera como fuera, nadie pudo resistirse al impulso de aplaudir en cuanto el telón se volvió a cerrar.

-Eso fue hermoso-suspiró una chica al lado de Garnet, la gema asintió ante las palabras de la joven Sadie. Tenía razón, había sido realmente precioso.

-No entendí nada-se quejó un adolescente sentado al lado de la chica rubia-. Solamente vi un montón de gente bailando.

La chica rubia soltó una risilla al escuchar la broma de su compañero Lars. Cuando él quería podía ser verdaderamente divertido.

Garnet desvió su atención de los humanos en plena transformación para voltear a ver a Steven. El chico había parecido fascinado, aun tenía una pequeña estela de brillo en su mirada. Expectante, Steven observaba al escenario en busca de más. Quería ver más. Quizás, como Lars, no había entendido mucho, pero al menos parecía gustarle.

Los murmullos se callaron una vez más cuando el telón volvió a abrirse. La misma pareja comenzó acompañada del resto, esta vez todos vistiendo distinto. Los hombres utilizaban mallas blancas, y las mujeres tenían leotardos de un azul tan claro como el cielo. La pareja central continuaba igual, salvo que esta vez el hombre vestía un saco de color azul marino con detalles dorados.

En el centro estaba la pareja de amantes, y a su alrededor se juntaban las otras doce parejas. Sincronizados, comenzaron a obedecer a la música. Los violines volvieron a hacer de las suyas, aumentando el tempo y obligando a otros a seguir su ejemplo. Dando saltos a la izquierda, las parejas se movieron como uno solo. Regresando a la derecha, hombres y mujeres bailaban juntos solos, ellas estaban al frente con ellos detrás imitando cada movimiento y protegiéndolas de cualquier cosa.

Una vez más la pista se despejó y la pareja central comenzó a celebrar. El resto hacía pasos delicados y casi imperceptibles mientras que el caballero y la dama que le salvó hacían gala de sus mejores piruetas. Las cuerdas dominaban esta pieza, con un leve eco de vientos en la parte trasera dándole estabilidad a la música y la ocasional aparición de las percusiones recordándoles la intensidad. Los arcos danzaban tan rápido como la pareja. La doncella se dejaba guiar por su príncipe, él la cargaba cuando la música era tan forte que no podía evitarlo. El mundo se detenía al ver bailar a aquellos prodigios. Ella era una delicada mariposa que flotaba sostenida por el agarre de acero de su caballero.

El baile parecía prolongarse por horas. Hasta que una vez más la música volvió a tranquilizarse. En ese momento, los dos amantes se separaron, saliendo del escenario y dejando espacio a los otros bailarines para proseguir su pieza. Un piano comenzó a cantar de manera cristalina mientras se le unían sus primos lejanos, las violas y los chelos tomando protagonismo para dejar a las otras parejas realizar su presentación.

Finalmente los bailarines volvían a retomar su pasivo papel, regresando al fondo y ocultándose en las sombras cuando la música retomó su diminuendo.

El teatro volvió a la oscuridad. Y así se quedó.

Absortó como estaba, Steven observaba la curiosa historia que se había estado desarrollando. En realidad no comprendía mucho, pero sabía que una boda estaba implicada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro segundos antes de que el telón volviese a bajar.

De todos los reflectores que iluminaban el teatro, solamente uno quedó encendido. Blanco y puro, el único sobreviviente se quedó quieto, alumbrando el telón hasta que este se volvió a retirar. Esta vez, todos los miembros de la orquesta comenzaron a tocar al mismo tiempo. Algunos comenzaron suave, al punto de no ser escuchados por el ser humano, mientras que otros se mantenían en el promedio. Iniciaron distinto, a diferencia del delicado piano, parecían más agresivos. Desde la sección de arcos hasta la de percusiones y vientos, comenzaron atacando con lo más intenso de su repertorio. De las sombras surgió una mujer. Una bailarina de piel blanca como la de un cadáver. Su falda negra se movía tiesa junto a ella. Aquel rostro que anteriormente presentaba esperanza y anhelo se tornó en una furiosa mascara de dolor, rencor manchaba su anteriormente bello rostro.

Ella comenzó a explorar el escenario, buscando entre las sombras algo. O a alguien.

Cuando las violentas flautas se lo indicaban, ella iba hacia la izquierda, si los violines la tentaban, entonces se dirigía a la derecha. Flotaba, como un espectro, dando saltitos sobre las puntas de sus pies. De un lado a otro, se movía sin encontrar aquello que su corazón realmente deseaba. Estaba sola, sola con el sonido de una orquesta furiosa que le indicaba que continuara su búsqueda. Por inútil que fuera.

Ella obedeció.

Y fracasó.

Buscó y buscó, pero no había nadie. Entonces la violencia de las cuerdas comenzó a amortiguarse, siendo remplazada por la gentileza de un piano. Las teclas repiqueteaban como el canto de un ave, acompañadas de las arpas que tintineaban como estrellas en el firmamento. Ella se había dado por vencida, arrinconada en la oscuridad, se agachó y permaneció en el suelo, con la cabeza firmemente apoyada en el suelo del escenario, dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que anteriormente había sido su vida.

Los instrumentos comenzaron a unificar una balada. Con todos ellos entrando en distintos tiempos, dándole un aire de alegría a la pieza, cosa que no iba con la deprimida y destrozada chica que se hallaba a un lado del escenario. Ante esta nueva convocatoria, los reflectores volvieron a la vida, iluminando el escenario por donde los jóvenes y sus parejas volvían a entrar.

Primero ingresaron ellos. Mostrando fiereza en sus miradas. Luego, con el aviso de un rápido viento, entraron las doncellas. Cada quien se observaba con cierto deseo, se acercaron hasta estar juntos. Pero ¿Qué había pasado? De las doce parejas, sólo seis habían regresado.

Como habían ensayado muchas veces, los jóvenes tomaron a sus parejas y asumieron sus posiciones en el escenario. A veces iban todos juntos, como si fueran copias de uno solo, daban giros, hacían cargadas y saltos a un tiempo igual. Luego, se detuvieron. Uno por uno, los jóvenes arrastraban a sus parejas fuera de la formación y se adelantaban con cierta soberbia la frente del grupo. Entonces cada pareja comenzaba a hacer gala de sus mejores pasos. Algunos hacían cargadas sencillas, otros se dedicaban a bailar en conjunto, protegiéndose e imitándose. Muchos otros preferían la rutina de los giros. Pero la única pareja que parecía hacerlo todo perfecto, complementando todo lo que sus invitados habían hecho anteriormente, pero con gracia y fuerza dignas de la realeza.

La orquesta estaba en éxtasis, con los dos graciosos amantes al frente. Habían parecido siglos desde que esos dos prodigios habían bailado frente a los ojos mortales y su regreso era bienvenido con fortissimas ráfagas de felicidad provenientes de cada belicoso miembro de la orquesta invisible.

Pero no todo podía ser felicidad. Oh, claro que no.

Mientras la pareja celebraba en forma de baile su amor eterno, su agradecimiento y mutua salvación, en el fondo, oscura como una sombra del inframundo, estaba despertando la doncella caída. Aquella bella dama que vestía de negro, se encontraba llorando. Perdida, alzó la cabeza y los vio. Los timbales se expresaron por ella. El desconcierto de verlo a él, a su caballero, bailando y cargando a otra en sus brazos. La ira, de ver la sonrisa de aquella ninfa nariz de ave de rapiña. El dolor… de no poder ser ella quien bailara acompañada de tal señor.

Las percusiones se volvieron a revelar contra sus compañeros, anunciando que la dama de alas rotas volvía a reclamar lo que era suyo. Su rostro esculpido por la pérdida, se encontró con la alegra mirada de la usurpadora. El caballero corrió como el viento al encuentro de su antiguo amor, pero fue rechazado con una sola mirada.

Los violines y las flautas, oboes y trompetas lloraban, expectantes del enfrentamiento venidero.

El caballero se alejó con aire indignado mientras la doncella que era suya se acercó a la aparición en blanco y negro. Ambas damas se miraron, dando vueltas sin despegar sus ojos de la otra. La tensión se podía sentir en el aire, incrementada por el ocasional recordatorio de los clarinetes, que ansiosos clamaban por sangre.

Las parejas restantes se alejaron, colocándose en el fondo y entonando cantos de batalla con sus pies que se deslizaban en el aire. El caballero se unió a la danza ceremonial mientras las damas se encontraban una frente a la otra. Los vientos tronaron, como una tormenta, las cuerdas galopaban con ardor mientras que las percusiones añadían peso al ambiente.

La chica de falda negra dio el primer paso, adelantándose dio una pirueta que obligó a la otra a retroceder. Los platillos celebraron ese primer triunfo, mientras que los violines reclamaban revancha.

Laila regresó a la posición inicial, alzando la mirada y mostrándose más digna ante su derrota. No dispuesta a ceder más terreno, la chica de piel blanca dio un salto al frente, un largo vuelo de garza que pareció prolongarse durante varios minutos. Llegó a donde anteriormente había estado y prosiguió a contraatacar. Dio un giro en fouetté, luego se detuvo y alzó todo su peso sobre una sola pierna. Hinchó el pecho al frente, con su pierna libre y brazos extendidos hacia atrás. Este movimiento intimido a su rival, quien dio un paso atrás, frunciendo el ceño mientras la ninfa recuperaba la posición.

El combate continuó. Con iracundos instrumentos clamando por más dolor con cada estocada que daban las jóvenes.

Su mirada comenzó a tornarse borrosa mientras la dama que era su oponente daba otro salto. Ella se apresuró a devolver el golpe, intentando no retrasarse otra vez. Su cabeza… dolía. Un intenso palpitar le impedía pensar con claridad, su pecho pronto se vio oprimido cuando el compás de la música le obligó a protegerse del ataque.

De pronto, la bailarina frente a ella dejó de existir. Su sombra oscura permanecía, pero su rostro había dejado de ser el de una amiga pretendiendo odio para convertirse en el de un verdadero monstruo sediento de sangre. La figura era casi humana, su altura superaba los dos metros y el brillo irregular en su vientre le indicaban que era… no era de este mundo.

Laila se alejó ante la visión, increíblemente sincronizada con el repiqueteo de las cuerdas y el golpe de su rival. La danza de la dama caída al principio de la historia representaba el deseo de venganza, reclamaba con sus pasos, sus miradas ardientes penetraban en las de la actual amante del caballero con dolor, ardiendo en ira. Algo similar sucedía con los ojos negros de aquella aparición.

La ninfa dio un giro una vez más, tratando de recuperar el terreno perdido, pero no había manera. Estaba rodeada. La canción de guerra iba en crescendo, con una dolorosa intensidad que aumentaba con cada latido que el agitado corazón de la dama Pearlman daba. En un parpadeo ella estaba enfrentando a un chica de su edad en un duelo ficticio por el amor perdido, al siguiente su cuerpo estaba empapado, la noche oscura y ella.

Muerta.

El mundo se volvía pedazos frente a sus ojos. Su rostro no podía sino reflejar la frustración de la batalla perdida. Sus pasos acompasados con el agresivo retumbar de la orquesta en su corazón comenzaron a volverse vacilantes. Debía retroceder. Su oponente se acercaba a ella dando pasos veloces sobre las puntas de sus pies. La sombra de aquel enorme ser le cubrió por completo, impidiéndole ver la luz de la luna llena. En su mano sostenía un afilado objeto, mortal se sabía usar. Y ella sabía usarlo.

Los vientos reclamaron con sonoros sollozos, las trompetas se alzaban para dar ánimos a la perdida chica. Ella escuchó y se levantó, recuperando más espacio, obligando a su rival a retroceder. A alejarse de su caballero. Dando otro salto en el aire, la dama de colorido vestir obligó a la otra a volver a las sombras. Entonces su cuerpo se relajó al ver al enorme ser con rasgos felinos caer a sus pies. La joya de color azul mar brilló momentáneamente, segundos antes de que el cuerpo de evaporara de la existencia.

La chica sonreía triunfante, se dio la vuelta con una graciosa mueca en su rostro. Estaba orgullosa. Feliz, porque al fin volvería con su amado caballero. Él esperaba con brazos abiertos. Laila comenzó a avanzar para volver con él, en busca del tan anhelado final feliz.

Su corazón volaba, igual que sus pies. Apresurada, corría hacia el portal, con la gema azul brillando en una burbuja y regresando a casa. Había terminado. Y ella estaba feliz. El bombo y los platillos imitaron a un trueno, cuyo brillo iluminó más sombras frente a Laila. Aquella aparición del inframundo había vuelto, fuera de su escondite en las sombras seguía suplicando por venganza.

La orquesta estaba tan sorprendida como la doncella vencedora y el público mismo.

Una vez más, el ritmo aumentó a niveles inconcebibles. Los bailarines del fondo comenzaron a danzar mientras Laila permanecía quieta. Ellos la rodeaban como bestias hambrientas. Mientras que su enemiga jurada avanzaba, con su rostro torcido en dolor, y sus manos extendidas como garras dispuestas a atacar.

La tuba, con su amargo cantar, hizo despertar a la joven amante. Salida de su estupor, la chica dio otro giro, buscando escapar. Pero no había a donde correr. Los cuarzos eran fuertes, y la rodeaban. Ella quería gritar, quería correr, quería huir. Pero la barrera de bailarines le impidió el paso. Se acercaban a ella, obligándola a enfrentarse a su destino.

El caballero sollozaba con los pies en el otro extremo, ajeno al dolor que su dama sufría. Y que era su causa.

Laila se echó a correr, entre árboles y lluvia, se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada. Sin importar cuánto corriera, o a donde fuera, siempre estaban ellos. Con sus ojos brillantes gracias a la luz del reflector y miradas ausentes, hechizados por la difunta chica que proclamaba su odio hacia el mundo con un baile de cólera.

La ninfa no podía seguir peleando, como si con cada nuevo giro de sus verdugos ella perdiera algo de energía. Cada giro era un golpe mortal que amenazaba con acabar con su vida… Pero ella no podía dejarlos. Con estocadas veloces, dignas del mejor de los espadachines, la gema de piel de porcelana se enfrentaba a los monstruos que su antigua maestra tanto temía. El piano apareció, llevando consigo a la caballería que eran los vientos y los chelos. Las arpas aparecían de vez en cuando, para recordarle a Laila que debía ponerse en pie y enfrentarse a quien pretendía arrebatarle a su señor.

Pero ella no respondió. El dolor le inundaba el alma. Sus extremidades se volvían cada vez más pesadas. El trueno de los timbales anunciaba la marcha que las bestias hacían, retumbando en la tierra buscando alcanzarla. Su enemiga se hallaba frente a ella, triunfante, celebrando el poder reunirse con su viejo amor que yacía apagado por el conflicto.

Ella se quedó ahí, de rodillas en medio del grupo de bailarines de fondo. Ellos parecían detenerse por momentos para dejarla respirar mientras con sus brazos hombres y mujeres describían el último adiós para la joven ninfa que había logrado revivir a más de un muerto con su amor incondicional. Laila agachó la cabeza con ceremoniosa lentitud. Las garras de aquellas bestias tintadas como el arcoíris al fin la habían alcanzado, ahora la arrastraban por la tierra. Destrozaban su carne. Su aliento se iba perdiendo mientras la música daba un último suspiro en decrescendo.

Su cabeza tocó el frío suelo, topándose no con su frente, sino con la causa de todos sus males. La perla rozó el piso un segundo antes de que su dueña volviera a erguirse. Su rostro desesperanzado volvió a elevarse mientras las visiones de aquel macabro día desaparecían de su mente.

Un último estallido de un par de platillos apareció junto al rayo que golpeó la tierra en ese mismo instante. La vista de la gema se perdió en un mar de electricidad que comenzaba a recorrer su ya de por sí agotado ser. Las bestias a su alrededor se revelaron. Rostros marcados por el dolor, corrompidos por la pérdida lanzaron un último grito desesperado antes de esfumarse en un callado _poof_.

Los violines le acompañaron mientras recogía los antiguos corazones de aquellas guerreras. Con lágrimas en los ojos, ella se apresuró a encapsularlas y devolverlas a donde pertenecían. La tormenta comenzaba a amainar cuando ella terminó su trabajo.

Su arma se evaporó por completo. El piano retomó su lugar, como el dueño y señor de la orquesta, volviéndose cada vez más tranquilo. Dando la conclusión que tal pieza merecía.

Laila alzó la vista, de rodillas como estaba, se dio cuenta de que los bailarines ya no estaban. Ella estaba sola. Sola en la oscuridad. Mientras que su rival había vuelto al lado iluminado por los reflectores verdes Su cabeza le pesaba, tenía tantas cosas ahí. Su corazón estaba oprimido por tantos sentimientos. Ella sólo quería dejar todo ese dolor irse. Dejarlo irse y… continuar. Hacer otra cosa. Ser alguien normal.

A esa firme promesa le siguió un profundo sueño, un último dolor de cabeza que le obligó acerrar los ojos con la vista en el cielo. El arpa ayudó al piano, ocasionalmente brindando su apoyo con delicados dedazos apenas perceptibles. Mientras la pieza llegaba a su fin, Laila cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas caían de su rostro con el mismo ritmo que el resto de su cuerpo había seguido la obra. El dolor en su pecho desaparecía con cada nuevo sollozo. Al otro lado los bailarines comenzaban a salir, dejando a la feliz pareja reunida una vez más. Mientras ella estaba llorando entre las sombras de su nuevo hogar, un solitario reflector blanco se posó sobre ella, como estaba: frágil, rota, su rostro húmedo por el dolor de memorias reprimidas. Su pelo enmarañado por la brutal pelea.

Su cuerpo yacía tirado junto a la carretera de una vacía ciudad cuando el piano por fin calló.

“Lo siento tanto, Rose…” fue el último pensamiento de Perla antes de que el agudo rasguño de Si arrancara aquel recuerdo de su mente.

Un último tintineo indico que la obra había terminado. El telón se cerró y el público, con lágrimas en los ojos se puso de pie. Aplaudiendo y sollozando al mismo tiempo con sonrisas en el rostro, realmente conmovidos al ver la ascensión y caída de dos hermosos pájaros. El estruendo de los aplausos hizo retumbar el corazón de Laila.

-Vamos, estrella-ella no supo cual de sus compañeras le había hablado, pero igual hizo caso. Se puso de pie, alineándose con el resto del elenco. El telón se abrió una última vez, ella imitó a sus compañeros al hacer la reverencia.

Muchas personas estaban acercándose al escenario, todos querían autógrafos, fotografías, algo para recordar a tan maravillosos artistas. Los jóvenes lo permitieron, aunque eso podría afectar su itinerario.

Entre todo el caos de gente, Laila pudo distinguir una cabeza llena de pelo rizado que no se había movido de su asiento. Junto a él estaban cuatro figuras más. La joven Pearlman bajó del escenario y caminó hasta la fila de sillas plegables en donde el chico se encontraba. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su voz temblorosa por la realización de la tontería que estaba a punto de hacer.

El niño la vio acercarse, y se puso de pie. Tomó su tiempo, mientras ella parecía esperarlo con cierto apremio. Steven llegó hasta ella y la vio ponerse de rodillas.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento- dijo Laila, llorando más fuerte que nunca en sus miles de años de vida-¡Alguna vez podrás perdonarme, Steven!

El chico se acercó rápidamente, atrapando el pecho de la chica entre sus brazos con un abrazo cálido, protector.

-Ya lo he hecho, Laila-contestó él, afirmando cada vez más su agarre sobre la delicada bailarina.

Memorias de cientos de años en el pasado afloraron al sentir aquel toque que sólo un cuarzo podía tener.

-Ese no es mi nombre, Steven-replicó ella con una sonrisa distante.


	10. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

**Aquí viene un pensamiento…**

_“Que quizás te alarme,_ pero que debes reconocer que es real.”

Tomó aire y lo retuvo unos segundos antes de volver a usar sus pulmones. Sus manos sudaban por la anticipación del momento.

El salón en que se encontraba la chica era uno oscuro. Lleno de gente, todos igual de ansiosos que ella. Muchos de sus compañeros se secaban las manos en la ropa, algunas de sus amigas se habían puesto a jugar con sus cabellos como gesto de obvio nerviosismo. Ella sabía por qué todos estaban tan inquietos. La anticipación se podía sentir en el aire.

Y ella estaba muy nerviosa también, sólo que no por la misma razón que la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase.

Una voz, una mujer que hablaba, llamó a un nombre que ella no logró reconocer. Segundos después, una chica de melena rubia se levantó d su asiento y, con pies torpes, recorrió el pasillo de estudiantes hasta las escaleras. Laila observó con cierto interés la forma en que la chica rubia subía al pequeño escenario y sonreía saludando a todas las personas que estaban ahí. Junto a la chica se encontraba un grupo de profesores, a quienes igual saludó con un apretón de manos. La última persona que saludó fue una mujer de mediana edad, pero de gran y elegante porte. Aquella mujer no se limitó con un saludo, o mejor dicho despedida, formal como los otros docentes de la prestigiosa institución. La señorita Romanoff, con ojos vidriosos, tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y susurró su último adiós a la chica, que tras superar el impacto inicial devolvió el gesto.

Laila se sintió un poco extrañada por el arrebato de su profesora más estricta. Aun así, no pudo hacer más que sonreír al ver la forma en que la niña rubia había dejado sus tropiezos y sonrisas incómodas, y las remplazaba por un rostro orgulloso, un paso lleno de gracia al momento de bajar por el otro lado del escenario con un sobre blanco lleno de papeles.

Un coro de aplausos estalló llenando el auditorio.

Luego la mujer en el micrófono llamó a otro nombre, y el proceso se repitió. Una y otra vez.

Quizás habían pasado unos minutos, tal vez unas horas, a lo mejor un par de días desde que Laila vio pasar a su compañera rubia al escenario. Había una cantidad considerable de personas en aquel auditorio, y la mayoría estaba ahí por la misma razón.

No como ella. Laila tenía muchos motivos para no estar ahí, al menos eran seis los motivos que ella podía recordar para haberse perdido la ceremonia, y sin embargo ahí estaba. Sentada en uno de los incómodos asientos, vestida con una delicada tela color azul, zapatos de plata y una delicada tiara con un velo corto que cubría su frente. Ella estaba sumamente ansiosa, pero no por lo mismo que el resto. Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo terminara. Quería tomar sus cosas, y largarse de ahí lo más rápido que le diera su cuerpo.

… Y al mismo tiempo, deseaba que el evento se extendiera por siglos, eones o milenios.

Su corazón gritaba emocionado, y ciertamente alegre de que el día al fin hubiera llegado. Pero parte de su mente no podía evitar preocuparse por eso mismo. Ella sabía lo mucho que la habían estado esperando, lo mucho que todos habían sufrido su ausencia y el dolor que había causado en todos ellos. No quería lastimarlos más.

Y ellos lo entendieron. Con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, brillos celestiales en sus ojos, todos le respondieron que:

-Ya habíamos esperado demasiado, unos meses más no serán nada en comparación.

Al recordarlo no pudo evitar sonreír. No una de sus tristes sonrisas. O de las falsas, como había estado haciendo desde que inicio su vida como Laila. No. Desde aquella noche en la playa, desde aquel abrazo, su vida se había vuelto feliz. Realmente era feliz. Ahora cargaba las memorias de ambas personificaciones con cierto cariño. Su vida se había vuelto a partes iguales más fácil, y mucho más complicada.

Para Laila todo parecía más simple, lo que para Perla era una tortura, para ella no era más que una incómoda sensación al dormir.

Los aplausos volvieron, al igual que la mujer del micrófono.

Al principio, el mundo era un lugar grande y aterrador. Lleno de ruidos, de luces, de cosas incomprensibles para una mente dañada por el dolor reprimido de miles de años. Aun lo recordaba, curiosamente ahora podía hacerlo.

El olor del combustible a las orillas de la carretera, el rugido feroz de aquellos monstruos. Su cuerpo, agotado; su mente harta; su corazón cansado. Había cumplido su misión, eso estaba claro, pero su cabeza daba vueltas al tratar de comprender el motivo de su dolor. Las gemas corrompidas habían dejado heridas en su forma física, un poco en su orgullo, ella, sin embargo, estaba bien. Permanecía en pie, como antaño había hecho, su arma en alto, frente alzada con orgullo. Inquebrantable. Su cuerpo estaba bien, como siempre había estado, pero su mente. Sus pensamientos volaban, como aves carroñeras en pleno desierto, atormentándola desde las alturas con ojos mordaces fijos en su frágil ser; sus garras afiladas como espadas, listas para desgarrar lo que sobraba de su determinación.

Era duro. Más duro había sido pensar que debía hacerlo por amor. Todavía más pesado para su curtida alma de guerrera, era pensar que no serviría de nada más que para dañar a aquellos que realmente la querían.

-Laila Pearlman.

No se dio cuenta de lo perdida que había estado dentro de sus propios pensamientos hasta que escuchó su nombre. Como una autómata, Laila se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el escenario. Subió las escaleras con la frente en alto, y con sus características sonrisas saludó a la mujer del micrófono.

-Muchas felicidades, Laila- susurró la mujer tras haberle dado la mano a la adorable chica de cabello como de durazno.

Laila se apresuró a dar las gracias al resto de sus instructores, profesores, y otros “ores”.

Todos la felicitaban. Le daban apretones en la mano como si realmente no quisieran verla partir. Y ella devolvía el gesto con igual afecto. Realmente había llegado a apreciar a algunos de ellos, sino a todos.

Finalmente llegó con la señorita Romanoff. La mujer, que había estado manteniendo la compostura durante toda la ceremonia, parecía a punto de romperse. Como una muñeca de cristal al borde de una temblorosa mesa. Laila se preparó, cuando la señorita Romanoff cayó en sus brazos, ella logró recibirla y estrujarla con similar sentimiento.

-Puede que no comparta su afición por los implantes corporales- la mirada de la profesora entonces se desvió ligeramente a la frente de la chica, donde descansaba aquella extraña joya-. Pero créeme que no es por eso que le recordaremos aquí, señorita Pearlman. En nombre de todos, quisiera despedirme personalmente de una de las alumnas más extraordinarias que jamás hayamos tenido el honor de enseñar.

-Señorita Romanoff-. Laila quería decir algo, responder a las amables palabras de alguna forma. Pero nada salió de su boca, a pesar del torbellino de emociones que hacia revolotear sus sentimientos.

La profesora pareció entender la confusión de la chica, dio un último apretón y agregó:

-A donde quiera que vaya, mucha suerte, Laila.

La mujer mayor, en apariencia, rompió el abrazo. Por su rostro caían gruesas gotas de lo que sólo podía llamarse orgullo. Como una madre despidiéndose de su hija, la señorita Romanoff se acercó a Laila y acomodó su tiara, que se había torcido un poco a la derecha.

-Muchas gracias- murmuró Laila, dando una última mirada al resto de los adultos presentes. Con su cabeza hizo una leve inclinación, un agradecimiento silencioso y solemne que no todos parecieron captar.

Romanoff extendió su mano y entregó un sobre lleno de papeles a Laila, quien los recibió con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta del auditorio. Muchos llamaron a su nombre en cuanto la vieron acercarse a la puerta en lugar de su asiento. Faltaba mucho para que todo realmente terminara y sus amigos trataron de seguirla, pero ella se fue. Sin volver la vista ni una sola vez.

**…**

El día era soleado. Bastante caluroso como la mayoría eran durante el verano en Ciudad Playa. La arena brillaba, y el mar resplandecía como si estuviera hecho de trozos de pequeños diamantes. Ese pensamiento de pronto pareció muy incómodo para Laila mientras se paraba frente a la puerta.

Dejó caer sus maletas en el pórtico de la casa mientras tomaba aire. No lo necesitaba realmente, lo sabía bien, aquella respiración era tan dispensable para ella como el comer, el dormir. Pero tras tantos meses de estrés, de dolorosas pesadillas. Después de tanto tiempo bajo la ilusión de la fragilidad humana, Laila se había acostumbrado a hacer eso. Respirar. Soltar aire. Darle tiempo a su mente para descansar y procesar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ella misma tenía problemas para entender porqué había salido tan rápido, y cómo había llegado tan rápido sin utilizar el portal. Peor aún, era pensar que podría haber usado el portal. Laila sabía que era mucho más rápido, mucho más eficiente dejar todo lo que recordara a su temporal arrebato emocional en el pasado, tomar el primer portal y viajar al templo.

Pero eso no parecía correcto. Pasar tantos meses lejos y de repente aparecer como si nada hubiese pasado… No quería hacerlo más. Mucho menos ahora que podía recordar a detalle el dolor que se sentía con la pérdida.

Dejó salir el aire acumulado y tomó sus cosas.

Su mano, temblorosa, tocó la puerta.

No esperaba nada. De hecho, casi esperaba no ser bienvenida, ser tratada como… algo fuera de lugar, como una amenaza o un invitado no deseado.

Suspiró. Ya había superado ese dolor, pero el miedo era diferente. Ella tenía miedo, no a ser rechazada, sino a ver otra vez el daño que sus acciones imprudentes habían causado a aquellos que realmente amaba.

Se debatía si había sido buena idea regresar así. Aun enfundada en las ropas humanas, usando la curiosa boina sobre su perla. En lugar de usar sus ropas, su atuendo que había vestido en violentos bailes, en las más conmovedoras batallas.

Todos esos pensamientos no ayudaban a que Laila se sintiera mejor. La segunda vez que tocó a la puerta lo hizo con más fuerza, consecuencia del invisible dolor.

Ella esperaba tantas cosas. Esperaba dolor, más lágrimas, más…

La puerta se abrió.

-¡Perla!

Ella nunca podría olvidar esa voz, infantil, inocente y a su vez adolorida a niveles que no todos podrían comprender. El grito era uno de alegría pura.

Ella reaccionó, apresurándose a agacharse para recibir al niño que corría con los brazos abiertos hacia ella.

-¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!- él no lo decía de mala manera, no como reclamando, o reprochándole a Laila su larga ausencia. Más bien parecía ser un comentario, una frase cargada de nostalgia, de alegría por la reunión.

No un regaño, sino una bienvenida.

Entonces el niño le dio un abrazo, ella lo devolvió. Gordas lágrimas caían al suelo de madera de aquella vieja casa. Laila se despegó del abrazo, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico agachó la cabeza mientras respondía:

-Lo sé, y lo siento mucho, Steven.

El chico de cabello rizado se sonrió haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia.

-Lo que importa es que ahora estás aquí, ¿cierto, chicas?- dijo Steven, lanzando una rápida mirada sobre el hombro.

Laila no lo había notado hasta ese momento. Detrás del pequeño estaban ellas. Sus compañeras de armas, de hogar. Sus compañeras en el destierro y la rebelión.

Amatista cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, un gesto algo típico de ella. Mientras que Garnet se ajustaba las gafas.

Steven se alejó un poco, dándole a Laila el espacio para levantarse. Ella caminó como atraída por un imán hacia aquellas extrañas mujeres. Llegó. Abrió la boca, pero una vez más, nada salió de ella. Quiso dar un paso atrás, sin embargo su interceptada por un grueso amarre. Una especie de látigo se había agarrado de su cintura.

-¡No-oh!-exclamó la gema de piel morada y salvaje melena blanca-. Ya te fuiste una vez, yo me aseguraré de que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Una vez más, ese no era un comentario de rencor. Era una broma.

“Típico de Amatista.” Pensó la chica cuando el arma dejó su cintura.

En el momento en que fue liberada, Laila se volteó a ver a una de sus peores pesadillas. Una mujer la miraba hacia abajo, con el rostro inescrutable. Un aura de autoridad era emitida por su cuerpo como los rayos de luz por el sol.

Laila se miró los pies, recordando otro tiempo en que aquella misma mujer le había dirigido aquella misma mirada. Lo diferente, era que esta vez no sabía distinguir si lo que Garnet sentía era dolor, frustración, traición o simplemente tristeza.

La gema dio un paso al frente, esta vez Laila no retrocedió. Otro paso, entonces Garnet se quitó las gafas. Los tres ojos estaban vidriosos y al borde de las lágrimas. Con una de sus enormes manos sobre el hombro de Laila, dijo:

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Perla.

La chica sonrió. No podía reaccionar de otra forma. Varias lágrimas rebeldes, como ella misma, escaparon de su control. Laila se dio una vuelta, mirando a su familia miembro por miembro, ampliando su sonrisa con cada vistazo que tenía de aquellos rostros. Entonces se juró a sí misma no volver a olvidarlos. Nunca.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta.

Entonces Perla se quitó el sombrero, lo arrojó a algún lado de la cocina y tomó a Steven en sus brazos una vez más. El chico rió, y esa risa era más de que cualquiera jamás hubiera podido desear escuchar.

Al bajar al niño, este le dio otro abrazo, sólo para asegurarse. Las otras dos guerreras corrieron, incapaces de resistir, a unirse al abrazo grupal.

Sí. Nada podría haber sido más perfecto que eso. Nada podría haber remplazado ese momento. Ni toda la gloria de una heroína. Ni todo el reconocimiento del Planeta hogar. Ni siquiera la fama de una talentosa bailarina. Ella sentía el calor emanando de los cuerpos de sus compañeros, de su pequeño amigo. Ella sentía todo ese amor, todo ese cariñó y dolor al fin ser liberados. Perla sonrió.

La puerta rechinó al ser abierta una vez más. El grupo ignoró por completo el ruido, insignificante en ese momento.

-Wow ¿De qué nos perdimos?- exclamó la pequeña gema verde en el umbral de la puerta.

A su lado había otra, una de color azul que parecía no muy impresionada por el acto afectuoso que se llevaba a cabo en la casa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos viendo esa serie, Peridot?

A pesar de la seriedad de la gema azul, la pequeña respondió con total naturalidad.

-Varios meses ¡Pero no es culpa mía!

Lapis Lázuli dejó salir un suspiro, ignorando las justificaciones de su compañera de granero, se dirigió a las otras gemas.

-¿Les importaría explicar lo qué ha sucedido en los últimos seis meses?

**…**

La casa estaba sola.

Y a ella le encantaba. Steven estaba con su amiga Connie, entrenando. Sus compañeras también estaban fuera. El Sr. Universe seguramente estaba en su lavado de autos. La playa era toda para ella. Perla se había encargado de todo.

Quizás era parte de su naturaleza como gema de trabajo, pero mientras todos se habían ido, ella se había dedicado a limpiar todo. Habían pasado un par de semas desde que regresó, y la casa apenas comenzaba a verse como un lugar habitable otra vez.

Se encontraba lavando los platos, tarareando una melodía de origen desconocido mientras restregaba las sobras de comida de los últimos días. Se sentía bien estar de vuelta.

En medio de su tarea, Perla escuchó un ruido. Un discreto sonido que la dejó alerta por unos segundos. Muy contrario a su manera de hacer las cosas, Perla abandonó su labor en ese instante. Se secó las manos con una toalla y corrió al sofá.

Sobre el sillón de la sala descansaba un abrigo beige, en uno de los bolsillos descansaba un aparatito del que Perla no se había podido convencer de abandonar. Lo tomó entre sus delicados dedos y activó la pantalla.

Un brillo casi cegador apareció junto a un pequeño mensaje:

“Hola Laila”

Perla sonrió un poco al ver la fotografía del contacto que le hablaba. Era un chico de cabello algo despeinado y mirada risueña.

“Hola Eliot”

Respondió.

“¿Cómo has estado Pearlman?”

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Ella realmente no esperaba volver a escuchar nunca de él, ni de ninguno de sus otros compañeros. Aun así, comenzó a teclear lo más rápido que pudo, algo desacostumbrada al teclado virtual.

-Mejor que nunca- leyó en voz alta mientras presionaba la tecla “enviar”.

Y era cierto.

Por primera vez en muchos siglos, ella se sentía bien. Feliz, despreocupada y, lo más importante, en paz. Su vida pasada, la guerra, el dolor, la perdida y Rose… Su vida presente, Steven, las gemas, sus amigos, su hogar… Y la vida de Laila Pearlman. Parecía que todo estaba realmente bien. No había conflictos pasados que le obligaran a no avanzar hacia el futuro.

No sentía más rencor por aquel amor perdido que tanto le había obligado a hacer. No se sentía mal por la pérdida de aquella gran líder. Perla era feliz. Vivía su vida como una gema renovada. Dejando ir sus errores anteriores, e incluso valorando el tiempo en que ni siquiera los recordaba.

Perla dejó el aparato en el sofá mientras volvía a su labor. El agua cubría sus manos mientras ella esperaba respuesta. De pronto, Perla se encontró sonriendo. Feliz recordando el breve tiempo en que vivió su vida como un simple humano. Curioso era para ella recordar el tiempo que pasó viviendo como Laila Pearlman.

_“Está bien. Está bien. Está bien. No tienes nada qué temer”_

**Aquí estoy.**


	11. Final alternativo

**Final alternativo**

**Se acabó, ¿no es así?**

El auditorio, solitario como siempre, cantaba en su triste tono una lúgubre melodía. En sus paredes rebotaba el sonido de un viejo y moribundo violín. Sus notas eran, de una manera elegante, sonidos agonizantes como el grito de un animal que suplica su liberación del sufrimiento que es la vida.

Se había vuelto algo común para los habitantes de Ciudad Imperio escuchar las leyendas que se contaban sobre la música. Todos los días, sin razón aparente, comenzaba. Aquella sonata de deprimente sonar inundaba el teatro con su llanto de cuerdas. Los vientos solían gritar, en agonía y sus chillidos alcanzaban notas casi imposibles de soportar. El piano era el que rara vez se presentaba, entre la cacofonía que provocaban los rebeldes instrumentos de percusión en su eterna guerra con las cuerdas y vientos, era casi imposible escuchar la callada, la razonable voz del piano. Los pasillos, polvorientos, abandonados, siempre solos como ella, solían ser los que antaño veían centenares de gente pasar, conversar tras haber disfrutado de alguna obra maestra del arte escénico.

Muchos adolescentes, chicos estúpidamente supersticiosos, o exageradamente escépticos, llegaron a aventurarse por esos mismos pasillos. Algunos de aquellos niños terminaban siendo descubiertos a las afueras del Teatro del César, en posición fetal, con la piel blanca como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Y, de hecho, es lo que muchos de ellos aseguran. Envueltos en los brazos de sus compañeros en el allanamiento del clausurado lugar, los chicos relatan a las autoridades sus experiencias. Casi siempre coinciden.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntaban los policías, aunque tras unos cuantos meses se terminaron aprendiendo las respuestas de memoria. Siempre era la misma historia. Con pequeñas variaciones, quizás productos de la imaginación hiperactiva de las víctimas. Pero siempre comenzaba igual.

-Todo empezó con una canción…- murmuraban aterrados los jóvenes, sus cabellos erectos como los de un asustado minino; sus ojos rehuyendo, alertas, como si temieran que aquel ser sobrenatural pudiese seguirlos fuera del teatro. Nunca había sucedido, pero eso no significaba que no podría pasar.

La música comenzaba a tocar a eso de las siete de la noche, hora del crepúsculo. En el momento justo en que el día y la noche se fusionaban en un solo momento, comenzaba. El timbal rugía furioso, como tambores de guerra, anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo enfrentamiento. Las cuerdas, de todos tamaños, sin orden específico, atacaban con ferocidad en un vago intento de superar el bombardeo sin piedad de las trompetas, los trombones… las cornetas.

Todos los testigos coincidían en algo, lo que se escuchaba en los pasillos no era más que el eco. Nadie sabía con certeza de dónde provenía la música, pues cuando los incautos jóvenes entraban en las salas nunca había nada. Los asientos llenos de polvo, reflectores apagados e incluso los ruidillos de algunos animales que había hecho del teatro su hogar. Pero nunca se veía la banda. Sin embargo, aquella fantasmal, evasiva y omnipresente orquesta no era lo que hacía a los jóvenes de la gran ciudad salir corriendo del lugar. Durante sus búsquedas del origen de la horrenda melodía, la mayoría de los chicos que entraban terminaban fascinados por un espectáculo aun peor que una orquesta invisible.

Las luces del teatro siempre estaban apagadas, pero no eran necesarias luces artificiales para contemplar la etérea belleza de aquella aparición. Su delicado cuerpo de porcelana se movía con la gracia de una elegante serpiente, imitando con su cuerpo el horrendo sonido de la música. Las notas altas se volvían gemidos en sus labios, escapando su aliento como un suspiro. Sus pies imitaban la furia de los tambores, brazos como lanzas se revelaban para luchar del lado de los vientos. Su mente, confundida por la división de ideales en su propio cuerpo, expresaba su desesperación con gritos. Ella- porque todos los testigos aseguraban que era una doncella- tenía un rostro de ángel, blanco pero no puro.

Las expresiones de la doncella eran de sufrimiento en su forma más pura. Los gritos no eran nada comparados con los gestos que hacía ella. Su cabello, corto, parecía el nido de alguna de las ratas que habitaba el teatro, desacomodado, partes de su cabeza calvas. Como si parte de su vida hubiera sido invertida en jalarlo hasta arrancar gran parte de él.

A pesar de lo horrible que era ver aquella tortura materializada, nadie podía voltear la vista. Era como un hechizo, la música era un compendio de los sonidos más toscos y mal compuestos de toda la historia. El baile, un desorganizado desastre que sólo existía en la mente del fantasma. Pero por más malo que fuera, por más doloroso, nunca era posible no verlo. Y eso era lo peor. Algunos eran capaces de pasar días contemplando a la doncella del teatro, siempre bailando, siempre sufriendo, siempre gimiendo y gritando. Suplicando por perdón.

**…**

Ya había terminado, ella no sabía porqué le seguía doliendo, pero estaba segura de que lo qué fuera que le molestara, al fin había terminado.

¿No es así?

Laila estaba segura de haber terminado con todos sus asuntos pendientes. Había logrado salir viva de la llamada Ciudad Playa. A pesar de los intentos de sus habitantes por matarla, por doblegar su mente y su espíritu, ella resistió. Ella sobrevivió. Ella dio su última presentación en la ciudad playera y salió de ahí.

Lo recordaba, o eso creía. Se había terminado su acto, la opresión en su pecho no desaparecía como en otras ocasiones. Pero a ella no le importó. Lo único que ella quería era salir de ahí. Irse y nunca volver. De todos, ella fue la primera en subir al autobús.

El viaje no era nada digno de recordar, sólo carreteras, viejas casas, campos y automóviles que pasaban volando junto a la ventana del autobús. Y de hecho, a estas alturas ella no recordaba mucho sobre ello, sólo las manchas de colores de objetos que se veían muy difusos en el pasado distante.

Laila recordaba haber llegado al teatro, recordaba haber bailado. Una vez más, Fall of a broken bird. Otra vez aquellas mismas notas. Otra vez aquella misma historia… y aquellos malditos recuerdos.

Mientras bailaba, en su mente solían aparecer memorias de una vida totalmente ajena a la suya. Pequeños destellos de batallas, de amores que no le pertenecían. Y que al mismo tiempo se sentían tan _familiares_.

Las presentaciones terminaron. Sus compañeros se retiraron para la siguiente ciudad. Ella se quedó atrás. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, adolorida en el interior por un resentimiento que ella misma no podía explicar, contra personas que realmente ni siquiera conocía. Dormía en raras ocasiones, encerrada en los camerinos o bodegas. Durante las noches vagaba el teatro, en busca de paz, buscaba algún lugar en el cual pudiera escapar de las visiones y arrepentimientos de un pasado que ni siquiera le pertenecía. Durante el día, Laila bailaba.

Era lo único que podía hacer ahora. Era lo único que _sabía_ hacer ahora.

Toda su vida, lo que podía recordar de ella, la había pasado bailando. Si estaba triste, feliz, miserable; ella bailaba. Era la única forma que conocía para sanar su estropeada mente.

Dormir era una tortura constante, con pesadillas llenas de monstruos, de guerras y muertes. De ella misma siendo algo que no era. Llorar, al cabo de unos años Laila descubrió que no existía tiempo suficiente para desahogarse en lágrimas. No. Lo único que podía existir para ella ahora era el baile.

Cuando bailaba, Laila no pensaba. Su cuerpo se movía como si una fuerza sobrenatural y benevolente lo controlara. Su cabeza estaba siempre en blanco.

Al menos eso fue durante los primeros diez años. Pasado cierto tiempo, Laila descubrió con una morbosa fascinación, que bailar ya no servía para apagar las voces en su cabeza. Aquellos gritos de dolor, órdenes, declaraciones de amor y lealtad, todo se acumulaba incluso durante el más complicado de los giros. Ya no bastaba dar saltos. No bastaba bailar. Después de tanto tiempo de no ser más que una muñeca bailarina, su cuerpo se acostumbró a su tarea. No era necesario que ella se diera cuenta de nada, pues su cuerpo- aquella cascara que ella llamaba su cuerpo- se había vuelto por completo ajeno al desastre en que se había convertido su mente.

No supo nada del mundo en mucho tiempo. Encerrada como estaba, exiliada en su pequeña sala de danza, Laila no tenía manera de saber nada de lo que sucedía en el exterior. Su cuerpo, ocupado en su eterno baile, distraía a su mente de los recuerdos que se negaba a reconocer como suyos, aquel niño, aquellas mujeres…

Laila había pasado años escabulléndose por las paredes secretas del Teatro del César, al punto en que no se dio cuenta del momento en que este mismo fue clausurado. El edificio había quedado vacío, pero no deshabitado, pues Laila nunca abandonaría su refugio. El único lugar que conocía.

Sus amigos habían muerto. Ella estaba segura de eso.

No tenía noción del paso del tiempo. No sabía bien si habían pasado días, horas o años. De todas formas, no le importaba. Todo lo que ella quería era bailar. Presentarse en vivo para un público falso. La imaginaria audiencia la ovacionaba con cada nuevo movimiento. Cada nueva distorsión en el sistema de sonido. Cada nuevo rayón en los discos. Cada nuevo mechón caído. Un aplauso, un grito, era todo lo que Laila necesitaba para saber que hacía las cosas bien.

Su baile era eterno. Como ella.

El mundo fuera del teatro cambiaba. Se transformaba y evolucionaba. Quizás habían pasado ya cien años desde que ella había llegado. Quizás habían sido sólo unos meses. Laila no estaba segura.

Lo único que le quedaba claro era una cosa. Ella estaba sola. Sola con sus miedos. Sola con su arrepentimiento. Sola con _Perla_. Sus ojos, incapaces de derramar más lágrimas, se hinchaban en sus orbitas cada vez que subía al escenario. Las cortinas siempre estaban corridas. El telón siempre arriba. Porque esa era una presentación que nunca terminaría.

Aunque ella estaba segura de que sus problemas al fin habían terminado, ¿no era así?

_Entonces_ , solía preguntarse durante sus momentos de lucidez, _¿por qué no puedo superarlo?_

**¿Por qué no puedo seguir adelante?**


End file.
